Total Drama Arts: Season 2!
by NoH8-make-a-rainbow
Summary: In this new season of Total Drama Arts, 20 teens will go through the competition of a lifetime - and perform about it, too! (Reading of season 1 is NOT necessary in order to read this!)
1. Cast List

All right, y'all! I have finished the cast list! Thank you so much to those of you who submitted characters, I really appreciate it! I wish I could have accepted everyone but if your OC wasn't chosen it's because I couldn't fit them into any scenario, or I had found them to be similar to another character that I had plans for. And without further ado, here is my cast! I've already started writing the first chapter and I'm sooo excited!

Cast List

 _Girls_

Naomi Carter, "Confident Actress", xLIV3

Lizzy White, "The Popular Chick", Gucci Mane LaFlare

Janice Marlick, "Classy but Bold Dancer", Candela Monsoon

Lila Holcomb, "The Attractive Italian Musician", MistressMysterious

Hinley Bowman, "The Constantly-Singing Edgelord", ThorBringsTheThunder

Lydia "Jackson" Carter, "Eccentric One-Legged Girl"

Ivy Morrow, "Fashionista Thief", FreakyFanGirl136

 _Boys_

Walter Schneid, "Manipulative Actor", Meesa Senate

Luke Cicero, "The Theater Fanatic", Skyn1nja123

Koda Black, "The Bubbly Bisexual", TheProtecterOfHim

Carson Tero, "The Disabled Bassist"

Mickey Jacobs, "The Carefree Rocker", pizzawizza

Xavier King, "The Boxing Actor", King DelObre

Dustin Newton-Obsidian, "The Mathematical Chess Player", Obsidian Champion

Denzel Quinley, "The Bum Who Won't Cry For Help", Sh4d0w17

Arin Markowitz, "The Edgy Idiot", Sir Pootis

Again, thank you all so much! I look forward to starting the series! I have already sent you all messages and some of you have already responded. Oh, and another thing - for those who don't have a penname attached to the character (Jackson and Carson), those are some characters I pulled from an old story a friend and I never got to publish. The story was unfortunately taken down before we could start it, but we had the applications saved and I really enjoy those character so I decided to add them in since they had a music theme to them! If I find their usernames I will let you all know!

~Sami


	2. So It Begins

Living Room

Today was the very first episode of season 2's Total Drama Arts. Viewers all around the world couldn't get enough of this version of Total Drama. It had the perfect mix of competition, entertainment and people. Over the past year, it had been nominated for many reality tv show awards and they have won over half of nominations. The contestants from last season were being recognized like crazy and over half of them have even been signed on with producers and recording contracts. Chris, dressed in his normal get-up, came down the stairs of the Total Drama mansion, excited for the new meat to be here and for another season of fame.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to the second season of Total Drama Arts! I'm your host, Chris McClean, and today we are welcoming just 16 new contestants to our show this season. Let's begin! Our first contestant comes from Ontario, Canada and is 17 years old, please welcome Arin!"

An average weight, average height boy with messy brown hair, pale skin and hazel eyes comes walking through the door, cool and relaxed. He's wearing a red hoodie, dark skinny jeans and black sneakers, and throws himself over to Chris.

"Chriiiiiis! What's uuuup!" Chris looks at his outfit, and wonders.

"Dude, it's 90 degrees in Hollywood summer heat." Arin clicked his tongue and pointed finger guns at him as he walks away from him, laughing, confusing Chris. He shakes it off and starts to announce the next contestant.

"Next up, we have some contestants from outside Canada and the US this season. She's from Rome, Italy and is 16 years old, please welcome Lila!" A young, lightly tanned skin girl with long brown hair and gorgeous emerald green eyes comes up to Chris carefully, wearing a white top paired with a pink floral skirt. She looks shy, but eager to be here.

"Ciao, I'm Lila." She smiles as she shakes Chris's hand while he notices her thick Italian accent. "I'm so happy to be here on your show!" She walks over to where Arin is as Chris announces the next contestant.

"Here's another contestant from the other side of the world! He's from Manila, Phillipines, age 17, welcome Dustin!" Dustin walks into the room, sporting a green soccer shirt with black and blue shorts. He has a rounded face with tanned skin and has short black hair with bangs hanging over his forehead. He's not the most attractive person to look at, but he tries to look presentable. He smiles over at Chris as he shakes his hand.

"Great to meet you, Chris!" He says loudly. Chris rubs his ear as he shakes his hand and allows him to go over to the other contestants.

"I think I've gone deaf in one ear... Anyway." Chris stands tall as he announces the next person. "One of our youngest contestants, age 15 from Detroit, Michigan, please welcome Hinley!" Hinley, a young, tall, overweight girl with chestnut colored skin and short black hair with frizz all over, runs in wearing a pink headband out of irony, a William Shakespeare zombie shirt and blue jeans. She suddenly jumps in front of the camera.

"HELLO, CITIZENS OF EARTH! I COME IN PEACE!" Hinley laughs at herself. "Just kidding, I'm not an alien, that's gay. BUT NOT AS GAY AS ME." She laughs again as she goes over to the contestants, waving lazily at Chris as she walks over to the group. Chris looks at her weirdly and then looks back at the camera.

"We've got some weirdos this show. Anyone normal coming in? Our next contestant is 16 and from Phoenix, Arizona, please welcome Jackson!" A girl, braided blue pigtails down to her chest who limps as she walks, walks in wearing skinny jeans and a shirt with a panda bear, smiling from ear to ear.

"Chris... So excited to meet you! You're so transcendent! Big fan!" She smiles over to the camera as she walks over to the others, and Chris quickly went onto his phone to see what 'transcendent' meant. After learning it's nothing bad, he puts his phone back in his pocket.

"Our next contestant is 17 and from Seattle, Washington, please welcome Mickey!" Mickey, a lean, muscular guy with dark-umber skin and a black colored short afro walked in wearing a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket and black denim jeans and shot out a rock and roll sign at the camera as he shook Chris's hand.

"Great to meet you, man! Rock on!" He smiled as he went over to the other contestants.

"Our next contestant may be our next bad girl, she's 17 years old, from Chicago, Illinois and threatened to burn this company on fire if she wasn't accepted, please welcome Lizzy!" A slim, short blonde-haired girl walks in wearing tight blue jeans and a pink t-shirt and is wearing much more makeup than she should be. She scoffs as she walks in.

"This isn't taped in front of a live audience? How am I going to see how much people love me?" Chris looked at her, patting her shoulder.

"You'll just have to use your imagination." Lizzy rolled her eyes as she walked away from Chris.

"Our next contestant is 16 from Wilmington, North Carolina, please welcome Denzel!" Chris watched as the door was pushed open slowly, and out came a short boy with a lazy appearance and tattered shirt with denim jeans. He looked tired, and had a bandage over his forehead from a recent injury. He slowly walked over to Chris, not saying a word.

"Uh, dude, what happened to your forehead?" Denzel shrugged.

"It's not all that important. I'm fine." Denzel looked over to him again as he walked over to the other contestants, who were wary of being near him, as he was a little weird with his unfriendlyness and low-maintenance demeaner.

"Our next contestant is 16 from Queens, New York, please welcome Xavier!" A dark-skinned, black colored hair guy with a cleanly shaven face walks into the room, smiling and waving to the camera wearing a simple blue shirt with black jeans and a snapback hat that said "KING" on it.

"All right, excited to be here, man!" Xavier smiled at the camera again as he cheered and walked over to the other contestants.

"Our next contestant is 16 from Winthrop, Massachusetts, please welcome Ivy!" A confident, faired white skin-toned girl strutted in with platinum blonde hair and pink streaks in them, wearing a beanie with fox-like ears on top, a purple v-neck underneath a black bomber jacket with two white stripes going diagonal, and black leggins under a denim skirt with a gold chain belt around her hips. She stopped in her trails and posed in front of the camera, turning around and back again to it.

"I was _born_ to win this competition. Mark my words, I _will_ be the winner of Total Drama Arts." She posed with her hand spreading across her face as she walked back over to the other contestants.

"Like I said... WEIRDOS!" Chris whispered to the camera. "Our next contestant has a famous mother... he's 16 and from Los Angeles, California, please welcome Luke!" Luke, a scrawny, energetic guy, walked in wearing a black and white shirt under an olive-green jacket with blue skinny jeans, walks in trying to ignore the whispers about who his mother could be as he walked over to the others. Lizzy of course was the first to press him about it.

"Who's your mom and can she get me famous?" Lizzy asked shamelessly.

"Yeah!" Ivy chimed. Luke looked angry, but just decided to say it.

"Diana Cicero. But don't bother getting me to talk about her, I don't even live with her. I'm just here to leave my mother's shadow. I want a normal time on this show." Luke crossed his arm, huffing as Lizzy deemed him not of use to him, leaving him alone.

Chris looked over at the camera. "Hmmph. Diva." He laughed it off as he prepared to introduce the next contestant.

"Our next contestant is 17 from Japan, please welcome Carson!" A boy with scruffy blonde hair walked in wearing a white buttoned shirt with maroon skinny jeans and suspenders. He looked like he had a limp.

"You don't look Japanese." Chris said to him.

"I study there during the school year." Carson nodded as he walked over to the others. He stopped in his tracks as he looked at Jackson. She had beautiful blue hair, just like another girl he knew. He kept his compsure nice and cool as he tried not to stare at her too hard.

"Our next contestant is 16 and from Richmond, Virginia, please welcome Walter!" A mysterious looking boy with brown hair combed to the right of his forehead walks in wearing a dark red shirt with blue sweatpants. He looks cool and confident in himself.

"Hello, Chris. Your next winner of Total Drama Arts is here. You can just send me the check now and I'll bring it to the bank at the finale to save you time at the end." Chris rolled his eyes as Walter smiled at the camera and walked over to the side with the others.

"Our next contestant is 17 and from Singapore City, Singapore. Please welcome Janice!" Janice leaped into the room, landing into the room on her feet with a double handspring, her hands in the air with victory. She has shoulder-length layered black hair and was wearing a black turtleneck sweater with denim shorts.

"Aaaand finish!" The other contestants smally clapped for her as she walked over to say hello to Chris. She shook his hand,

"It's an honor and a pleasure to meet you, Chris." She smiled as she walked over to the others.

"All right, folks, two more people and we can begin! Our next contestant is 16 from Boise, Idaho. Please welcome Koda!" A young, slim guy with green hair parted to the side and an enlarged head from a medical condition walks in, wearing a red shirt under a black leather jacket and blue jeans. He could sense that people were looking at him and wondering about his partial Cerebal Palsy, but he didn't let it bother him. He was used to it.

"Great to meet you, Chris. An honor." Koda shook his hand as he walked over to the others, feeling the stares.

"And last but not least, she's 17 from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, please welcome Naomi!" Naomi came in strong. She was a curvy girl with caramel toned skin and brown hair in box braids to her waist. She was wearing a yellow tube top with high-waisted ripped jeans, gold hoops in her ears. She looked around and noticed she was the last one.

"I guess save the best for last." She laughed as she walked over to the others, and hey quickly started saying hello to those around them.

Chris looked over to the new contestants, then back to the camera. "Well, that's our crew!" Chris looked over to the camera. "Or so they thought..." Chris looked like he was up to something.

"Welcome to Total Drama Arts, season 2! You've got some big shows to fill. Our contestants from last season have easily become the nation's most loved reality stars, booking gigs and recording contracts all over the country. They've proved you don't need to win a reality show to gain success. This could be you at the end of this! I have a special surprise for all fans of season 1." The contestants looked over to him as he awaited their attention. "We have four fan favorites who are going to play an integral part of this season! Please help me welcome... Sami, Piper, Shawn and Jason!"

The four contestants walked down the stairs, revealing themselves as the new contestants cheered them on. They all remembered the four of them from last season, but Sami was the most well-known to them. Sami was a young, beautiful baby face girl with long red-velvet hair. She was wearing purple glasses and had on a white ruffled top with a red pencil skirt. Piper was next to her, she's a tanned, bold girl with shoulder-length blonde hair wearing a loose pink halter top and a white short skirt. Behind the girls were Jason and Shawn, Shawn being Sami's best childhood friend he was on the right of her, with Jason to the right of him. Shawn had long rocker hair last season to show off his rocker side, but the brown locks had been recently cut to his shoulders. He was wearing a Slayer t-shirt with ripped jeans. Jason, a poofy, volumized brown colored haired boy, wore a black shirt with dark blue straight leg jeans. They looked excited to be back, but had no idea what was to come next.

Janice, being the type of person to network with everyone, was the first one to walk up to the contestants, Sami especially, and hoped to make a good impression. She knew that whatever their reason for being there is, she should help advance her game as far as she could. She held out her hand to Sami, and she shook it.

"Sami, it's an honor to have met you. You were _totally_ robbed last season." Sami smiled, touched at her kindness, but didn't really know how to respond to that. Even after a year, she still felt weird that she's so loved. She thought about the girls who followed her in the Atlanta airport on her flight transfer, but then got out of her head, realizing she was letting her thoughts consume her again.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." She smiled as their hands left and she walked over to the other three.

"This year we're introducing a coach's twist! All four of these contestants will be assigned to a team and will report to me at the end of the week with who's doing the best. Those two people, one from each team, will get immunity." The alumni nodded and the contestants looked around at everyone, thrown off the rails at this announcement. This changed every game move they planned out before coming here. Chris looked at them intensely but then started to laugh.

"That's a joke. Even though I told this to all four of them, they will be _competing_ with you!" The contestants' hearts skipped a beat some more hearing this, and suddenly they weren't so happy to see them. The four alumni were also shocked to hear this, as this wasn't what they signed up for at all. They looked at each other to see if anyone else knew this, but all four of them appeared to be blindsided.

"You told us we were coming back as coaches!" Shawn said angrily as Chris shrugged, pretending he had nothing to be wrong about.

"Things change."

* * *

Confession Cam

* * *

Sami: I really didn't want to compete again. I could have spent the summer before my senior year at a conservatory and preparing for college auditions, but I decided to take this opportunity. *stares blankly at the camera* Well, I guess I'm here for my second chance. Sorry, Zakk. I promise I didn't know, though!

* * *

Piper: This sucks. But hey, I got out first last season. Maybe this time I can win this thing.

* * *

Shawn: Well, at least I have Sami in the house with me. And this time, I won't get into _any_ love triangles.

* * *

"Now that we've got our suspense in for the day, we can establish our teams." Chris got a piece of paper out of his pocket and started reciting from it. "Mickey, Piper, Shawn, Lizzy, Ivy, Walter, Luke, Koda, Lila and Denzel, welcome to Terrific Tenors!" The contestants cheered as they got a good look at their teammates.

"Great, we get the two former contestants who didn't even make it past the merge... That's helpful." Walter says quietly to himself. Ivy, standing next to him, hears him say this and chimes in.

"Right? I mean Piper was voted off first and Shawn went home because of a love triangle. Why are they back? And who really cares about them?" Ivy said quietly. As they started to talk some more, they were interrupted by Chris.

"Our next team is... Naomi, Janice, Hinley, Jason, Jackson, Arin, Carson, Sami, Xavier and Dustin! Welcome to the Screaming Sopranos!" The ten of them cheered as they smiled at their new teammates. Hinley was first to go over to Sami and talk to her.

"Back on your original team." Sami smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm really excited!" Hinley stared at her lovingly as Chris was about to release them, but stopped herself in her tracks before it looked too obvious.

* * *

Confession Cam

Hinley: My favorite contestant was Zakk. I thought he was pretty cool. But then he started dating Sami, and she started talking about her struggles with anxiety and depression, and then I harmlessly followed her social media to see how they were doing. They're still together. And then I realized... *takes a deep breath* II have a crush on her. *looks at the camera sheepishly* And now she's competing on the same team as me. *looks down then laughs* Welp. Guess I'll just have to die.

* * *

"All right, you lunatics! Let's get on with the tour of the mansion!" The contestants cheered as they lined up behind Chris, buddying up with the person next to them as they walked to the right of them, revealing more of the living room.

"This is where you'll get to hang out and relax in between challenges. Over there behind you is the kitchen area, where sometimes there will be meals for you, other times you'll have to cook it yourself." Chris shrugged. "Just depends how I'm feeling." Chris started walking back into the foyer and upstairs, and the others followed as he stopped at the first door and opened it, revealing a large room with some bunk beds, single beds, drawers and a small closet that had a door leading to a connecting bathroom.

"This is one of the four sleeping rooms you'll have, and as you merge everyone will sleep in just two rooms. The first two bedrooms are for the girls of both teams, and there's a connecting bathroom for the 9 of you. The boys of each team will have the same setup. And remember, NO sleepovers of the opposite sex, _right Sami?_ "

Sami looked over to the group, remembering that segment of her and her boyfriend Zakk after their first time made it to the final cut and aired on the episode she got eliminated. Embarrassed, she laughed and nodded at him. The contestants, with second-hand embarrassment, continued to walk as they went on with the tour, and Janice, who was at the back of the line, smiled as she continued to write her thoughts down in a journal. Suddenly, Arin popped out behind Janice, noticing her journal.

"Are you writing porn in there?" Janice was startled, and quickly put her journal behind her back.

"What? Ew, no. I just... I just like writing in this. I'm taking notes." Arin looked at her, smiling stupidly.

"That's exactly what someone who writes porn sounds like... I won't judge if you show me. I love me some good girl on girl porn." Janice rolled her eyes and walked away from him as they continued the tour. Chris opened up another door, revealing a room with a barstool and a camera on a tripod in front of a green screen.

"This is where you'll be called to talk about your time in the competition. Here you can vent your feelings, tell your deepest secrets... Just don't be boring." He shut the door as he continued to walk down the rooms, and stopped at one door.

"This is my office and my room. You are to NEVER go in here, EVER." Chris looked over at Jason. "Your girlfriend learned _that_ the hard way, right, Jason?" Jason looked over to Chris, sighing as he remembers his girlfriend Harlee was eliminated on the spot last season because she was trying to sneak into Chris's room.

"Yeah, she got to learn where eliminated contestants go the hard way." He laughed embarrassingly. "She learned her lesson." Chris nodded and smiled as he brought the contestants back downstairs and to the left of the entrance, opened the double doors and revealed a blackbox auditorium.

"And this is where all of the challenges will take place. We have a stage, seating for about 200 people and a backstage area. And your first challenge will be a simple one: choose a song or monologue that defines who you are, and though we're all on teams, we will all vote together this week. Each team will choose to vote off someone, and one person from each side will go home. Now, your stuff is in your rooms, so go, you're free! Leave me alone." The contestants started going off into their rooms, nervous about what Chris said, especially since the contestants from last season don't get to be voted off for the first few weeks.

Screaming Sopranos Girls Room

As the five girls went into their room, they realized something - there's two sets of bunk beds and one single bed. Who would get the single bed? The others girls noticed each other pondering over it, as well.

"Maybe we can share it?" Naomi said to the others, who still didn't volunteer for the bunk beds. After a few more seconds of silence, Janice spoke up.

"I think since Sami was blindsided into competing, she should get the single bed." The others rolled their eyes, knowing that Janice just wants to be on Sami's good side.

"That's kind, but I'm okay with the bunk, really." She said as she put her stuff on the bottom right bunk.

"I don't mind where I go as long as I get a bottom bunk." Jackson explained as she went to the other bunk. The other three looked at each other with caution. Janice sighed as she volunteered herself for the top bunk above Sami, and it was just up to Naomi and Hinley to decide where they'd go. Naomi, being the kind person she is, shrugged.

"I guess you can have the single bed, Hinley." Hinley smiled as she raised her hands above her head.

"Yes!" Hinley laughed as she quitely whispered _suckers_ under her breath as she sat on her single bed.

"This is a _stupendous_ group. I can feel it. I'm so excited!" Jackson squealed as they all smiled and nodded.

Terrific Tenors Boys Room

Fortunately for the Terrific Tenors boys, there were six of them, so nobody had to argue about a single bed... or so they thought. Mickey, Luke and Koda had decided where they'd be sleeping, and it just meant that Walter and Shawn had to figure out on their own who got the last top bunk.

"And why do _you_ get to be on the bottom bunk? Because you were on this show last season? You barely made it through." Shawn looked at Walter, not caring about what he thought.

"And why should _you_ get the bottom bunk? It's not like any of us have gotten any of us deserve it more than the-" Suddenly, a strange figure walked into their conversation shyly.

"I'll take the top bunk, no problem." The figure was Denzel, and he quickly put his stuff on the top and sat down on the top. Walter looked over to him.

"Where did you come from?" Walter asked to Denzel. "Have you been here the whole time? Why didn't you say something?" Denzel looked at them.

"Yeah, I just didn't want to really make a scene. I don't mind the top bunk." He shrugged as Walter looked over at Shawn. He caught his attention then, realizing now there's a bottom bunk available, snagged it as Shawn was distracted. Shawn looked over to Walter, but it was too late, he had taken the last bottom bunk. Walter looked over and gave Shawn a stink eye as he set his stuff up. Shawn sighed as he threw his stuff on the top bunk, ignoring Walter.

"And that's how you get things done, baby." He said as he relaxed, laying down and lifting his arms resting his hands under his head. Chris suddenly walked into their room, camera in front of him.

"And _that_ is our first episode of Total Drama Arts! Tune in next time!"

 **A/N: Hey y'all! I am SO excited to get this going! The next chapter after this will probably be a storyline/filler chapter, followed by the challenge! Please submit to me either a song or monologue that describes your character before the end of the next chapter. Feel free to PM me if you wanna bounce some ideas off of me for songs/monologues, there are a few ideas I have about some characters if you're stuck!**

 **Also, DUN DUN DUNNNNN. Hope you guys like that twist I added! Sami, Jason, Shawn and Piper from my first installment of "Total Drama Arts" will be playing as contestants with your OCs! As the chapters come along their stories will be shown, but I explained it a little within the story, and it's in the google doc I sent you all about the sum-up of last season. (Some of you have also read the monstrosity that is the first season of Total Drama Arts, and I thank you!) Don't worry too much about needing to know their history, though.**

 **Anyway, tl;dr, get those songs/monologues in and please PM me with any questions you may have! You may also send in a confessional cam via reviews if you'd like, though this is totally optional and just helps me get a feel of how your character may be feeling, especially if they didn't get much talking action in the episode! See you all soon!**

 **~Sami**


	3. Just Another Day

Living Room

It had been just a few days since the contestants entered the mansion and started the game. They had been getting acquainted with each other, started some solid game plans, gained friends and enemies alike, and some have even started crushing on each other in the house. Most of the contestants were either buried in song databases or in their rooms, but Denzel was in the living room, reading a book as he spotted Lila, who was humming a song to herself. Denzel, intrigued by her velvety voice, discretely put his book down and watched her.

"C'è una fiammata di luce, In ogni parola, Non importa quale senti, Il sacro o il rotto Hallelujah." Lila turned around, not noticing that Denzel was there, and both of them got startled by each other.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I.. I didn't know you were there." Lila said embarrassingly, her cheeks turning red. Denzel was enthralled by her. He had never seen a girl like Lila. She was beautiful, and he enjoyed hearing her accent. He had never met someone from another country.

"Oh, it's okay. I think your voice is beautiful." The two of them looked at each other, clearly embarrassed. Lila continued to look at him, but he didn't know why. "I can move if you want. I'm just reading my book, I can go anywhere with thi-" Lila continued looking at him, as she still didn't understand him.

"I'm sorry... English my second language." Lila sounded confused, thinking she was being a bother to him. "I'll go." She pointed to the door, and Denzel waved her goodbye. As she walked away, Denzel waited until she left the room, and slumped into his seat, sighing. He quickly shook it off and got up, leaving to go to another room.

* * *

Confession Cam

Lila: *spoken in Italian, translated into English in captions* I don't know who he is, but I think he's really cute. I don't know if he's into me, though.

* * *

Denzel: Maybe if I learn Italian I could get closer to her. But... who would want someone like me in their life? I'm poor, I'm ugly, and Lila is just way out of my league.

* * *

Backyard

Jackson loved being outdoors. She loved sitting by the pool, guitar in hand as she thought about all the different things in this life that made her happy. Jackson had a prosthetic leg from an accident. She wasn't ashamed to let people know of it, but she didn't want to put a huge target on herself and make people think she's worthless to them game-wise, so when she wanted to sit outside and wear shorts that exposed her prosthetic, she would go out here at night, knowing everyone was doing something else inside then. She thought she was alone, but then she heard the screen door open. With panic, she started to get up, but it was too late, as Carson was standing behind her. He looked at her, her face deadpanned as he noticed her prosthetic leg.

"I'm sorry, I should have been more honest with everyone, I don't-" Carson lifted up his pant leg, revealing he had a prosthetic leg as well, and sat down with her.

"When my mother was pregnant with me, she got really sick and it resulted in a deformity where my leg hadn't grown on." Carson smiled at him, happy that someone here understood what it meant to have one leg and having to hide it. "And besides, I could tell a person with a prosthetic anywhere by their limp." Jackson laughed, smiling at him as she knew exactly what she meant.

"Well, I guess you do a good job at hiding yours, then," Jackson said to him.

"It's easy to when you've gone your whole life not knowing what it's like to have two legs." Jackson looked at him, embarrassed and feeling like they're getting too depressing for each other. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to go bad. I'm Carson." Jackson took her hand into his, pausing as they shook hands.

"Right. I'm Jackson, but my real name is Lydia." Carson smiled at the girl.

"Why go by Jackson? Lydia is a beautiful name." Jackson blushed at him.

"It's my middle name. I guess as a child I felt Lydia was too girly, and I guess after that I was just like, screw it, let's keep it." Carson nodded. He thought she was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever met. Her short, blue hair reminded him of a girl he used to know. Carson started getting up, leaving to go to the kitchen.

"Well, all this talk is making me hungry. You wanna come with?" Jackson smiled as he held out his hand for her to get up. She took his hand, wobbling up to him.

"Sure!" The two of them, blushing like crazy, opened the screen door, Carson allowing Jackson to go inside before him.

* * *

Confession Cam

Jackson: Carson is entrancing. Simply ravishing. I just worry I could get into some sort of relationship with him and lose sight of winning.

* * *

Carson: Jackson is really something special.

* * *

Rehearsal Space, Terrific Tenors

The Terrific Tenors were getting together to talk about themselves and talk game. The Terrific Tenors didn't do well last season, their final 5 being mostly Screaming Sopranos, and they really wanted to try to make it to the end.

"We don't want to be like the losers who got out within the first few weeks, so we have to devise some sort of plan." Lizzy looked over to Piper and Shawn, the two alumni who got out quickly. "No offense." Shawn and Piper nodded, pretending not to be offended. "I propose we have a team captain, and I nominate myself." Walter rolled his eyes at the girl. She probably thought that since she's beautiful and the token mean girl, she can do whatever she wants.

"And why should you be team captain? And why do we _need_ a team captain?" Walter asked. Suddenly, Ivy looked over at Luke, an idea hatching in her brain.

"If we're doing team captains, it should be _Luke._ I mean, his mother _is_ a famous pop star! He's got talent in his DNA!" Luke looked over at Ivy, embarrassed at being out like this. He did this show to avoid his mother's spotlight and be his own person. Before Luke could say something, Walter butted in.

"Yes! Luke could be our team captain, maybe his mother will help and make us the favorite of the two teams!" Walter could sense that Luke was uncomfortable, but he continued on anyway. "Unless, unless you're not your mother? Do you even have a talent? Or are you just here because of your mother's money? All in favor of Luke being our team captain, raise your hand!" Luke looked over at the group, who was now staring at him as they all raised their hands in agreement. He knew he had to say yes. He sighed as he made his decision. "What do you say, Luke? Will you be our new team captain?"

"Yeah, that sounds awesome! I'll do it!" Luke said, hoping this would make him be safe for at least a few weeks. "Now, my first decree as our team captain, I release you all to work on your challenge songs and monologues! Either way one of us has to go home, but at least with enough practice, we can show we're a real threat!" The others smiled as they headed out, Piper whispering into Lizzy's ear as they walked out.

"Hey. I used to be the mean girl. And it was... really exhausting. Deep down, I was just an insecure girl who let out her frustration by being rude to others and, well, it got me out first. I just wanted to let you know... if you wanna talk, I'm here. We have to stick together." Lizzy looked at her, angry, but trying not to show that she was right because Piper was right, Lizzy was that way. Instead of telling her she's right and crying like she wanted to, she kept it cool, as her teammates were still around. She ignored her and walked away, running quickly to the room to be alone. As the rest of the group crowded out, Walter stayed, closing the door and grabbing Ivy to talk to her.

"That was great! We did _that!_ " Ivy said to Walter. She had so much evil chemistry with him, and they didn't even plan that out in advance. "Work with me. Work with me and we'll be great together. We'll start off with voting out our new team captain, Luke." Walter shushed her, nodding his head no.

"That's too predictable. We have to devise a plan to get someone else out. Someone unexpected." Walter looked over at her, knowing this was the start of a great alliance. "Come, we have much to discuss." Walter took her arm and walked out with her, dashing to the nearest empty room to talk strategy. He never thought he'd be the type to work with someone that's like him, but the game works in mysterious ways.

* * *

Confession Cam

Lizzy: Why should I listen to Piper? She's just telling me this to get in my head... She's really just... a fakeout... *suddenly, Lizzy's face turns numb, and she pauses, and begins to cry* What is wrong with me? Why does this always happen to me? I want to be nice. Piper's right. I am just an insecure girl who tries to cope with my sadness by being rude to others. *suddenly, as she walks out, Luke is at the other side of the door and sees her crying, and she quickly wipes her tears* Didn't anyone teach you not to crowd a door?

Luke: *from behind the door* Oh, I'm sorry, I'll come back in a few minutes... *closes the door*

Lizzy: *looks at the door, then looks back at the confession camera, sitting back down for a second* What's the point?

* * *

Living Room, Night Time

As everyone was asleep, Shawn, Piper, Jason and Sami were seen in the living room, sitting around and chatting just like old times. They were all on the same team last year, but this year they were separated in pairs - Jason and Sami being together, and Piper and Shawn being together. They still felt betrayed that Chris roped them into being coaches just to learn that they're actually competing, but they were happy they at least had safety for the first few weeks.

"So what do you guys all think of the new contestants?" Jason asked.

"I like them. Definitely different than our group, but they're nice." Sami said. "Though I'm pretty sure the girls on my team just are sucking up to me to get farther into the game." The others nodded.

"It's pretty much the opposite for Piper and I. Our team is plotting against us the second we're out of safety, I just know it. They keep talking about how we got out first and before a merge. I just hope we can all make it past merge and work together." Piper nodded at Shawn's statement.

"We should have worked together last season. Honestly, Sami is the only one people actually care about. But we can change that this year." Piper said, devising a plan. "We just have to make it to the merge, then we can work towards a final 4 deal." The others liked the idea of this, but noticed a few flaws.

"How are we supposed to work together to not be eliminated while being on separate teams?" Sami asked.

"We can help each other out, keep each other in the know," Piper said. Sami felt dirty.

"Isn't that cheating?" Sami asked. Piper just looked at her.

"It's innovative. We just have to make sure nobody knows we're working together. It'll be hard. We'll have to align with other people, show we're here for a new start. We can do that, right?" The others nodded at Piper's idea, hesitant but worried it might not work out. "We'll meet in secret and talk about how our teams are doing." Sami felt out of character doing this, but she trusted Piper. She was her friend, which is why she was the first one to say something.

"Let's do it." She sounded nervous when agreeing, but she decided it was worth a try, and at least they're safe for two weeks. She got up, looking tired. "It's getting pretty late, so I'm gonna head to bed. Let's all leave at different times, though."

"Agreed." Piper said, staying where she was, waving goodbye to Sami.

* * *

Confession Cam

Sami: Do I think this will work? Honestly, I think it's kind of predictable. But I love Piper, she's a great friend and has really changed since being on the show. I want to go with this plan, but... I don't know. I'll just let Jason do the talking for us. *sighs, looking down* Is this foul play?

* * *

Mickey: *looks at the camera, wide-eyed* I was going to the kitchen for a late snack, and I heard Sami, Shawn, Piper and Jason talking about something... I couldn't hear what they were saying, but it looked serious... *pauses for a bit* Maybe it was just an innocent conversation. *shrugs*

* * *

 **A/N: Hey all! Thanks for reading the new chapter, for those of you who made it this far! If you didn't see your character here, don't worry, I'm trying my best to give everyone some love/attention! It's hard, there's 20 of us! To recap from last chapter: If you haven't sent me out a song or monologue that describes your character best, please do so! I will also accept songs characters can dance to if you'd like that as well, I just need something that will represent their talent and themselves. If you need me to choose for you or you need help deciding, PM me! And remember, next chapter will be the challenge episode, and I expect y'all to get back to me by next week with a song/monologue! At the end of the challenge episode I'll also need you to vote someone from your team out! I will try to release at least 1 chapter every week, just to stay on track. And as always, any questions please let me know! Please review and give a confessional from your character, though that's totally optional. :)**

 **~Sami**


	4. Getting To Know You

Terrific Tenors Boys' Room

It was the day of the first ever challenge - the teens were to sing a song that's personal to who they are, and they were all nervous. This day could definitely make or break things. Nobody wanted to be the first to go home, but unfortunately, someone has to be the first. Mickey appeared at the foot of Shawn's bed as the boy slowly began to wake up.

"Hey, Shawn." Shawn looked over at Mickey, dazed and confused, as he had just woken up after being up late. "You're up early, I saw you last night with Pi-" Suddenly, and without warning, Shawn began to realize what Mickey was about to say. There were still other guys in the room, and he didn't want what had been said last night to be revealed to the others. He quickly got up out of his bed, Mickey being told to follow him into a safe spot as he rushed out before Mickey could say anything more. Before he began talking, he looked around to make sure that nobody was there. When he deemed this spot clear, he began to talk to Mickey.

"Look man... I don't want to work with them." Shawn said, panting. "I know you heard that Piper wants to form a secret alliance of the four of us from last season, but I don't want to do it. I need to get to at least the merge, and it's too predictable to work with the obvious choices, and some that are even on my team." Mickey looked at him starry-eyed.

"You were going to _work_ with them? I was just going to tell you that I saw you up late last night talking with your friends from last season and that I was surprised you were up so early." Shawn looked at him, and in his mind slapped himself in the face. He just revealed what Piper had planned, and Mickey didn't even suspect that was what he was doing.

"Honestly, I saw you the first day and thought you were pretty cool. I think we should try to make it past merger together. And add some people in with us." Shawn thought about it. "Maybe recruit a guy or two from our team." Mickey looked up at Shawn and thought this was great that not only had _someone_ wanted to work with him, but it was someone who had been on last season. Sure, he didn't make it very far last time, but this could be the start of something great.

"That would be great! When I came onto the show I was afraid everyone would be pop and Broadway singers, so I'm glad to see a fellow rocker in this game, even if you were already on the show!" Mickey smiled as he did a little air-guitar diddy.

As they continued talking, they realized that other people had started to come out of their rooms and near the stairs.

"We should probably start getting ready for the day." Shawn said, Mickey nodding. "But let's talk about what songs we're doing today." The two guys started walking back into the room, talking about what they'd be performing tonight. It was going to be the start of a great friendship.

* * *

Confession Cam

Shawn: Honestly, Piper, Jason and Sami are great, I'd love to work with them, I had fun with them in the loser resort and Sami is like my sister. But if I have to be in this sucky situation where I'm stuck to compete, I might as well use all the resources I have to try and make it to the end. Sure, I'll stay talking with Piper and them, it helps with being safe, but I'll just be in the background. I won't do any of the dirty play she wants me to do. I'm going to stay loyal to my team until we make it to merge, and _then_ the four of us can talk.

* * *

Living Room

As the time for the competition came closer and closer, Lizzy was in a small part of the living room, headphones in her ears, humming the tune of her song for the challenge. She needed this to be perfect, and she needed to start on the right foot. Suddenly, as she turned around for a split second, she could see Luke was sitting right next to her, and she jumped out of her skin, startled. She ripped her headphones out of her ears, enraged he was sitting here without telling her, the music from the headphones playing slightly.

"What are you doing here? How long have you been here?" She asked.

"I just wanted to apologize for walking into the confessional the other day." Luke said, the two of them making sure nobody was around. "I know it might be hard-"

"We don't talk about that. _Ever._ As far as I know, nothing happened." Lizzy looked over at Luke, making sure he knew to keep his mouth shut. As Lizzy began to pick up her headphones and start her song over, Luke began to say something.

"I just know what it's like to feel like you have to put up an act. That's all." Before Lizzy could react, Luke walked away, knowing he said what he needed to say. Lizzy could feel the tears in her eyes, but she quickly stopped herself from feeling negative emotion. It wasn't needed and would just bring her down. But, what he said was right. She knew in her heart she can't continue to be like this. But if she's not like this, then who is she _really?_

Game Room

As everyone was getting their final touches done on their performances for the afternoon, Dustin was de-stressing the only way he knew how: by playing chess. He couldn't believe they had a chess board here, as he didn't think many people his age really played chess anymore. He was used to it, as he usually battled with himself. It's how he liked it, and he usually was able to beat himself.

As Dustin turned around to look at the other side of the board, he could see Koda walking in. Koda was afraid people wouldn't like him because of his cerebral palsy that caused fluid caught inside his brain, making his head look enlarged. He had embraced it as it's been part of him his whole life, but he didn't want people to vote him out because of his disability, so he's been laying low this week. It was hard to do that, as he was a very social person, so the isolation was deafening to him. He walked over to Dustin, intrigued at how he was going back and forth with himself.

"Hey!" Dustin jumped a little in his seat as he heard Koda yell. "What are you doing?" Dustin looked up at him. He didn't want to embarrass himself by saying he was playing alone, but what else did it look like he was doing?

"I'm playing chess... by myself. It's just how I like it." Koda nodded over at Dustin. He looked like he was okay by himself, so he was going to leave him to it, but something was telling him that he should seek out Dustin as a friend.

"I'm Koda. I'm on Terrific Tenors. You know, I've always wanted to learn to play chess, and we've got some time before the challenge." Dustin looked over at Koda and smiled. He was touched that someone who wasn't over 60 wanted to play with him, and was glad to be getting out of his shell for a bit before the challenge.

"Have a seat." Dustin nodded as Koda sat across from him and reset the board. He knew this would be the start of a great friendship. He wasn't too worried about them being on separate teams, because he knew maybe if they made it past merge they could work together.

Auditorium

The teens began to come into the auditorium, sitting side by side with their teammates. This performance won't really matter in a few weeks, but at this moment it could be the most crucial start for a good impression on not just the people they're living and competing with, but with the fans watching Total Drama Arts. This would be the moment where they'd hear the songs that defined who they are as a person and as a performer.

As everyone started to separate into their own teams, Arin looked over at Hinley, who was stuck in her own little world. He could see that he was looking at Sami, who was sitting across from them chatting with a few girls from their team. Arin lightly hit Hinley on the shoulder, and Hinley looked over at her.

"What was that for?" Hinley asked. He had never interacted with Arin, so she didn't know why he was acting like her playful friend he could just hit to get her attention.

"Why are you staring at those girls? You look weird." Hinley started to blush, but hid it by making a confused face - it didn't really work to her advantage, as it just made her look constipated. Hinley started to feel panicked, as she could never let anyone here know she likes Sami. She didn't want to deal with the awkward that would come up with that.

"Oh, I was just... staring into space. Thinking about how shitty of a singer I am. Please kill me at the end of this challenge." The two of them laughed.

"I brought the gun just in case I end up failing myself." Hinley looked up at Arin as he said that. Back home, she would give jokes that are self-digging to her image, and people would ask her if she's all right. She's glad that someone in this competition laughed at her harmless jokes about herself, and played back with jokes like that as well, knowing she's not actually serious.

* * *

Confession Cam

Arin: Something's going on with Hinley and Sami... I'm not gonna be an asshole, I won't probe her. *pauses, and then chuckles* I _am_ an asshole, I'm probably gonna do it.

* * *

As the teens started sitting down and getting comfortable, Chris came up onto the stage, ready to host today's challenge.

"Good afternoon, and welcome to your first challenge of Total Drama Arts season 2!" Chris said. "This may be the most important challenge of these next few weeks, as we'll all get to learn who you are and what shapes you. Now, as a reminder, there will be no team that is exempt from the elimination tomorrow. Everyone will vote for someone to go home from their team, and 1 person from each team will be eliminated. Now, as long as everyone is clear of the rules, let's have our first person perform today. We'll do alternating turns for the teams, Terrific Tenors up first. Any volunteers?" The teens looked at him blankly - nobody wanted to be the first to go up. Suddenly, Koda accidentally let out a cough, and Chris took that as a volunteering move.

"Koda, you go first!" Koda looked around at everyone and shrugged, not too upset that he had to go first. He was nervous, as he hadn't ever performed in front of a camera for TV, but he was ready to sing his heart out and show the world who he really was.

"Hi, my name is Koda, and I'll be performing Mad Hatter." He took a deep breath as he began to sing.

 _"My friends don't walk, they run_

 _Skinny dip in rabbit holes for fun_

 _Popping, popping balloons with guns, getting high off helium_

 _We paint white roses red_

 _Each shade from a different person's head_

 _This dream,_ dream _is a killer_

 _Getting drunk with the blue caterpillar_

 _I'm peeling the skin off my face_

 _'Cause I really hate being safe_

 _The normals, they make me afraid_

 _The crazies, they make me feel sane_

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_

 _The craziest friend that you've ever had_

 _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

 _You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

 _Where is my prescription?_

 _Doctor, doctor please listen_

 _My brain is scattered_

 _You can be Alice_

 _I'll be the Mad Hatter_

 _I'm peeling the skin off my face_

 _'Cause I really hate being safe_

 _The normals, they make me afraid_

 _The crazies, they make me feel sane_

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_

 _The craziest friend that you've ever had_

 _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

 _You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

 _You think I'm crazy, you think I'm gone_

 _So what if I'm crazy? All the best people are_

 _And I think you're crazy too, I know you're gone_

 _That's probably the reason that we get along_

 _I'm nuts, baby, I'm mad_

 _The craziest friend that you've ever had_

 _You think I'm psycho, you think I'm gone_

 _Tell the psychiatrist something is wrong_

 _Over the bend, entirely bonkers_

 _You like me best when I'm off my rocker_

 _Tell you a secret, I'm not alarmed_

 _So what if I'm crazy? The best people are_

 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are_

 _All the best people are crazy, all the best people are"_

The teens gave him an applause as he took a bow and began to sit down, relieved it was over. The others were a little startled, they were still getting used to him, didn't know much about him. Most of them were in the dark about why he appeared to have an enlarged head and a cord taped to the side of his head, but they tried not to judge him.

As he sat down the teens were silent, not knowing how to go up without looking like a target. They were all overthinking it at this point, and knowing that people have already gotten to know her from last season, Sami quickly got up to the stage, desperate to sing again. Though she was nervous to be back as a surprise contestant, she really did enjoy the performance part of the show.

"Hi! My name is Sami, but, you already know that I guess." She seemed nervous, as these were a new set of people to her. "I'll be singing Secret of Happiness." She smiled as she began to sing.

 _"I've discovered,_

 _the secret of happiness is,_

 _Learning how to glide_

 _I've discovered,_

 _the secret of happiness is,_

 _Just enjoy the ride..._

 _Don't let your journey be tainted by pride and..._

 _I've discovered,_

 _the secret of happiness is,_

 _not to mourn the past_

 _I've discovered,_

 _the secret of happiness is,_

 _not to run too fast!_

 _You can still beat them by coming in last,_

because,

 _the secret, the secret of happiness is,_

 _I've discovered,_

 _the secret of happiness is,_

 _not to be afraid,_

 _I've discovered,_

 _the secret of happiness is,_

 _all illusions fade!_

 _Don't fear the future, you'll just be delayed, cause,_

 _The secret, the secret of happiness is,_

 _living in the now,_

 _Living in the time it takes to blink, I think, is how,_

 _we're meant to be living..._

 _I've discovered,_

 _the secret of happiness is,_

 _following my will..._

 _I've discovered, the secret of happiness is,_

 _that we can run that hill,_

 _happiness comes when we learn to be still, and,_

 _the secret, the secret of happiness is..._

 _the secret of happiness is clear,_

 _the secret of happiness is near,_

 _the secret of happiness is here..."_ As her voice faded away, she gave a small curtsy, smiling as the others clapped for her. She was truly very talented, which they felt would be a great thing for their team, but once they merged, they knew they had to do something about her right away. They couldn't let someone who had been so close to winning win a second time when she didn't even seek to compete in the first place.

As Sami sat down, the teens were a little more wanting of going next, and Lizzy decided to go up next. She stood on the stage, adjusting her mic. She wasn't nervous, she was used to performing.

"I'm Lizzy, most of you already know, and if you don't get with the times. I'll be singing Real Friends."

 _"Real friends, how many of us?_

 _How many of us, how many jealous? Real friends_

 _It's not many of us, we smile at each other_

 _But how many honest? Trust issues_

 _Switched up the number, I can't be bothered_

 _I cannot blame you for havin' an angle_

 _I ain't got no issues, I'm just doin' my thing_

 _Hope you're doin' your thing too_

 _I'm a deadbeat cousin, I hate family reunions_

 _Fuck the church up, I'm drinkin' at the communion_

 _Spillin' free wine, now my tux is ruined_

 _In town for a day, what the fuck we doin'?_

 _Who your real friends? We all came from the bottom_

 _I'm always blamin' you, but what's sad, you're not the problem_

 _Damn I forgot to call her, shit I thought it was Thursday_

 _Why you wait a week to call my phone in the first place?_

 _When was the last time I remembered a birthday?_

 _When was the last time I wasn't in a hurry?_

 _Tell me you want your tickets when it's gametime_

 _Even to call your daughter on her FaceTime_

 _Even when we_ was _young I used to make time_

 _Now we_ be _way too busy just to make time_

 _Even for my..._

 _Real friends_

 _I guess I get what I deserve, don't I?_

 _Word on the streets is they ain't heard from him_

 _I guess I get what I deserve, don't I?_

 _Talked down on my name,_ throwed _dirt on him_

 _I couldn't tell you how old your daughter was_

 _Couldn't tell you how old your son is_

 _I got my own Jr. on the way, dawg_

 _Plus I already got one kid_

 _Couldn't tell you much about the fam though_

 _I just showed up for the yams though_

 _Maybe 15 minutes, took some pictures with your sister_

 _Merry Christmas, then I'm finished, then it's back to business_

 _You wanna ask some questions 'bout some real shit?_

 _Like I ain't got enough pressure to deal with_

 _Please don't pressure me with that_ bill _shit_

 _Cause everybody got 'em, that ain't children_

 _Oh you've been nothin' but a friend to me_

 _Niggas thinkin' I'm crazy, you defendin' me_

 _It's funny I ain't spoke to niggas in centuries_

 _To be honest, dawg I ain't feelin' your energy_

 _Money turn your kin into an enemy_

 _Niggas ain't real as they pretend to be_

 _Lookin' for all my real friends_

 _How many of us? How many of us are real friends_

 _To real friends, to the_ real _end_

 _'Til the wheels fall off, 'til the wheels don't spin_

 _To 3 A.M., callin'_

 _How many real friends?_

 _Just to ask you a question_

 _Just to see how you_ was _feelin'_

 _How many?_

 _For the_ last _you_ was _frontin'_

 _I hate when a nigga text you like, "what's up, fam, oh you good?"_

 _You say, "I'm good" then great, the next text they ask you for somethin'_

 _How many?_

 _What's best for your family, immediate or extended_

 _Any argument, the_ media'll _extend it_

 _I had a cousin that stole my laptop that I was fuckin' bitches on_

 _Paid that nigga 250 thousand just to get it from him_

 _Real friends_

 _Huh?_

 _Real friends_

 _I guess I get what I deserve, don't I_

 _Word on the streets is they ain't heard from him_

 _I guess I get what I deserve, don't I_

 _Talked down on my name,_ throwed _dirt on him"_

She looked over at the audience as they applauded and then walked back down as Jackson came up on the stage, wide-eyed and excited.

"This experience so far has been exhilarating! My name is Lydia, but you can call me Jackson. I will sing I Love Play Rehearsal." She gripped onto the mic, detaching it from the stand as she began to sing.

 _"I love play rehearsal_

 _Because it's the best!_

 _Because it is fun_

 _I love play rehearsal_

 _And I get depressed as soon as it's done_

 _But not depressed as in like kill yourself depressed_

 _No, I'm not into self-harm_

 _Dude, I swear, here check my arm!_

 _See, I just use the word to emphasize a point_

 _Show the passion I have got_

 _I am passionate a lot_

 _I have mad, gigantic feelings_

 _Red and frantic feelings_

 _About most everything_

 _Like gun control, like spring_

 _Like if I'm living up to all I'm meant to be_

 _I also have a touch of ADD_

 _Where was I?_

 _Oh, right!_

 _I love play rehearsal_

 _Cause' you are equipped with direction and text_

 _Life is easy in rehearsal_

 _You follow a script so you know what comes next_

 _Anywho the point that I'm getting to is Sometimes life can't_

 _Work out in the way_

 _It works out in the play_

 _Like the only time I get to be the center of attention_

 _Is when I'm Juliet or Blanche DuBois_

 _And can I mention?_

 _That was really one of my best roles_

 _Did you see that?_

 _And no matter how hard I try_

 _It's impossible to narrow down the many reasons why-_ y-y

 _I love play rehearsal_

 _I happiness cry whenever it starts!_

 _It's just so universal_

 _Getting to try playing so many parts_

 _Most humans do one thing for all of their lives_

 _The thought of that gives me hives!_

 _I've got so many interests I wanna pursue_

 _And why am I telling this to you?_

 _Guess there's a part of me that wants to_

 _Back to play rehearsal_

 _My brain is like '_ bzz _'_

 _My heart is like 'wow!'_

 _'Cause we're here at play rehearsal_

 _And it's starting_

 _We're starting_

 _It's starting_

 _Soon..."_ She smiled as the teens clapped for her. Though she was quirky and enjoyed using SAT-like words, she was pretty talented. As she walked down to the seats, sitting next to Carson, she watched as Luke came up on the stage, feeling nervous.

"Hey, my name is Luke, and I'll be singing Two Stars." Suddenly, Arin interjected.

"Wait, isn't that from Camp Rock? That old Disney Channel movie?" He snickered. Arin just wanted to give him a hard time and laugh at someone. It wasn't like he was taking the challenge too seriously, anyway. Luke tensed up.

"Camp Rock was a good movie! Anyway, not the point, I'm just going to begin."

 _"Wake up_

 _When will things be good enough for you to see_

 _All that we can be_

 _I'm sick of_

 _Playing games and acting like we never care_

 _That we're never there_

 _We pay attention (we pay attention)_

 _For only seconds (for only seconds)_

 _Look at you_

 _Look at me_

 _There's never any us_

 _Can't you see_

 _All we can become_

 _We can shine like the sun_

 _If we believe that_

 _2 stars are brighter than one_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Look at you_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Look at me_

 _Listen_

 _The way we feel is not just about you or me_

 _It's the harmony_

 _Just give in_

 _Cause together we'll be bright_ than _just any star_

 _A work of art_

 _We'll make the sky bright_

 _(yeah we'll make it bright)_

 _We'll light it, you and I_

 _Look at you_

 _Look at me_

 _There's never any us_

 _Can't you see_

 _All we can become_

 _We can shine like the sun_

 _If we believe that_

 _2 stars are brighter than one_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Look at you_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Is it too much to ask_

 _That you put us first, oh_

 _I feel like we're last_

 _In our universe_

 _And that's not where we ought to be_

 _Look at you_

 _Look at me_

 _There's never any us_

 _Can't you see_

 _All we can become_

 _We can shine like the sun_

 _If we believe that_

 _2 stars are brighter than one_

 _Look at you_

 _Look at me_

 _There's never any us_

 _Can't you see_

 _All we can become_

 _We can shine like the sun_

 _If we believe that_

 _2 stars are brighter than one_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Look at you_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Look at me_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Look at you_

 _Come on, come on, come on_

 _Look at me"_

Luke wasn't feeling very confident about his song choice, but he was glad he sang how he sang. Even if the song was meant for a girl, he felt what it said was true about his relationship with his mother. They're both equally as talented and he wishes he would make time for him. He wouldn't even be surprised if she wasn't tuning into the show. As he sat down, Hinley began to go up to the stage, dying to get this over with.

"Hey y'all, I'm Hinley, your neighborhood depressed Gen-Z. I'll be singing Toxic. Enjoy."

 _"Baby, can't you see_

 _I'm calling_

 _A guy like you_

 _Should wear a warning_

 _It's dangerous_

 _I'm fallin'_

 _There's no escape_

 _I can't wait_

 _I need a hit_

 _Baby, give me it_

 _You're dangerous_

 _I'm lovin' it_

 _Too high_

 _Can't come down_

 _Losing my head_

 _Spinning 'round and 'round_

 _Do you feel me now?_

 _With a taste of your_ lips _I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slipping under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic_

 _And I love what you do_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic_

 _It's getting late_

 _To give you up_

 _I took a sip_

 _From my devil's cup_

 _Slowly_

 _It's taking over me_

 _Too high_

 _Can't come down_

 _It's in the air_

 _And it's all around_

 _Can you feel me now_

 _With a taste of your_ lips _I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slipping under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic_

 _And I love what you do_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic_

 _With a taste of your_ lips _I'm on a ride_

 _You're toxic I'm slipping under_

 _With a taste of a poison paradise_

 _I'm addicted to you_

 _Don't you know that you're toxic_

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your lovin' now_

 _I think I'm ready now_

 _I think I'm ready now_

 _Intoxicate me now_

 _With your lovin' now_

 _I think I'm ready now"_ Though Hinley didn't have the greatest voice there was, you could tell she at least tried to make it up in acting. The others clapped for her, and she sat down as Piper came up to the stage.

"Hey all, I'm Piper and I'll be singing I'd Rather Be Me." Piper was happy at where she was, she wasn't the mean girl from last season, she was really working on being a better person and she was confident she can make it farther than she would have last season.

 _"So your best friend screwed you over_

 _Acted nice when she's not nice_

 _Well, I have some advice_

 _'Cause it's happened to me... twice_

 _Here's my secret strategy_

 _It always works because_

 _The world doesn't end_

 _It just feels like it does_

 _So raise your right finger_

 _And solemnly swear:_

 _"Whatever they say about me_

 _I don't care!"_

 _I won't twist in knots to join your game_

 _I will say, "you make me mad"_

 _And if you treat me bad_

 _I'll say, "you're bad"_

 _And if I eat alone from this moment on_

 _That's just what I'll do_

 _'Cause I'd rather be me_

 _I'd rather be me_

 _I'd rather be me than be with you_

 _We're supposed to all be ladies_

 _And be nurturing and care_

 _Is that really fair?_

 _Boys get to fight, we have to share_

 _Here's the way that turns out_

 _We always understand_

 _How to slap someone down_

 _With our underhand_

 _So here's my right finger_

 _To how girls should behave_

 _'Cause sometimes what's meant to break you_

 _Makes you brave_

 _So I will not act all innocent_

 _I won't fake apologize_

 _Let's just fight and then make up_

 _Not tell these lies_

 _Let's call our damage even_

 _Clean the slate till it's like new_

 _It's a new life for me_

 _Where I'd rather be me_

 _I'd rather be me than be with you_

 _I'll say, "NO!"_

 _I'll say, "knock it off, with your notes_

 _And your rules and your games"_

 _And those sycophants who follow you_

 _I'll remember all their names_

 _And when they drag you down_

 _Like they inevitably do_

 _I will not laugh along with them_

 _And approve their palace coup_

 _'Cause that's not me_

 _I don't need their good opinions_

 _I have plenty of opinions_

 _Everybody has opinions but it doesn't make them true_

 _What's true is being me_

 _And I'd rather be me_

 _I'd rather be me than be with you_

 _So raise them high_

 _'Cause playing nice and shy_

 _Is insulting my IQ_

 _I'd rather be me_

 _I'd rather be me_

 _I'd rather be me than be with you_

 _I'd rather be me_

 _I'd rather be me_

 _I'd rather be me than be with you"_ Piper beamed with pride as the teens clapped for her, and sat back down at her seat as Janice walked up confidently to the stage, excited to show everyone what she's got.

"Hi, my name is Naomi, and I'll be singing How Far I'll Go! Enjoy."

 _"I've been staring at the edge of the water_

 _Long as I can remember, never really knowing why_

 _I wish I could be the perfect daughter_

 _But I come back to the water, no matter how hard I try_

 _Every turn I take, every trail I track_

 _Every path I make, every road leads back_

 _To the_ place _I know where I cannot go_

 _Where I long to be_

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know_

 _If I go there's just no telling how far I'll go_

 _I know everybody on this island seems so happy, on this island_

 _Everything is by design_

 _I know everybody on this island has a role, on this island_

 _So maybe I can roll with mine_

 _I can lead with pride, I can make us strong_

 _I'll be satisfied if I play along_

 _But the voice inside sings a different song_

 _What is wrong with me?_

 _See the light as it shines on the sea_

 _It's blinding_

 _But no one knows, how deep it goes_

 _And it seems like it's calling out to me, so_ come _find me_

 _And let me know_

 _What's beyond that line, will I cross that line?_

 _See the line where the sky meets the sea_

 _It calls me_

 _And no one knows, how far it goes_

 _If the wind in my sail on the sea stays behind me_

 _One day I'll know_

 _How far I'll go"_ She smiled as everyone clapped for her. She was really excited to be getting this amazing opportunity and had hoped that she wouldn't be voted off before she had the chance to interact with others, as nobody wanted to be the first. Shawn walked up to the stage as Naomi went back down.

"Hi, I'm Shawn... some of you might remember me, some of you might have forgotten me. But anyway, I'm singing Paint it, Black."

 _"I see a red door and I want it painted black_

 _No colors_ any more _, I want them to turn black_

 _I see the girls walk by, dressed in their summer clothes_

 _I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

 _I see a line of cars and they're all painted black_

 _With flowers and my love both never to come back_

 _I see people turn their heads and quickly look away_

 _Like a newborn baby, it just happens every day_

 _I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

 _I see my red door I must have it painted black_

 _Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

 _It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

 _No more will my green sea go turn a deeper blue_

 _I could not foresee this thing happening to you_

 _If I look hard enough into the setting sun_

 _My love will laugh with me before the morning comes_

 _I see a red door and I want it painted black_

 _No colors_ any more _, I want them to turn black_

 _I see the girls walk by, dressed in their summer clothes_

 _I have to turn my head until my darkness goes_

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm,_..

 _I wanna see it painted, painted black_

 _Black as night, black as coal_

 _I wanna see the sun blotted out from the sky_

 _I wanna see it painted, painted, painted, painted black_

 _Yeah!_

 _Hmm, hmm, hmm..."_ Shawn was still a little insecure about being back, as he wasn't remembered as well as those who came back with him, but he was just hoping he could focus on the future and get farther than last summer. As he walked down, Carson came up to the stage, and he nodded at Shawn as he walked up.

"Great to be here. My name is Carson, don't mind the limp, I'll be singing She's A Mystery to Me." Jackson blushed as he said this - could this be a song about her? She was touched if so.

 _"Darkness falls and she will take me by the hand_

 _Take me to some twilight land_

 _Where all but love is grey_

 _Where I can't find my way_

 _Without her as my guide_

 _Night falls I'm cast beneath her spell_

 _Daylight comes our heaven turns to hell_

 _Am I left to burn_

 _and burn eternally_

 _She's a mystery to me_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _In the night of love words tangled in her hair_

 _Words soon to disappear_

 _A love so sharp it cut like a switchblade to my heart_

 _words tearing me apart_

 _She tears again my bleeding heart_

 _I want to run she's pulling me apart_

 _Fallen angel cries_

 _And I just melt away_

 _She's a mystery to me_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _Haunted by her side it's the darkness in her eyes_

 _That so enslaves me_

 _But if my love is blind then I don't want to see_

 _She's a mystery to me_

 _Night falls I'm cast beneath her spell_

 _Daylight comes our heaven turns to hell_

 _Am I left to burn_

 _and burn eternally_

 _She's a mystery to me_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl_

 _She's a Mystery Girl"_ The audience clapped for Carson, but Jackson looked a little weirded out. Carson had just met her, and already he believes that he can't live without her? Carson sat back down next to Jackson, unaware of how she perceived that song to be as Walter came up to the stage.

"Hello, my name is Walter. Great to meet you all. I'll be singing a classic, My Way."

" _And now, the end is near_

 _And so I face the final curtain_

 _My friend, I'll say it clear_

 _I'll state my case, of which I'm certain_

 _I've lived a life that's full_

 _I traveled each and every highway_

 _And more, much more than this, I did it my way_

 _Regrets, I've had a few_

 _But then again, too few to mention_

 _I did what I had to do and saw it through without exemption_

 _I planned each charted course, each careful step along the byway_

 _And more, much more than this, I did it my way_

 _Yes, there were times, I'm sure you knew_

 _When I bit off more than I could chew_

 _But through it all, when there was doubt_

 _I ate it up and spit it out_

 _I faced it all and I stood tall and did it my way_

 _I've loved, I've laughed and cried_

 _I've had my fill, my share of losing_

 _And now, as tears subside, I find it all so amusing_

 _To think I did all that_

 _And may I say, not in a shy way_

 _Oh, no, oh, no, not me, I did it my way_

 _For what is a man, what has he got?_

 _If not himself, then he has naught_

 _To say the things he truly feels and not the words of one who kneels_

 _The record shows I took the blows and did it my way_

 _Yes, it was my way"_ The teens were in awe of his voice - it was so much like Frank Sinatra, which they're sure is why he did that song on purpose. He nodded as he went down to the audience, flattered that everyone liked his performance, as Janice came up to the stage. She looked timid and shy, afraid of what people would think of her, but tried to show the part of her that was excited to get down to business.

"Hi! I'm Janice, and I'll be singing Eyes Wide Open."

 _"La di da da_ da na

 _Yeah_

 _Everybody loves to tell me I was born an old soul_

 _Better keep my eyes wide open_

 _There's so much that I don't know_

 _Just another hotel room_

 _Never felt so all alone_

 _I think about my granddad's eyes,_

 _And they always send me home_

 _I can almost hear him now_

 _Gotta make him proud_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

 _Bless this ground, unbroken_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _And my eyes wide open_

 _I can't see two steps ahead of me,_

 _When the fog comes rollin' in_

 _I never thought I'd miss the rain_

 _Lord knows how long it's been_

 _This dream burns inside of me,_

 _And I can't just let it go_

 _There's still so much that I don't know_

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

 _Bless this ground, unbroken_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _And my eyes wide open_

 _All I have is just this moment_

 _I don't want to miss a second_

 _'Cause it could all be gone in an instant_

 _Yeah, in an instant..._

 _I keep my eyes wide open_

 _Bless this ground, unbroken_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _And my eyes wide open_

 _I'm about to make my way_

 _Heaven help me keep my faith_

 _My eyes wide open_

 _Keep my eyes...wide...open"_

Janice smiled, relieved that it was over as everyone clapped for her. Her insecurities busted out as she got herself deep into the music. She walked back down as Denzel walked up the stage. Not many people knew much about Denzel, they didn't even think he was able to speak. Denzel was okay with that. He preferred to lay low, he figured his type of personality may get him far in the game, too.

"Hey, my name is Denzel and I'll be singing Maybe It's Time."

 _"aybe it's time to let the old ways die_

 _Maybe it's time to let the old ways die_

 _It takes a lot to change a man, hell it takes a lot to try_

 _Maybe it's time to let the old ways die_

 _Nobody knows what awaits for the dead_

 _Nobody knows what awaits for the dead_

 _Some folks just believe in the things they've heard and the things they've read_

 _Nobody knows what awaits for the dead_

 _I'm glad I can't go back to where I came from_

 _I'm glad those days are gone, gone for good_

 _But if I could take spirits from my past and bring 'em here_

 _You know I would, you know I would_

 _Nobody speaks to God these days_

 _Nobody speaks to God these days_

 _I'd like to thank He's looking down and laughing at our ways_

 _Nobody speaks to God these days_

 _When I was a child they tried to fool me_

 _Said the world lament was lost and that the hell was real_

 _But I've seen hell in Reno and these walls want big ol'_

 _Catherine wheel spinning still_

 _Maybe it's time to let the old ways die_

 _Maybe it's time to let the old ways die_

 _It takes a lot to change your plans, hell of train to change your mind_

 _Maybe it's time to let the old ways die_

 _Oh, maybe it's time to let the old ways die"_

The teens cheered for him, amazed at how such a quiet guy like him could easily have one of the best voices in the competition. He nodded his thanks, bowing a bit and blushing silently as he saw Lila enjoying his performance, before going down to the seats as Xavier came to the stage.

"My name is Xavier, and I'll be singing Man in the Mirror." He paused before saying something else. "Oh, and I know we're not campaigning yet, but I do want to let one thing go out in the air - I am a boxer. Do what you want with that information when deciding who to keep."

 _I'm gonna make a change  
_

 _For once in my life_

 _It's gonna feel real good_

 _Gonna make a difference_

 _Gonna make it right_

 _As I turn up the collar on_

 _My favourite winter coat_

 _This wind is blowin' my mind_

 _I see the kids in the street_

 _With not enough to eat_

 _Who am I to be blind_

 _Pretending not to see their need?_

 _A summer's disregard_

 _A broken bottle top_

 _And a one man's soul_

 _They follow each other on the wind you know_

 _'Cause they got nowhere to go_

 _That's why I want you to know_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _And no message could have been any clearer_

 _If you wanna make the world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself and then make a change_

 _I've been a victim of_

 _A selfish kind of love_

 _It's time that I realize_

 _That there are some with no home,_

 _Not a nickel to loan_

 _Could it be really me_

 _Pretending that they're not alone?_

 _A willow deeply scarred_

 _Somebody's broken heart_

 _And a washed-out dream_

 _(Washed-out dream)_

 _They follow the pattern of the wind,_

 _You see_

 _'Cause they got no place to be_

 _That's why I'm starting with me_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _And no message could have been any clearer_

 _If you wanna make the world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself and then make a change_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _And no message could have been any clearer_

 _If you wanna make the world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself and then make that change!_

 _I'm starting with the man in the mirror_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _('Cause you better change!)_

 _No message could have been any clearer_

 _If you wanna make the world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself and then make the change_

 _You gotta get it right,_

 _While you got the time_

 _'Cause when you close your heart_

 _You can't close your your mind!_

 _(Then you close your mind!)_

 _That man, that man, that man, that man_

 _With the man in the mirror_

 _(Man in the mirror, oh yeah!)_

 _That man, that man, that man_

 _I'm asking him to change his ways_

 _(Better change!)_

 _You know that man_

 _No message could have been any clearer_

 _If you wanna make the world a better place_

 _Take a look at yourself and then make a change_

 _Gonna feel real good now!_

 _Oh, no, oh, no_

 _I'm gonna make a change_

 _It's gonna feel real good!_

 _Shamone!_

 _Change_

 _Just lift yourself_

 _You know_

 _You've got to stop it yourself!_

 _(Yeah! Make that change!)_

 _I've gotta make that change today!_

 _(Man in the mirror)_

 _You got to_

 _You got to not let yourself, brother_

 _(Yeah! Make that change!)_

 _You know_

 _I've got to get that man, that man_

 _(Man in the mirror)_

 _You've got to_

 _You've got to move!_

 _Shamone, shamone!_

 _You got to stand up! Stand up! Stand up!_

 _(Yeah. Make that change)_

 _Stand up and lift yourself now!_

 _(Man in the mirror)_

 _(Yeah. Make that change)_

 _Gonna make that change_

 _Shamone!_

 _(Man in the mirror)_

 _You know it!_

 _You know it!_

 _You know it!_

 _You know_

 _Change_

 _Make that change"_ Xavier smiled, proud of his hard work paying off, and he began to sit down as Ivy came up to perform. She was so ready to do this and rock it out.

"Hello! My name is Ivy, and I'll be singing Ignorant. Please enjoy."

" _If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

 _Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

 _It's a circle, a mean cycle_

 _I can't excite you anymore_

 _Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

 _What's my offense this time?_

 _You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

 _Well, sentence me to another life_

 _Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

 _I don't wanna feel your pain_

 _When you swear it's all my fault_

 _'Cause you know we're not the same_

 _No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

 _Yeah, The friends who stuck together_

 _We wrote our names in blood_

 _But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

 _It's good, it's good_

 _Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

 _I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

 _You treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

 _I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend_

 _This is the best thing that could've happened_

 _Any longer, and I wouldn't have made it_

 _It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

 _I'm just a person, but you can't take it_

 _The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

 _They won't get you anywhere_

 _I'm not the same kid from your memory_

 _Well, now I can fend for myself_

 _Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

 _I don't wanna feel your pain_

 _When you swear it's all my fault_

 _'Cause you know we're not the same_

 _No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

 _Yeah, we used to stick together_

 _We wrote our names in blood_

 _But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

 _It's good, it's good_

 _Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

 _Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

 _You treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

 _Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend_

 _Ignorance is your new best friend_

 _Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

 _Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

 _You treat me just like another stranger_

 _Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

 _I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out"_ Ivy flashed a smile and a peace sign as she walked down to her seat, and Dustin started making his way up the stairs to the stage.

"My name is Dustin and I'll be singing Home."

" _Hold on to me as we go_

 _As we roll down this unfamiliar road_

 _And although this wave, wave is stringing us along_

 _Just know you're not alone_

 _'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear_

 _Don't pay no mind to the demons_

 _They fill you with fear_

 _The trouble—it might drag you down_

 _If you get lost, you can always be found_

 _Just know you're not alone_

 _'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

 _Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Oo-oo-oo-oo [2x]_

 _Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa [4x]_

 _Settle down, it'll all be clear_

 _Don't pay no mind to the demons_

 _They fill you with fear_

 _The trouble—it might drag you down_

 _If you get lost, you can always be found_

 _Just know you're not alone_

 _'Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

 _Come on!_

 _Ooo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo. Ao-oo-oo-oo [4x]_

 _Aaa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa. Aa-aa-aa-aaaaaa [4x]"_ As Dustin finished, he felt a sigh of relief as the teens clapped for him, and sat down as Lila came upstairs. She looked nervous to be up, but ready to go.

"Hello. I'm Lila, my song is What a Wonderful World. But in Italian." She nodded as she began to sing, noticing Denzel was smiling at her, thinking that she wasn't paying attention when she was. She blushed to herself. She wished she could talk to him, but the language barrier made it hard.

 _"_ _-0_

 _Vedo alberi verdi, anche rose rosse_

 _Le vedo sbocciare per me e per te_

 _E fra me e me penso, che mondo meraviglioso_

 _Vedo cieli blu e nuvole bianche_

 _Benedetti giorni luminosi, sacre notti buie_

 _E fra me e me penso, che mondo meraviglioso_

 _I colori dell'arcobaleno, così belli nel cielo_

 _Sono anche nelle facce della gente che passa_

 _Vedo amici stringersi la mano, chiedendosi l'un l'altro "come va?"_

 _In realtà stanno dicendo "Ti amo"_

 _Odo bambini che piangono, li vedo crescere_

 _Impareranno molto più di quanto io arriverò mai a sapere_

 _E fra me e me penso, che mondo meraviglioso"_ The audience clapped at her beautiful voice. There was something about the song, the language and her soothing voice that just made the song seem even better. She walked down as Jason came up.

"My name is Jason, and I'm going to sing Run Away With Me."

 _"_ _Let me catch my breath._

 _This is really hard._

 _If I start to look like I'm sweating_

 _That's 'cause I am._

 _I'm not good with words._

 _But that's nothing new._

 _Still I have to try to explain what I want to do_

 _With you…_

 _With you._

 _Run away with me._

 _Let me be your ride out of town._

 _Let me be the place that you hide._

 _We can make our lives on the go._

 _Run away with me._

 _Texas in the summer is cool._

 _We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac_

 _Looking back,_

 _Sam, you're ready,_

 _Let's go_

 _Anywhere._

 _Get the car packed and throw me the key._

 _Run away with me._

 _Sam, I know it's fast._

 _I'm in love with you._

 _Sam, it's crazy but Sam, I'm crazier for you._

 _I have these plans._

 _Sam, I have these plans_

 _Of a house that we build on a bay_

 _When we run away._

 _Let me be your ride out of town._

 _Let me be the place that you hide._

 _We can make our lives on the go._

 _Run away with me._

 _Alabama heat – sign me up._

 _We'll be on the road like some country song._

 _Won't be long._

 _Sam, you're ready._

 _Let's go_

 _Anywhere._

 _Get the car packed and throw me the key._

 _Run away with me._

 _I'm not trying to make you a wife here,_

 _I'm not trying to tie you down._

 _I'm just saying there might be a life here –_

 _A new one as soon as we run,_

 _Just as soon as we run._

 _Run away_

 _Let me be your ride out of town._

 _Let me be the place that you hide._

 _We can make our lives on the go._

 _Run away with me._

 _Mississippi mud – watch me slide._

 _We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac,_

 _Looking back._

 _Sam, you're ready, Sam._

 _Let me be your ride out of town._

 _Run away with me._

 _California dreams, here we come!_

 _Romeo is calling for Juliet._

 _Ready, set,_

 _Sam, you're ready._

 _Let's go_

 _Anywhere._

 _Say the word and I'm already there!_

 _Run away with me."_ Jason smiled as the audience clapped for him. He wished his girlfriend Harlee could be with him right now, but he was glad that he got the opportunity to come back regardless. He watched as Mickey came up to the stage.

* * *

Confession Cam

Jason: So uh, important confessional coming at you... My song mentioned a girl named Sam. And last season Sami and I kissed for a challenge scene, and there was all this drama with my girlfriend, and... I just needed to tell Zakk that I swear to _God_ I am not singing to Sami. The subject's name is Sam. Slight coincidence. *pauses* I just wanted my lungs intact next time I saw Zakk. Carry on.

* * *

"All right, let's go! My name is Mickey, and I'll be singing Borns."

 _Candy_

 _She's sweet like candy in my veins_

 _Baby, I'm dying for another taste_

 _And every night my mind is running around her_

 _Then it's getting louder and louder_

 _Baby you're like lightning in a bottle_

 _I can't let you go now that I got it_

 _All I need is to be struck_

 _By your electric love_

 _Baby, you're electric love_

 _Electric love_

 _Drowning_

 _You make my heart beat like the rain_

 _Surround me_

 _Hold me deep beneath your weight_

 _And every night my mind is running around her_

 _Then it's getting louder and louder and louder_

 _Baby you're like lightning in a bottle_

 _I can't let you go now that I got it_

 _All I need is to be struck_

 _By your electric love_

 _Baby, you're electric love_

 _Electric love_

 _Rushing through me_

 _I feel your energy rushing through me_

 _I feel your energy rushing through me_

 _Baby you're like lightning in a bottle_

 _I can't let you go now that I got it_

 _And all I need is to be struck_

 _By your electric love_

 _Baby you're electric love_

 _Baby you're electric electric"_

The audience clapped for the boy as he gave a "rock" symbol with his hand, then walked back to his seat as Arin, the last person to sing, came up to the stage. He didn't look too pleased to be there, in fact, he purposely made sure he was the last to go.

"I'm Arin, and if you're not nice to me I'm gonna blow up this whole show. I'll be singing I'm Your Boogie Man."

 _"_ _I'm your boogie man that's what I am_

 _I'm here to do whatever I can_

 _Be it early mornin' late afternoon_

 _Or at midnight it's never too soon_

 _To want to please you to want to please you_

 _To want to do it all all for you_

 _I want to be your be your rubber ball_

 _I want to be the one ya love most of all, oh yeah_

 _I'm your boogie man I'm your boogie man_

 _Turn me on_

 _I'm your boogie man I'm your boogie man_

 _Do what you want_

 _I'm your boogie man I'm your boogie man_

 _Turn me on_

 _I'm your boogie man I'm your boogie man_

 _Do what you want_

 _I'm your boogie man that's what I am_

 _I'm here to do whatever I can_

 _Be it early mornin' late afternoon_

 _Or at midnight it's never too soon_

 _To want to take you to want to hold you_

 _I want to give me all all to you_

 _And I want you to completely understand_

 _Just where I'm at and where I am - oh yeah_

 _I'm your boogie man I'm your boogie man,_

 _I'm your boogie man that's what I am_

 _I'm here to do whatever I can_

 _Be it early mornin' late afternoon_

 _Or at midnight it's never too soon_

 _I want to be with you I want to be with you_

 _Yeah we'll be together you and me_

 _I want to see you ah get near you_

 _I want to love you ah from sundown sunup, oh yeah oh yeah_

 _I'm your boogie man that's what I am_

 _I'm here to do whatever I can_

 _Be it early mornin' late afternoon_

 _Or at midnight it's never too soon_

 _To want to please you to want to hold you_

 _To want to do it all all for you_

 _I want to be you be your rubber ball_

 _I want to be the one ya love most of all_

 _I'm your boogie man aha"_ Arin immediately went off stage, laughing at his performance. As he was the final person to perform, Chris came up the stage to release the teens.

"Well, that was quite impressive! Tomorrow we will be eliminating one person from each team. Go rest for the night and decide amongst yourselves who the first elimination will be, because it has to be some of you." Chris looked over at the audience, speaking to the TV viewers. "And join us next time here at Total Drama Arts!"

 **A/N: These challenge episodes are always the worst to write! To make up for not putting a chapter out last week, I'm going to try & put out the elimination chapter by the end of this weekend, but to do that, I need your help! If you all would submit your votes as quickly as you can, we can make this super easy! **

**I will keep this author's note super short, as I know this chapter in general is already very long.**

 **First off, please remember to vote someone off from your team! If you need a reminder of who is on your team, you can visit the first chapter or send me a PM! You may also insert a confessional of how your character is feeling, but that is optional, as always.**

 **Second off, we now have a forum! I intend to use the forum as a chance to get to know each other, and a chance to write down what I have in the authors note just to keep it all together! If you need any questions from me personally, I will be available in PMs, as always. This is the link for the forum, participation is completely optional. I will ahve it in my author's profile as well. forum/Total-Drama-Arts-Forum-For-those-with-OC-s-in-it/216323/**

 **For those of you who had a song chosen for you, I waited as long as I could and chose something for your character! If you saw it and wish to tell me it wasn't in their character, please let me know! I can try to fix it, or you can let me know so I can know for next time how to improve on your character. I am always up for discussing your character and how I can improve on it, or if you just wanna talk about the best things I'm doing, that's cool, too!**

 **If you made it to the end of the author's note, comment "my banana needs peeling" to confuse the other reviewers.**

 **Songs used: Arin – "I'm Your Boogie Man" by KC and the Sunshine Band**

 **Hinley – "Toxic" by Britney Spears**

 **Lila – "What a Wonderful World" by Louis Armstrong *in Italian***

 **Janice – "Eyes Wide Open" by Sabrina Carpenter**

 **Koda – "Mad Hatter" by Melanie Martinez**

 **Lizzy – "Best Friend" by Kanye West**

 **Luke – "Two Stars" from Camp Rock**

 **Sami – "The Secret of Happiness" from Daddy Long Legs**

 **Jackson – "I Love Play Rehearsal" from Be More Chill**

 **Carson – "She's a Mystery Girl" by Roy Orbison**

 **Dustin – "Home" by Phillip Phillips**

 **Naomi – "How Far I Go" from Moana**

 **Shawn – "Paint it, Black" by The Rolling Stones**

 **Piper – "I'd Rather Be Me" from Mean Girls the Musical**

 **Jason – "Run Away with me" from Our First Mistake**

 **Mickey – "Borns" – Electric Love**

 **Walter – "My Way" by Frank Sinatra**

 **Ivy – "Ignorant" by Paramore**

 **Xavier – "Man in the Mirror" by Michael Jackson**

 **Denzel – "Maybe It's Time" from A Star Is Born**

 **~Sami**


	5. First Elimination

Auditorium

The contestants, early in the morning, gathered in the auditorium to be ready for the first of many eliminations. If they could get through this, they thought, they can get pretty far. Each team sat with each other in separate rows, everyone with their new and established friends and crushes.

Over on the Screaming Sopranos side, Carson waved over to Jackson, indicating he had a seat saved for her. Instead, Jackson ignored him, sitting next to the other girls. He was confused, not knowing what he did, but shrugged and sat the opposite end of her.

* * *

Confession Cam

Jackson: I think Carson is a lovely person, but wouldn't you be creeped out if someone you just met dedicated their "about me" song to you? I think that's why I've decided to vote Carson out.

* * *

As the nerves started to kick into the teens, Chris came up on the stage, ready to get the first elimination done with so they can continue with the new week.

"Morning, competitors!" Chris said. "This is the first elimination of Total Drama Arts, and this first elimination is everything. Now, in front of each of you is a small computer box. You will choose who to eliminate, and someone from each team will go to our loser resort. They'll spend the summer there, and at the end of the competition, they'll have a hand in who gets to be the winner of Total Drama Arts! Now, as a reminder, Sami, Shawn, Jason, and Piper are ineligible for elimination until the third elimination. Now, let's get to it!" Chris watched as all of the contestants locked in their votes. They seemed to be pondering hard over their decision, as nobody really knew who to get out. It was the first week, and nobody wanted to leave.

Chris waited another minute before saying, "Time's up! Now, our interns will be getting the results on a computer monitor, and then they will let me know of the elimination." Chris waited about a minute until an intern, a young, short-looking guy with blonde hair, came out with an envelope.

"Thank you. Now, the moment we've all been waiting for... Here are the first few who are safe. Please come up to the stage if your name isn't initially called."

"The obvious ones first, Shawn, Piper, Sami, and Jason." The four of them smiled as they looked over to him. If they had to be competing, they're glad they at least get a few weeks to establish themselves as who they are and not just as the returnees.

"Also safe... Mickey, Lizzie, Luke, Lila, Denzel, Ivy, Naomi, Janice, Jackson, Xavier, Dustin, and Carson." The 16 teens breathed a sigh of relief, and the other four, Koda, Walter, Arin and Hinley, walked up to the stage where Chris was.

"And the two that are safe..." Hinley started packing up, preparing to hear her name. "Hinley and Koda." Hinley looked over to Chris, stopping in her tracks.

"WHAT. I thought for sure everyone was voting me out!" Hinley said. Koda breathed a sigh of relief as he walked back over to his team, and Walter gave an evil eye over to his team.

"You will not forget this, Total Drama! I will have my revenge!" He said, slowly walking out to the driveway. Arin looked over to the teens, his back towards the door.

"Hinley has a crush on Sami." He quickly walked out after revealing this, Hinley's heart dropping. How did he know? Her head started spinning as she tried to process this, and everyone looked at her, then over to Sami to see her reaction. whispering. The two of them looked pretty weirded out, Sami especially, as she didn't really know Hinley that much and she's never been in this sort of situation. Sami was about to walk over to Hinley, but Hinley, not wanting the attention and looking like she might either cry or pass out, ran out of the room.

Chris, watching this all unfold as he packed Walter and Arin away, decided to break the awkward silence.

"Okay! Now, let's all settle down and talk about this week's challenge. This week we'll be doing duets and trios, and from now on, every week we'll be doing a group number! So groups, disperse and get started on that!"

* * *

Confession Cam

Koda: Whew. That was a close one. I almost got eliminated before I could get a chance to really show what I can bring to my team! Guess it's time to kick it up a notch!

* * *

Hinley: What the hell, Arin? You think this is a joke?

* * *

Ivy: *Comes to the camera, furious* We had so many plans! I can't believe my team for taking him out... but at the same time, I'm glad it wasn't me.

* * *

Sami: Well... this is a tricky situation. I don't want to embarrass her, but I want to talk to her about this. I don't know how to fix this. *she puts her hands in her forehead, looking down*

* * *

Living Room

As the teens started to head out of the auditorium and back into the rooms, Carson began to see Jackson, and jogged over to her, tapping her shoulder.

"Hey! We missed each other over in the auditorium." Jackson looked at him blankly, angry at him and not knowing what to say. Carson was finally getting the feeling that maybe Jackson wanted to be left alone, and that he might have said something.

"Was it because I assumed, correctly, that you had a prosthetic? Because if you weren't ready for people to know, I'm so-" Jackson looked around the room, then back at him as she took his arm and brought him outside past the screen door.

"Look, I think you're stupefying, and this past week just hanging out and talking with you has been great, and before this happened, I thought that... maybe we could have been a showmance or something-" Jackson stopped in her tracks, knowing she was blushing and showing her emotions, but then gave herself a moment and got back to being serious. "But... why did you sing that song about me? You just wasted a chance to sing about yourself to sing about me." Carson paused as he realized what he had done now. "Well?" Carson took a deep breath before answering her question.

"There was a girl I met when I was first living in Japan about a year ago. Her name was Ao. We only knew each other for a short time, but she was just one of those people where you knew you'd be with them forever. At the end of the school year I went home for the summer promising I'd be back for the new school year and when I returned I learned she got hit by a drunk driver, died on impact." Now, as she watched Carson tell this story, seeing him tremble thinking of the terrible memory of this accident, she felt horrible for assuming.

"I'm tremendously sorry, Carson. I... I feel horrible, especially since I voted to take you out." Jackson said.

"Don't be. I shouldn't have done a song about her. It's been a year. She'll always be in my heart, but... I've moved on from her, I'm ready to... get to know other people." Carson looked down to her, grabbing her hand. This made Jackson feel nervous. She had hoped he was telling the truth, that he really was over her and wanted to start something new with her. She gave herself a moment before saying something, taking his hand back.

"Would you like to be my duet partner?" She smiled as she grasped his hand. Carson smiled.

"I'd love that."

Library

Today was the day Denzel was finally going to be using his new Italian skills to talk to Lila. Ever since he had met her, he knew he wanted to talk to her, but doubt... and language barriers... got in the way. So he spent all his time not used on preparing for the first challenge learning some Italian phrases. Every time he tried to approach her he would either get feared with doubt, or it'd be a bad time, but Denzel knew she came to the library every day. Lila because of the language barrier wasn't able to make many friends. She was so far away from home, and all she wanted was to talk with someone, but she wasn't very confident in her English. As Denzel heard her footsteps coming in, he grabbed the nearest book, pretending to not be waiting for her as she walked in.

Lila looked over to Denzel, reading his book title, which was upside-down.

"The Birds, the Bees and You" Denzel looked over at the book, then at her, embarrassed, and he dropped the book to the floor as he got his flashcards out with his Italian phrases. _You can do this, Denzel,_ he thought to himself.

"Mi chiamo Denzel. Sono nella tua squadra." _(My name is Denzel. I'm on your team.)_ Lila smiled at him. Though his Italian was a bit dusty and the grammar sounded out of order, she was touched anyone in here was trying to speak with her. In fact, she had even started teaching herself more English so she can talk to everyone better.

"Mi chiamo Lila. È davvero un piacere conoscerti. Sono molto entusiasta di essere qui in America per condividere questo viaggio con tutti voi." _(_ _My name is Lila. It's really nice to meet you. I'm very excited to be here in America sharing this journey with you all.)_ Denzel looked over to her, panicked as he had only learned a few words, and Lila laughed, about to attempt to speak English back at him.

"Do you want to be duet partners... with me?" She asked tenderly. Denzel looked down at himself, he couldn't believe someone wanted to work with him. "I think you..." She paused, trying to think of what to say and how to say it in English. "are a great singer." Denzel smiled, not knowing what to say. He was nervous, and hoped he didn't mess anything up with her while it was still fresh.

"Yes! I mean, si!" Lila blushed as the two began to sit down and discuss songs to do.

* * *

Confession Cam

Lila: Denzel is... handsome. *nods* Never have I seen anyone him. I like he wants to work with me. *struggling with English, but you can tell she's really trying*

* * *

Screaming Sopranos Rehearsal Room

The Screaming Sopranos were getting ready for their first group rehearsal. As everyone started getting ready, Xavier walked over to Jason, ready to ask him something.

"Hey, man. I wanted to see if you'd be interested in doing a duet together for the new challenge. I don't know if you're already paired up with someone, but I figured we had similar music styles and thought it'd be cool!" Jason looked over to Sami. He desperately wanted to follow through with Piper's idea to all secretly work together, but he didn't want to take risks. Being here was a risk enough, as everyone expected him and the other three to work with each other. He had to be bold, at least for now, and not work with Sami. He needed someone, though, as he knew his invincibility was running low. He looked back at Xavier, who was worried he lost Jason's attention. Jason answered back, trying not to look like he was desperate to be hearing this from Xavier.

"Sure. Let's do it. We'll talk more after this rehearsal." Jason and Xavier smiled as they high-fived Xavier and went over to the others, standing next to each other. Naomi stood in front of everyone, waiting to get everyone's attention.

"Hello! Screaming Sopranos!" They all started looking over to her as she stood on top of a guitar amp. "So. Last year there were dance captains, and I think this year we should all take turns doing it. So, who would like to be a dance captain?" Sami raised her hand, not wanting to really cause attention to herself too quickly, especially with everything that's been happening with Hinley, but was confident that being last year's captain people would consider it, anyway. She also really wanted to do this, as she loved choreographing. As Sami kept her hand up, Naomi looked over, nobody really wanting to volunteer.

"Oh, okay! So I guess it's just Sami and I. That's fine." As Sami walked up to stand next to Naomi, she started counting how many people they had, and with herself, she only saw 8 people. "Who are we missing?" The others shrugged, not really wanting to bring Hinley up to Sami, the memory of Arin confessing Hinley's secret still fresh in their minds. Naomi quickly realized it was Hinley and was going to say something, but deciding against it and just moving on.

"Well, this is going to be a really great season, and I just know we can get ourselves to the top! Now let's work on making this group number the best it can be!" The Screaming Sopranos came together in a circle, putting their hands in a circle, then lifting them in the air, screaming "Screaming Sopranos!" This was a great mix of contestants who were all loyal and self-just, so they knew it would be great.

* * *

Confession Cam

* * *

Janice: I would love to be a dance captain, but I just can't deal with the defeat, at least not now. Because we all know that if we lose, people will blame me and put me up! I have to lay low, at least for a bit.

* * *

Xavier: I would have loved to volunteer for dance captain, but I have two left feet. It'll even be a miracle if I don't fall on stage.

* * *

Terrific Tenors Rehearsal Room

Meanwhile, with the Terrific Tenors, things were going a little differently - Ivy, a full-blown leader, had already done the honors of electing herself as the dance captain, and they were in full swing. They, or should we say Ivy, had already decided on the group song and rehearsals have already begun. Ivy was seen at the front, stopping the group as they messed up.

"No, no, no, no! That's all wrong." She said, turning around to Mickey. He was trying his best, but just couldn't get her dance moves. She straightened his back out, and sighed as she walked over to the stereo, stopping the music.

"Let's just take five for water." She allowed the teens to stop and go to the front of the room to get their waters, but stopped them exactly five seconds later.

"Five _SECONDS._ There's NO WINNERS who get breaks longer than a few seconds! To the top!" Her teammates groaned and went back to the formation. Though she was pushy, they were oddly afraid of her at the same time.

* * *

Confession Cam

* * *

Koda: I want to say something and stop her from being so rude, but at the same time, she's somehow great encouragement. I feel great!

* * *

Living Room, late at night

Later at night, while everyone was asleep, Jason, Sami and Shawn were sitting in the room, talking together about what to do with Piper's plan. They weren't exactly on board, as they had found people they genuinely want to work with on their own teams, but didn't want to upset Piper. They were afraid she was all alone and didn't seek any allys of her own.

"I don't know what we're going to tell her." Sami said. "Piper is my friend but I just think it's too risky for us to try & go behind our teams' backs and work all four of us." Jason and Shawn nodded, agreeing. Sami was getting in her head too much again, so she decided to change the subject, not wanting to worry about how to break it to Piper. "But anyway, how are you all doing? Who are you working with for the challenge?"

"Xavier. Cool guy. He's also a boxer. What about you?" Sami smiled, glad Jason found someone to work with. She remembered him from her interactions with Screaming Sopranos and thought he was a good fit for Jason.

"I'm doing a trio with Janice and Naomi. It should be fun." She looked over to Shawn, and he looked tense as she turned to him. "What about you, Shawn?"

"Mickey." Sami looked at him, her mind shifting with questions as he said that.

"You know, Mickey reminds me a lot of Zakk in the sense of that he likes rock and all and I just... I don't get why you didn't like Zakk." Shawn looked at her, surprised she realized it and gave her a long look, embarrassed. "I mean, why? You guys had a lot in common, just like you have a lot in common with Mickey. I really thought you would at least try to like him." He stayed silent for a minute, but then came out and told her what was on his mind.

"Honestly? In the beginning, I didn't think it'd last. I didn't think he was really there for you like you'd be there for him." Sami nodded her head, angry at what he said, but let him finish. "Don't you remember when he yelled at you? Because you were butting into an argument that was about you? Kelvin made up a rumor about you, and he didn't even let you be angry about it, he tried to just save the day. I just hope he'll change over the years. I believe he's a good person. I guess I just wanted what was best for you, and at the time I didn't think it was Zakk. You're basically like my sister. We've been friends since each other's wombs."

"I appreciate you being honest with me." Sami sighed, rolling her head back. "I just wish you didn't pretend to like him just to make me happy. When I got home I re-watched everything, and saw all the comments you said about Zakk. It made me angry because you know me better than anyone, and you should've known that if I hadn't thought he was my forever match, I would have dumped him a long time ago." Shawn sighed; she was right, as always.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Sami smiled at him, hugging him and forgiving what he said.

"I could never be mad at you. Now, let's just make it past the merge, then we can truly work together." Jason looked over to the two, feeling tense after being in the middle of their drama.

"What about Piper? Should we work with her?" Jason asked.

"Of course. But we have to stick to our own teams. We can't give each other info, at least not until we make it past merge. We have to stay fair to our teams." Shawn and Jason nodded at the girl, agreeing, and Sami put her arm around the two guys.

"This is going to be a great sesaon!" Sami said, smiling.

"If we don't get eliminated after our invincibility is over. Let's just lay low, not talk to each other for awhile, at least not in public." Sami nodded her head, agreeing with Jason. "Now, it's getting late and I have to practice with Xavier tomorrow morning. So, let's call this goodnight." Jason got up, fist-bumping Shawn and hugging her as the three said goodbye, going to their rooms.

 **A/N: Sorry, Walter and Arin! Someone had to go and it was you guys! I'm kinda sad they're both gone, as I did have plans for both of them, but that just means it gives me more room to focus on other storylines and create some new ones! But do not worry, as I plan on putting some spotlights on eliminated contestants at their loser resort as soon as I can! That was something I started doing later in the game for the first TDArts and I loved it so much that I want to incorporate it into this season, too.**

 **This next chapter should be easy for me, as I plan on choosing the duets, trios and group numbers, but I am ALWAYS up for suggestions! If you know of any songs you think your character's group should sing in a challenge, let me know! But as a reminder, I most likely won't tell you who is paired up with who this challenge unless I already mentioned it in the challenge. For a reminder, the people I have confirmed to be working in the challenge are:**

 **Sami/Naomi/Janice (Screaming Sopranos), Jason/Xavier (Screaming Sopranos), Mickey and Shawn (Terrific Tenors), Carson/Jackson**

 **Also, thank you guys so much for your participation, patience and support! I'm trying really hard to give some equal screen time to everyone that I can! Expect the next chapter next week, but it could easily be up by the end of the week, as well! This is a fairly easy chapter to write, as I don't have to wait on any submissions. But, do be ready to give your elimination votes if asked when I bring the next chapter up! The faster we can get the elimination votes in, the faster I can have the next chapter ready for you all!**

 **As always, don't forget to review so I know you saw it, and feel free to send me a confessional of how your character is feeling, though it's totally optional! Don't forget that we have a forum for the story, and if you'd like to check the forum out, I have a link on my profile, and feel free to make forum pages so we can all talk and get to know each other and talk more about our characters! If you have any questions or concerns, always feel free to PM me. I'm on fairly often, but Thursday-Sunday I'll be out on a mini vacation so I might not be on as much, but I'll try to answer anyone's questions when I'm not busy!**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading another chapter! Today's "if you read this" game, if you read through this, tell me where you live! If you're not comfortable with your specific range, like city, feel free to tell me where you're from! I'm in Florida!**

 **~Sami**


	6. Whose Line Is It Anyway?

Library

As the challenge was coming closer and closer, the teens were becoming increasingly nervous. Some of them are working with those who they'd never work with, and others are working with new friends they're excited to be able to bond with. Denzel and Lila were together in the library, and Denzel was teaching her some English for their song, while Lila was saying what they meant in Italian. He looked down at their sheet music, pointing to the words as they sang.

" _And what was just a world is a start._ " Denzel blushed as he recited it with her, and smiled.

"That was good." He told her shyly. "How do I say that in Italian?" Lila paused for a moment before stating it.

" _E_ quello che _era solo un mondo è un_ inizio" She smiled. Denzel was about to try to say it, but stopped himself as he realized it was too hard, and they both laughed. "That's okay. It's hard. But you will get it some time. Have you been to Italy?" Denzel stopped and thought about that for a second. He had never even been out of his own city before this, let alone out of the country.

"I've been poor all my life. Leaving just for this show has just been a dream in itself." Lila looked at him, feeling sorry for him as she put together what he said.

"Money problems." She said as he nodded.

"My parents are always fighting, my dad can't work, I pretty much take care of the household while my mother works and gets us money." Lila looked down, as she couldn't imagine not having a good relationship with her family.

"In Italy I am in band with family. Can't think of your struggle in my mind."

"Your English is getting better." Lila nodded as she smiled at him. "I'm glad we're doing this together."

" _Insieme._ " Denzel looked at her.

" _Insieme._ " She smiled as he recited it back, and looked at her, gazing at her beauty, and her gazing into his eyes. The two of them could feel the physical chemistry boiling between them, but just before he could lean in and make a move, he stopped himself, feeling too nervous to go on. The two of them then got silent, looking down and circling their own fingers. "Well, it's getting kind of late. We should go to bed. Big day tomorrow." Lila was a little disappointed, as he can tell he struggles with self-confidence, but nodded in agreement.

"Yes. Um, goodnight. _Buona notte."_

 _"Buona notte."_

Confession Cam

Denzel: *looks down, sighing* Why did I turn away. She definitely noticed what I was trying to do. She's just so beautiful and I'm so not.

Screaming Sopranos Boys Room

Meanwhile in the boys room, Sami, Janice and Naomi were finishing up with Xavier and Jason, who they were helping with their song. The three of them had gone through their song inside and out, and were even getting along really well, so they thought they'd help Jason and Xavier out.

"That was really great, guys!" Janice said, blushing at Xavier. Naomi looked at them, as well.

"Yeah! We're gonna kill it in tomorrow's challenge!" Jason and Xavier smiled at the three.

"Thanks, ladies. Now, if you'll excuse us, it's getting late. We're gonna hit the hay." Xavier told them.

"Goodnight, see you tomorrow!" Sami said as they all waved to them. They said their goodbyes, and they walked out the door, and Sami looked right at Naomi as the coast was clear.

"Girl... I saw that look on you." Janice pretended she didn't know what Sami was talking about, but Naomi looked at her, too, smiling.

"Okay, maybe I like Jason a little bit." Sami looked at Janice, wide-eyed and smiling, excited that a relationship was budding in the mansion.

"JANIIIIIICE OH MY GOODNESS." Janice looked at her, shushing her, not wanting the others to know. "THAT'S AMAZIIIIING."

"Don't be so loud, the entire state of California might be able to hear you." Naomi said, shushing her as well. Sami looked down, promising to be quiet.

"Sorry, sorry. But this is great! Are you going to make a move? Are you gonna talk to him outside of challenge rehearsals?" Janice shrugged, looking at her and Naomi.

"I don't know. This is all so new and exciting. But was it really that obvious?" Naomi and Sami looked at her, not wanting to lie, but you could tell with the way they were smiling guiltily that it was obvious.

"I mean you were pretty much all over him the entire time. You said all this praise about Xavier and barely anything to Jason." Naomi said. Janice sighed. She was too much of a people pleaser, and tried way too hard to get people to like her. The feelings she had for Xavier were real, and she didn't want to mess that up.

"Look, I can get Jason to talk to Xavier, to see if he feels the same way." Janice perked up as Sami said that. "Now, it's getting late. We should go to bed. There's so much to do before the competition!"

Janice and Naomi nodded as they walked next door to their room, and they saw Hinley, for maybe the second or third time this week, which is not a lot of interactions when you live in the same room and are on the same team. Hinley pretty much just showed up for rehearsals and that was it. She couldn't get herself to talk to Sami after what Arin said, and Sami was too busy to even try to go up to her, but the room was empty, and Sami finally saw her chance to talk to Hinley. She looked at Naomi and Janice, who took that cue as a way to get out, and they left the room, leaving Sami and Hinley alone. Hinley looked noticeably uncomfortable, and Sami seemed nervous.

"I don't think you're creepy, or weird. I just want you to know that if what Arin said is true... it's okay. And I'd like to be your friend."

Hinley looked at her, shocked at what she said, but didn't want to express her feelings. Sami chuckled, looking down, not knowing what else to say. She's never been in this situation before. "I mean, I'm just flattered someone thinks I'm pretty. I think Zakk was the only other person that liked me... is this getting weird? This is getting weird." Hinley chuckled, but hid it. She just looked at her, nodding that she understood, and just looked at her as Sami nodded back, an awkward pause between the two girls.

"Okay, I'm gonna let Naomi and Janice back in now." She said, gesturing to the door as Hinley flashed a thumbs-up at her. "I guess we can just drop this now and live our normal time in the show." Sami smiled and nodded awkwardly as she let Naomi and Janice, who were listening from the door and fell as the door was pushed open. Sami looked at them with disappointment, but then the three of them laughed it off.

Auditiorium, next day

The teens, sitting with their respective team members and duet/trio partners, were eagerly awaiting the arrival of Chris, who was currently 20 minutes late. Their nerves were getting to them, and they just wanted him to get in there before they forgot their lyrics or dance moves.

Suddenly, the stage dimmed, and the teens grew silent, awaiting for something big to happen. Instead, Chef appeared on the stage with a cue card, not looking like he wanted to be there, and the teens laughed. They hadn't seen him on the last season, so there must have been some sort of underlying reason he was here.

"Listen up, maggots!" Chef bellowed. "Chris is out sick today, so I came to fill in his shoes. You'll all perform and I'll choose the winner, the losers will vote out a member of their team to be eliminated. Y'all know the drill. Now, someone better volunteer to go first, you don't wanna see what happens if I have to choose names at random." The teens looked around at each other, and suddenly Mickey and Shawn ran out of the audience and onto the stage, not about to find out what torture Chef had in mind if the room stayed silent. Chef left the stage as they came on, nodding, and the two began.

 _Shawn: "Every time that I look in the mirror_

 _All these lines on my face gettin' clearer_

 _The past is gone_

 _It went by like dusk to dawn_

 _Isn't that the way_

 _Everybody's got their dues in life to pay?"_

 _Mickey: "Yeah, I know nobody knows_

 _Where it comes and where it goes_

 _I know everybody's sin_

 _You got to lose to know how to win_

 _Half my life's in books' written pages_

 _Lived and learned from fools and from sages_

 _You know it's true_

 _All the things come back to you"_

 _Shawn: "Sing with me, sing for the year"_

 _Mickey: "Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear"_

 _Shawn: "Sing with me, if it's just for today"_

 _Mickey: "Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away"_

 _Shawn: "Take you away..."_

 _Both: "Yeah, sing with me, sing for the year"_

 _Mickey: "Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear"_

 _Shawn_ :" _Sing with me, if it's just for today"_

 _Both_ :" _Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away..."_

 _Shawn_ :" _Yeah, dream on, dream on, dream on_

 _Dream until the dream comes true"_

 _Mickey: "Dream on, dream on, dream on_

 _Dream until your dreams come through"_

 _Both: "Yeah, dream on, dream on, dream on, dream on_

 _Dream on, dream on, dream on,_ ohhh _..._

 _Sing with me, sing for the year_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

 _Sing with me, if it's just for today_

 _Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

 _Sing with me, sing for the year_

 _Sing for the laughter, sing for the tear_

 _Sing with me, if it's just for today_

 _Maybe tomorrow the good Lord will take you away_

 _He'll take you away...!"_

Out of breath, Shawn and Mickey looked at each other, then looked at their team as they were cheering them on, and they took a bow together. They were starting to enjoy this friendship they had between the two of them. As Mickey and Shawn came down to the steps, Luke and Koda came up to the stage to perform their duet.

 _Luke: "I've always had the hope_

 _That on the day I go to heaven,_

 _Heavenly Father will shake my hand and say:_

 _"You've done an AWESOME job, Kevin!"_

 _Now it's our time to go out..."_

 _Koda: "My best friend..."_

 _Luke: "And set that world's people free!_

 _And we can do it together,_

 _You and me-_

 _But mostly me!_

 _You and me-but mostly me_

 _Are gonna change the world forever._

 _Cause I can do most anything!"_

 _Koda: "And I can stand next to you and WATCH!"_

 _Luke: "Every hero needs a sidekick!_

 _Every captain needs a mate!"_

 _Koda: "Aye aye!"_

 _Luke: "Every dinner needs a side dish-"_

 _Koda: "On a slightly smaller plate!"_

 _BOTH: "And now we're seeing eye to eye,_

 _It's so great we can agree!_

 _That Heavenly Father has chosen_

 _You and me-"_

 _Luke: "Just mostly me!_

 _Something incredible..._

 _I'll do something incredible!_

 _I want to be the_ Mormon..

 _That changed all of mankind..."_

 _Koda: "My best friend..."_

 _Luke: "I'm something I've_ forseen _..._

 _Now that I'm_ ninteen _,_

 _I'll do something incredible,_

 _That blows God's freaking mind!"_

 _BOTH: "And as long as we stick together!"_

 _Koda: "-And I stay out of your way!"_

 _Luke: "Out of my way!"_

 _Koda: "We can change the world-"_

 _BOTH: "FOREVER!"_

 _Koda: "And make tomorrow a latter day!"_

 _Luke_ : " _Mostly me!"_

 _Koda: "So quit singing about it-"_

 _BOTH: "-And do it!_

 _How ready and psyched are we?!_

 _Life is about to change for you,_

 _And life is about to change for me,_

 _And life is about to change for you and me,"_

 _Luke: "_ But _me, mostly!_

 _And there's no limit to_

 _What we can do._

 _Me... and you._

 _But mostly-_

 _ME!_

Koda and Luke smiled at each other as they bowed for the teens. A lot of the contestants have been afraid of friending Koda, and Luke had to admit that he was, too, but he was glad he shook that feeling aside and was put with Koda for this song. They had a lot of musical chemistry together, and strangely a lot in common. The two of them sat down as their teammates Lila and Denzel came up to the stage. They were both nervous, but had made great progress working together. They were both so different, but that was what made them great.

 _Lila: "Only you, you're the_

 _only thing I'll see_

 _forever_

 _In my eyes in my_

 _words and in_

 _everything I do_

 _Nothing else but you_

 _Ever"_

 _Denzel: "And there's nothing_

 _for me but Maria_

 _Every sight that I see is Maria"_

 _Lila: "Tony, Tony"_

 _Denzel: "Always you, every_

 _thought I'll ever know_

 _Everywhere I go you'll be"_

 _Both: "All the world is_

 _only you and me"_

 _Lila: "Tonight, tonight_

 _It all began tonight_

 _I saw you and the_

 _world went away_

 _Tonight, tonight_

 _There's only you tonight_

 _What you are, what you_

 _do, what you say"_

 _Denzel: "Today, all day I_

 _had the feeling_

 _A miracle would happen_

 _I know now I was right"_

 _Both: "For here you are_

 _And what was just a_

 _world is a star_

 _Tonight_

 _Tonight, tonight_

 _The world is full of light_

 _With suns and moons_

 _all over the place_

 _Tonight, tonight_

 _The world is wild and bright_

 _Going mad_

 _Shooting sparks into space_

 _Today, the world was_

 _just an address_

 _A place for me to live in_

 _No better than all right_

 _But here you are_

 _And what was just a_

 _world is a star_

 _Tonight_

Lila: *spoken* I cannot stay. Go quickly.

Denzel: I'm not afraid.

Lila: Please. *pause between them as they look at one another, wishing their situation wasn't the case*

Denzel: Goodnight.

Lila: Buenos Noche

Denzel: I love you.

Lila: Yes. *as Denzel starts to leave, Lila flags him down one last time* Tony? *Denzel turns around* When will I see you?

Denzel: Tomorrow.

Lila: I work at the bridal shop across the street. Madame Lucia's.

Denzel: I'll come there.

Lila: At closing time, 6 o'clock.

Denzel: *his voices gets dramatically softer, as to not be caught* Yeah, yeah. *he looks at her again, gazing at her beauty*

Lila: Goodnight.

Denzel: Goodnight. *he starts to leave, but Lila takes his arm to tell him something, and he turns around*

Lila: Tony!

Denzel: Shh.

Lila: *her voice becomes increasingly softer* When you come, use the back door.

Denzel: Si. *he smiles as he really starts to go, but Lila stops him again, and he stops in his tracks*

Lila: Tony! What does Tony stand for? *Denzel turns around, smiling*

Denzel: Anton.

Lila: Te adoro, Anton.

Denzel: Te adoro, Maria.

 _Both: "Good night, good night_

 _Sleep well and when you dream_

 _Dream of me_

 _Tonight"_

Just as they thought they were done, Lila did something she never thought she'd do: she grabbed Denzel by her shoulders, which made him confused, this not being in the plan. Did he miss a line? Is there more to the song he forgot about? Lila slowly moved her head to his, and she interlocked her lips into his, Denzel stroking her hair and keeping at it as he's realizing what she's doing. After a few seconds, she let go, looking at him with amazement, putting her hands on her lips. She had never done that. The rest of the teens thought this was just part of the song, and clapped for them. Denzel was confused, but he really enjoyed that kiss. He had never kissed anyone before. She looked at him, smiling to show she was hoping he was okay with that, and he nodded back at her as they walked down to the audience together, staring at each other all the way down the steps to the audience.

As they sat down, Lizzy, Ivy and Piper got up to the stage, the last performance of Terrific Tenors before their group song. They were dressed in character of their song, which was a song from "Heathers the Musical".

 _Ivy: "Are we gonna have a problem?_

 _You got a bone to pick?_

 _You've come so far_

 _Why now are you pulling on my dick?_

 _I'd normally slap your face off_

 _And everyone here could watch_

 _But I'm feeling nice_

 _Here's some advice_

 _Listen up, biotch!"_

 _All: "I like!"_

 _Ivy: "Lookin' hot_

 _Buying stuff they cannot"_

 _Piper and Lizzy: "I like!"_

 _Ivy: "Drinkin' hard_

 _Maxin' Dad's credit card"_

 _Piper and Lizzy: "I like!"_

 _Ivy: "Skippin' gym_

 _Scaring her_

 _Screwing him"_

 _Piper and Lizzy: "I like!"_

 _Ivy: "Killer clothes"_

 _All: "Kickin' nerds in the nose!"_

 _Ivy: "If you lack the balls_

 _You can go play dolls_

 _Let your mommy fix you a snack"_

 _Piper and Lizzy: "Woah!"_

 _Ivy: "Or you could come smoke_

 _Pound some rum and coke_

 _In my Porsche with the quarterback"_

 _All: "Woah! Woah! Woah!_

 _Honey, whatchu waitin' for?_

 _Welcome to my candy store_

 _It's time for you to prove_

 _You're not a loser anymore_

 _Then step into my candy store"_

 _Ivy and Lizzy: "Guys fall"_

 _Piper: "At your feet_

 _Pay the check"_

 _Lizzy: "Help you cheat"_

 _All: "All you"_

 _Piper: "Have to do"_

 _Ivy: "Say goodbye to Shamu"_

 _All: "That freak's"_

 _Lizzy: "Not your friend_

 _I can tell in the end"_

 _All: "If she"_

 _Piper: "Had your shot"_

 _All: "She would leave you to rot"_

 _Lizzy: "'Course if you don't care_

 _Fine! Go braid her hair_

 _Maybe Sesame Street is on"_

 _All: "Woah!"_

 _Lizzy: "Or forget the creep"_

 _Piper: "And get in my jeep"_

 _Ivy: "Let's go tear up someone's lawn"_

 _All: "Woah! Woah! Woah!_

 _Honey, whatchu waitin' for?_

 _Welcome to my candy store_

 _You just gotta prove_

 _You're not a pussy anymore_

 _Then step into my candy store"_

 _Ivy: "You can join the team"_

 _Piper and H. Lizzy: "Or you can bitch and moan"_

 _Ivy: "You can live the dream"_

 _All: "Or you can die alone"_

 _Ivy: "You can fly with eagles"_

 _All: "Or if you prefer"_

 _Ivy: "Keep on testing me"_

 _All: "And end up like her!"_

 _All: "Woah!"_

 _Piper: "_ Honey, _whatchu waiting fo..."_

 _Ivy: "Shut up Heather!_

 _Step into my candy store!"_

 _Lizzy and Piper: "Time for you to prove_

 _You're not a lame ass anymore!"_

 _All: "Then step into my candy store!_

 _It's my candy store_

 _It's my candy!_

 _It's my candy store_

 _It's my candy!_

 _It's my candy store_

 _It's my candy stoooreee!"_

The three girls finished their song off with a bang, and out of breath. Though this was a widely overplayed song, they did the song justice. They walked into the corner of the stage as the rest of their teammates came onto the stage, and then the team got into formation as the music began.

 _Piper:_ " _In the midst of this nothing. This miss of a life._

 _Still there's this one thing just to see you go by"_

 _Lila: "It's almost like lovin'. Sad as that is."_

 _Ivy: "May not be cool, but it's so where I live."_

 _Lizzy: "It's like I'm your lover or more like your ghost._

 _I spend the day wondering what you do, where you go."_

 _Piper: "I try and just kick it but {R: then} what can I do._

 _We've all got our junk, and my junk is you."_

 _Girls: "See us, winter walking after a storm._

 _It's chill in the wind but it's warm in your arms._

 _We stop all snow blind, may not be true_

 _We've all got our junk, and my junk is you."_

 _Shawn: "Well, you'll have to excuse me, I know it's so off._

 _I love when you do stuff that's rude and so wrong."_

 _Luke: "I go up to my room, turn the stereo on._

 _Shoot up some you, in the you of some song"_

 _Lila: "I lie back just driftin' and play out these scenes_

 _I ride on the rush, all the hopes, all the dreams."_

 _Ivy: "I may be neglecting the things I should do._

 _But we've all got our junk, and my junk is you."_

 _All: "See we still keep talkin' after you're gone._

 _You're still with me then feels so good in my arms._

 _They say you go blind, maybe it's true._

 _We've all got our junk, and my junk is you._

 _It's like we stop time. What can I do?_

 _We've all got our junk, and my junk is you._

 _My junk is you._

 _My junk is you._

 _You. You. You."_

The Screaming Sopranos team members clapped for them as they finished, and Terrific Tenors took a bow together, glad that they got their first performance as a team over and done with. They were extremely excited about what would come, as they were pretty confident in everything they did today. As they sat down, Chef came onto the stage.

"All right, team! You know the drill. If someone doesn't volunteer to go first… you don't wanna know what will happen." Chris stared contently at the team as they racked into their brains who would go first, and Hinley and Dustin, frightened at the silence, jumped onto the stage, ready to get this over with. They were both the odd ones out and did not have a choice in each other, but they tried to make do with what they had.

 _Hinley: "Mark?"_

 _Dustin: "Hi."_

 _Hinley: "I told her not to call you"_

 _Dustin: "That's Maureen_

 _But can I help since I'm here"_

 _Hinley: "I hired an engineer ..."_

 _Dustin: "Great!_

 _Well, nice to have met you"_

 _Hinley: "Wait!_

 _She's three hours late_

 _The samples won't delay_

 _But the cable –"_

 _Dustin: "There's another way_

 _Say something – anything"_

 _Hinley: "Test - one, two three –"_

 _Dustin: "Anything but that"_

 _Hinley: "This is weird"_

 _Dustin: "It's weird"_

 _Hinley: "Very weird"_

 _Dustin: "f**kin' weird"_

 _Hinley: "I'm so mad_

 _That I don't know what to do_

 _Fighting with microphones_

 _Freezing down to my bones_

 _And to top it all off_

 _I'm with you"_

 _Dustin: "Feel like going insane?_

 _Got a fire in your brain?_

 _And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?"_

 _Hinley: "As a matter of fact –"_

 _Dustin: "Honey, I know this act_

 _It's called the 'Tango Maureen'_

 _The Tango Maureen_

 _It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round_

 _As she keeps you dangling"_

 _Hinley: "You're wrong"_

 _Dustin: "Your heart she is mangling"_

 _Hinley: "It's different with me"_

 _Dustin: "And you toss and you turn_

 _'Cause her cold eyes can burn_

 _Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound"_

 _Hinley: "I think I know what you mean"_

 _Both: "The Tango Maureen"_

 _Dustin: "Has she ever pouted her lips_

 _And called you 'Pookie'"_

 _Hinley: "Never"_

 _Dustin: "Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?"_

 _Hinley: "This is spooky_

 _Did you swoon when she walked through the door?"_

 _Dustin: "Every time - so be cautious"_

 _Hinley: "Did she moon over other boys -?"_

 _Dustin: "More than moon –"_

 _Hinley: "I'm getting nauseous" *They begin to dance, with Dustin leading*_

 _Dustin: "Where'd you learn to tango?"_

 _Hinley: "With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm_

 _room at Miss Porter's. And you?"_

 _Dustin: "With Nanette Himmelfarb. The Rabbi's daughter at the_

 _Scarsdale Jewish Community Center._

 _*they switch, and Dustin leads*_

 _It's hard to do this backwards."_

 _Hinley: "You should try it in heels!_

 _She cheated"_

 _Dustin: "She cheated"_

 _Hinley: "Maureen cheated"_

 _Dustin: "f**kin' cheated"_

 _Hinley: "I'm defeated_

 _I should give up right now"_

 _Dustin: "Gotta look on the bright side_

 _With all of your might"_

 _Hinley: "I'd fall for her still anyhow"_

 _Both: "When you're dancing her dance_

 _You don't stand a chance_

 _Her grip of romance_

 _Make you fall"_

 _Dustin: "So you think, 'Might as well'"_

 _Hinley: ""Dance a tango to hell""_

 _Both: "'At least I'll have tangoed at all'_

 _The Tango Maureen_

 _Gotta dance till your diva is through_

 _You pretend to believe her_

 _Cause in the end - you can't leave her_

 _But the end it will come_

 _Still you have to play dumb_

 _Till you're glum and you bum_

 _And turn blue"_

 _Dustin: "Why do we love when she's mean?"_

 _Hinley: "And she can be so obscene"_

 _Dustin: "Try the mike"_

 _Hinley: "My Maureen (reverb: een, een, een...)"_

 _Dustin: "Patched"_

 _Hinley: "Thanks"_

 _Dustin: "You know - I feel great now!"_

 _Hinley: "I feel lousy" *the phone rings, and Hinley answers it* "Honey, we're... [pause] Pookie?!_

 _You never call me Pookie..._

 _Forget it, we're patched." *she hangs up, and looks at Dustin*_

 _Both: "The Tango Maureen!"_

Their performance wasn't as bad as they thought it'd be – though they'd be lying when they said Hinley had the best singing voice in the world, but they did well for two people who were polar opposites. The two took a bow as Sami, Janice and Naomi came onto the stage.

 _All: "Doo-doo-doo-doo!  
Doo-doo-doo-doo!  
Doo-doo-doo-doo-doo-doo!_

 _You could drive a person crazy,  
You could drive a person mad.  
First you make a person hazy  
So a person could be had,  
Then you leave a person dangling sadly  
Outside your door,  
Which it only makes a person gladly  
Want you even more.  
I could understand a person  
If it's not a person's bag.  
I could understand a person  
If a person was a fag.  
But worse than that,  
A person that  
Titillates a person and leaves her flat  
Is crazy,  
He's a troubled person,  
He's a truly crazy person himself."_

 _Janice: "When a person's personality is personable,  
He shouldn?t oughta sit like a lump.  
It's harder than a matador coercin' a bull  
To try to get you offa your rump.  
So single and attentive and attractive a man  
Is everything a person could wish,  
But turning off a person is the act of a man  
Who likes to pull the hooks out of fish."_

 _All: "Knock-knock! Is anybody there?  
Knock-knock! It really isn't fair.  
Knock-knock! I'm workin' all my charms.  
Knock-knock! A zombie's in my arms.  
All that sweet affection!  
What is wrong?  
Where's the loose connection?  
How long, O Lord, how long?  
Bobby-baby-Bobby-bubbi-Bobby,_

 _You could drive a person buggy,  
You could blow a person's cool.  
Like you make a person feel all huggy  
While you make her feel a fool.  
When a person says that you've upset her,  
That's when you're good.  
You impersonate a person better  
Than a zombie should.  
I could understand a person  
If he wasn't good in bed.  
I could understand a person  
If he actually was dead.  
Exclusive you!  
Elusive you!  
Will any person ever get the juice of you?  
You're crazy,  
You're a lovely person,  
You're a moving,  
Deeply maladjusted,  
Never to be trusted,  
Crazy person yourself.  
Bobby is my hobby and I'm givin' it up!"_

The girls ended their song with a pose as the contestants cheered for them, and they smiled as they walked on stage, wishing Xavier and Jason luck as they came onto the stage.

 _Xavier: "Valjean, at last,_

 _We see each other plain_

 _Monsieur le Mayor,_

 _You'll wear a different chain!"_

 _Jason: "Before you say another word, Javert_

 _Before you chain me up like a slave again_

 _Listen to me! There is something I must do._

 _This woman leaves behind a suffering child._

 _There is none but me who can intercede,_

 _In Mercy's name, three days are all I need._

 _Then I'll return, I pledge my word._

 _Then I'll return..."_

 _Xavier: "You must think me mad!_

 _I've hunted you across the years_

 _A man like you can never change_

 _A man such as you."_

 _Jason, in counterpoint: "Believe of me what you will_

 _There is a duty that I'm sworn to do_

 _You know nothing of my life_

 _All I did was steal some bread_

 _You know nothing of the world_

 _You would sooner see me dead_

 _But not before I see this justice_

 _done_

 _I am warning you Javert_

 _I'm a stronger man by far_

 _There is power in me yet_

 _My race is not yet run_

 _I am warning you Javert_

 _There is nothing I won't dare_

 _If I have to kill you here_

 _I'll do what must be done!"_

 _Xavier, in counterpoint: "Men like me can never change_

 _Men like you can never change_

 _No,_

 _24601_

 _My duty's to the law - you have no_

 _Rights_

 _Come with me 24601_

 _Now the wheel has turned around_

 _Jean Valjean is nothing now_

 _Dare you talk to me of crime_

 _And the price you had to pay_

 _Every man is born in sin_

 _Every man must choose his way_

 _You know nothing of Javert_

 _I was born inside a jail_

 _I was born with scum like you_

 _I am from the gutter too!"_

 _Jason: "And this I swear to you tonight"_

 _Xavier: "There is no place for you to hide"_

 _Jason: "Your child will live within my care"_

 _Xavier: "Wherever you may hide away"_

 _Jason: "And I will raise her to the light."_

 _Both: "I swear to you, I will be there!"_

The two new friends took a bow as the contestants cheered for them. It was an overplayed song, but they had fun, and they had a lot of help from Janice, Sami and Naomi that helped it be unique and not just another cover of an overplayed song. As they sat down, Carson and Jackson came up to the stage for the final duet performance before the group song. They were nervous for their first performance together, but ready.

 _Jackson: "Everytime you see his face you get annoyed,  
And if ignorance is bliss, he's overjoyed.  
And can we talk about that stuff he calls his hair?  
But what would happen if one day he wasn't there?_

 _Caught by surprise,  
Could you wake up one day and realize  
The one that you want is right in front of your eyes?_

 _Every night a hundred guys come through the door.  
They take your breath away each time they take the floor.  
And they've got the bucks, the tux, the killer face,  
But you're still thinking of that jackass with the bass._

 _You're caught by surprise.  
Could you wake up one day and realize  
That the one that you want is right in front of your eyes?_

 _You might have a champagne wish or two,  
Plus a caviar dream.  
But are the lifestyles of the rich and famous  
Really all they seem?"_

 _*There's a short break for music, where they dance with each other, holding each other lovingly as Carson leans in and kisses her*_

 _Carson: "The one that you want's right in front of your eyes."_

 _Jackson: "You're caught by surprise.  
Could you wake up one day and realize  
That the one that you want,  
The one that you want,  
The one that you want  
Is right in front of your eyes?"  
_

Carson and Jackson looked at each other, still enthralled by the magic of their performance and how well the two of them worked together. They took hands and took a bow, then stayed on stage as the rest of their team came on for the group song. As soon as everyone was in formation, they began.

 _Jackson: "I'm not a stranger to the dark  
Hide away, they say  
'Cause we don't want your broken parts"_

 _Carson: "I've learned to be ashamed of all my scars  
Run away, they say  
No one will love you as you are"_

 _Sami: "But I won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious_

 _When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me"_

 _Jason: "Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me"_

 _Denzel: "Another round of bullets hits my skin  
Well, fire away 'cause today, I won't let the shame sink in"_

 _Lila: "We are bursting through the barricades  
And reaching for the sun"_

 _All: "(we are warriors)"_

 _Lila: "Yeah, that's what we've become"_

 _Dustin: "Won't let them break me down to dust  
I know that there's a place for us  
For we are glorious"_

 _All: When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
Gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out  
I am brave, I am bruised  
I am who I'm meant to be, this is me  
Look out 'cause here I come  
And I'm marching on to the beat I drum  
I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

 _...This is me"_

 _Hinley: "And I know that I deserve your love"_

 _Naomi: "There's nothing I'm not worthy of"_

 _Janice: "When the sharpest words wanna cut me down  
I'm gonna send a flood, gonna drown them out"_

 _Sami: "This is brave, this is bruised  
This is who I'm meant to be, this is me"_

 _Girls: "Look out 'cause here I come"_

 _Boys: "(look out 'cause here I come)"_

 _Girls: "And I'm marching on to the beat I drum"_

 _Boys: "(marching on, marching, marching on)"_

 _All: "I'm not scared to be seen  
I make no apologies, this is me_

 _(Whenever the words wanna cut me down  
I'll send the flood to drown them out)  
This is me"_

The Terrific Tenors clapped for the team as they took a bow. This was really a great song for them, as they were all different and had their own insecurities and flaws. They sat down, ready for Chef to announce the winner, and they were all nervous. It was the first competition that mattered, and each team hoped they did well enough to win. As Chef looked over to the contestants, pondering over who gave the best performances, he became ready to announce his picks.

"The winners of today's competition… Terrific Tenors!" The Terrific Tenors cheered in the audience, jumping up and down and hugging each other. Screaming Sopranos clapped respectfully for them, but they couldn't lie and say it didn't hurt seeing them win. "Which means Screaming Sopranos will be voting someone out. Now, everyone get outta here. I don't wanna see your faces. Go group up, get ready for tomorrow's elimination." Chef looked over at the camera. "And you there, watching on TV, go away. Go read a book, go outside, do something else."

 **A/N: OOF. It's always so difficult making these challenge episodes. It gets boring after awhile. I started putting the songs in italics, just in case y'all would wanna just skip to the dialogue, or if you want to listen to the song while reading the chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Screaming Sopranos, please vote someone out! Anyone but Sami and Shawn, but don't worry – the alum are able to be voted out starting NEXT challenge! So if your character has beef with alum being here, next challenge would be when they can start voting them out.**

 **To sum it up, if you are the owner of Hinley, Dustin, Xavier, Jason or Naomi, please send in your votes by the end of the weekend! Last time I didn't put a deadline, but seeing the amount of time it took to get everyone gathered and ready, it's necessary. If you don't do it by the end of the weekend I'll choose for your character.**

 **And as always, here's the list of songs that were used. They will also be posted in the forum that's linked on my author profile. Thanks for reading, and if you have any questions, suggestions, anything at all, my inbox is ALWAYS open! I love hearing anything you guys think of the chapters, good or bad, 1 sentence or 5 pages. This story series is basically my baby at this point, and I want to do everything I can to make it great! If you've made it this far, tell me about your favorite song this week!**

 **Terrific Tenors:**

 **Shawn/Mickey (Dream On – Aerosmith)**

 **Luke/Koda (You and Me (But Mostly Me) – Book of Mormon)**

 **Denzel/Lila (Tonight – West Side Story)**

 **Ivy/Piper/Lizzy (Candy Store – Heathers the Musical)**

 **Group song: My Junk – Spring Awakening**

 **Screaming Sopranos:**

 **Carson/Jackson (Right In Front Of Your Eyes – The Wedding Singer)**

 **Sami/Janice/Naomi (You Could Drive a Person Crazy – Company)**

 **Jason/Xavier (The Confrontation – Les Miserables)**

 **Hinley/Dustin (Tango Maureen – RENT)**

 **Group song: This Is Me – The Greatest Showman**

 **~Sami**


	7. Goodbye, Love

Screaming Sopranos Girls' Room

It was morning, and most of the girls were up and getting ready for the new day. It was clear to everyone who was going home, even to the culprit, but everyone was still nervous for today's elimination ceremony and the challenge reveal. Janice was up writing in a diary she's been writing in for years. She's been writing in it for as long as she could remember, about her home life, the toll it brings on her, and just the positives like how she's feeling about the competition thus far. She would be absolutely mortified if anyone had found her diary, which is why she makes the sacrifice of getting up earlier than everyone else to write.

 _Yesterday was the challenge. We lost, but I had a lot of fun with my new friends, Sami and Naomi. Sami caught me yesterday staring at Xavier - I just couldn't help it, he's so cute and he's so nice. But can she tell I'm trying too hard?_ Am _I trying too hard? Ugh. I don't even know anymore. I just want people to like me, I can't be voted out before the merge. Nobody remembers anyone who goes before the merge, no offense to Piper and Shawn. But the good news is, Sami said she would talk to Jason for me to see if Xavier talks about me! I'm so e-_

As she was writing more, Sami walked into the room, having just showered, and she quickly threw her diary under her pillow, sitting up and making it known she's not doing anything suspicious.

"Sami! What are you doing up so early?" She asked nervously.

"You gotta make sacrifices when you need to shower and live in a house that has this many girls. I learned that the hard way last year." Sami laughed, then paused. "What are you doing up?"

"Oh, uh..." Janice knew she was in trouble. She didn't want Sami to think she was a liar, but she didn't even want her of all people to know about her diary. She didn't want to say she was just 'sitting around', that's just lame and suspicious. "I was about to go on a run! I go every morning!" Janice looked panicked. She hated to run.

"Oh, cool! You know, I've been wanting to get into running. Mind if I join you? Man, I'm mad I took a shower now." Sami asked.

"Yeah, definitely. I just have to get dressed. I'll be right back!" Janice went to her dresser, panicked as she went to pick out her clothes.

* * *

Confession Cam

Janice: Why... why did I say that. I don't run. *sighs* As long as I don't keep this lying thing a habit, I'll be okay. Who knows, maybe I'll enjoy it.

* * *

Terrific Tenors Rehearsal Room

Later in the rehearsal room, Lizzy was seen in there, the quietest and less-disturbed room she could find in the mansion. She just really needed to get a good cry out. She was tired of being known as the bossy, mean girl. She didn't want to be the mean girl. She had so much fun being friends with Ivy and Piper, being part of a friend group. She didn't realize that she hadn't had an experience like that in a long time. Suddenly, as she was cradled on the floor, her knees up and her face down, she realized someone was coming into the door. She quickly got herself up, pretending that she was just dancing. As Luke walked in, he wondered why she was dancing to no music and went over to the girl.

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Lizzy stopped in her tracks as he said something to him. She now realized this was a bad idea.

"None of your business, twerp." Lizzy looked over at him. It hurt to have been so rude to him, but Luke can sense she's putting on some sort of act. He looked at her eyes. They were red and puffy, and it sounded like she was just crying.

"Are you okay, Lizzy? Every time I see you you look like you're upset." Lizzy wanted to say something, but instead, she just started crying again.

"I just... I'm tired." Lizzy said, looking at Luke as they sat down on the floor. "I'm tired of this act. I just want to have friends. I want to be nice to people. I'm tired of feeling this way and my parents thinking that money can solve all my problems. If I look sad they just buy me things. I don't want things. I want _friends._ I want to be happy. Nobody at school wants to be my friend, they just want to be friends with my money. It's exhausting." Luke looked over at Lizzy, being able to relate to this hardcore. He knew what it was like for people to only like him for who his family was.

"Everyone wants to be my friend because of my mother, and yet, I don't even _live_ with her." Lizzy looked up at him, surprised to hear this. She would have thought since he was an actor like his mother, they would have a good relationship.

"I haven't seen her in over a year. She didn't even know I was coming onto this show, and I'm not even sure if she watches, or cares." Luke was able to feel himself getting emotional, but he put it aside to finish his story. He wasn't serious like this all the time and didn't like to be. "When I was 8 we moved to California. I was so excited, but she was barely ever around. My dad somehow still kept her around. I was so mad, I wondered why they didn't just get a divorce. But then, when I was 13 my dad died. And it made me hate my mother even more. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is, even though I was filled with rage, I still tried my best to be kind to others and be happy. And, if I can be happy in a shitty situation, you can be nice to people." Lizzy looked at him, wiping her tears. He had it worse than her, he was right. She could be happy and kind to others if she really tried. No more hiding behind the rage. She could do this.

"I want to help you. But you _have_ to make an effort to be nicer." Lizzy smiled and nodded as he took her hand to stand up, and she looked at him. She wasn't really sure how she was going to do this, but she was ready to make a change. She was so touched that Luke would open himself up to her like that, she owed it to him to try to keep her emotions in check.

Auditorium

All the teens lined up to go inside the auditorium to see the fate of Screaming Sopranos, and who would be leaving today. The Screaming Sopranos were nervous, and it was obvious that everyone was talking about what went wrong in their groups - was it that Carson and Jackson's performance was more of a solo? Was it that Dustin and Hinley didn't prepare well? Nobody really knew why they lost against Terrific Tenors, maybe they just didn't wow Chef as much as the other team did, but either way, everyone had their own interpretation of how it all went and they were planning on voting accordingly.

As everyone sat down and Chris came onto the stage, the teens quieted down, ready to get this done with.

"Good afternoon, contestants! Welcome to the second elimination of Total Drama Arts. Now, remember, Screaming Losers- I mean, Sopranos." They looked up at him with shame, also anger. "You can't vote out Jason or Sami, but starting next week, the alumnus are on the table!" Suddenly, Naomi raised her hand. Chris, sighing and rolling his eyes, picked on her.

"Actually, alumnus is a single person. Alumni is the plural." She said.

"I don't care! Anyway, you know the drill, now vote, let's go! I have an appointment for a massage." The Screaming Sopranos looked down at their tablets and made their decision obvious to themselves. They were ready to get this over with and didn't want to leave this person with any hard feelings. Chris waited a few minutes for everyone to make their decision, then went over to the laptop to the right of him to see the result. He looked over at it deviously, he knew this would be a good one.

"The results were almost unanimous, but let's do this the suspenseful way, anyhow. The first three safe are Jason, Sami, and Naomi." The three of them high-fived each other, Jason and Sami enjoying their last week of safety.

"Janice, Xavier, and Dustin are safe, which leads to the question, who's going home?" Jackson, Hinley and Carson were the ones left. Jackson squeezed Carson's hand, expecting to hear her name or his. They really were in the dark of who would be going home. Hinley... well, Hinley didn't look very nervous.

"The two people safe are... Jackson and Carson." The two let out a sigh of relief. Sami looked sadly at Hinley, she felt guilty that she unintentionally was part of the reason she was leaving, but Hinley didn't look too surprised.

"Well... I deserved this." Hinley said, leaving, avoiding her teammates. She didn't want to say goodbye to them, that was just awkward and she didn't want to deal with feelings. "See you at the finale." She looked over at Chris, gave him a peace sign, and walked over to the double doors leading to the outside, leaving with no emotion. The Screaming Sopranos looked over at each other, kind of relieved they all somehow voted together and excited they were all to be here for another week.

"Now, listen up, contestants! This week we're trying something a little different!" The contestants looked at each other's teammates with nerves. They knew anytime Chris wanted to shake things up, it wouldn't be good. "Instead of everyone performing something, you will choose one person to dance, one person to sing and a few people to act out a scene, and at the end of this every team will do a group song. The theme: movie week! Now, go prepare! You have a week!" The teens left the auditorium to talk amongst their team.

* * *

Confession Cam

Xavier: Yes, I'm so excited! A chance to show off my acting skills!

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed that short little chapter! Sorry to Hinley's creator, it really went downhill for her when Arin went away - but as I said last challenge, I'm planning on making some segments with the eliminated people in their paradise summer home like I did last season, so as soon as I have more than 2 people I'll get started on those!**

 **I hope everyone has a great weekend! I have a project to do due Tuesday that I've known about since the beginning of the semester but shhhh it's gonna be okay. Please make sure to review, and if you have any questions, please feel free to PM me, others can attest that I answer fairly quickly! I probably won't tell you if I'm choosing your person or not (mostly because I don't really know who I'll pick) but I will always take requests! Last season I mostly focused on the song aspect of the performing arts, and I mostly plan to do that again as I said when I first started the new season, but every now and then I like to add some dancing and acting. I still don't know how to write out a dance, buuuut I can always try!**

 **Anyway, if you made it this far, write "The holiday season is here" in your review! :P**

 **~Sami**


	8. Let's Go To The Movies

Screaming Sopranos Dance Room

As the day was turning into night on this challenge day, the Screaming Sopranos were getting prepared for today, hoping to be victorious, unlike last week. They had a strong, solid setlist and Sami and Janice as their choreographers. They were confident that as a team, they could win today. As they were finishing up the dance song, Xavier went up to Sami.

"Are you sure we're able to just combine the singing and dancing into one song?" He asked her.

"Yeah, can't we get penalized for that?" Dustin asked. Sami looked at the two boys.

"Relax. Our dance is great, Carson does a great job as singing in the background. It's inventive. Chris will love it. Or hate it." Sami started to look over at her dance partner, Jason, and got worried. "Oh god, what if he doesn't like that idea? He's so unpredictable. And oh man, what is Zakk going to say when he sees me doing another love role with you?" She put her hands on her head in fear, running her hands through her long red velvet hair, starting to worry. She remembered the Little Shop of Horrors challenge last year where her and Jason played the love interests, and how jealous Sami's boyfriend Zakk and Jason's girlfriend Harlee got. She also thought back to her dance injury from last season, and how bad it got. She was worried it would happen again. Naomi went over to Sami.

"Hey, don't worry. We're going to kill it. It's going to be great. Don't worry." Naomi put a comforting hand on her shoulder, calming her down as she slowly took a breath and put her hands back on her side, smiling over at everyone as Naomi took a look at everyone.

"We're gonna do great, guys. That I know." She said.

The team smiled at each other as they cheered, and then started to go back to their rooms to prepare for today.

Terrific Tenors Dance Room

Meanwhile, over at the Terrific Tenors dance room, the confidence was up all the way. They had a great song, great dances and an even better acting scene, and they were excited and ready to perform. They were finishing up rehearsing an acting scene involving Koda and Luke as they heard an intercom message from Chris.

"Listen up, contestants! Call time is in 30 minutes! Be ready or face my wrath!" The intercom went out, and the contestants quickly stopped their rehearsing.

"Are we ready?" Mickey asked, looking up at the others. Everyone was worried that didn't have enough time to rehearse, as they spent a lot of time figuring out the actual thing to do rather than rehearsing, but Luke was ready to reassure them.

"We'll be great. Everything will be fine. We won last week." Mickey told his teammates. He smiled as some of them began to calm down, and he smiled at himself, glad he was able to rub his confidence into his teammates. "Now, let's go get ready."

"Agreed, brother." Luke said, pointing to him, smiling.

Auditorium

The teens started filing into the auditorium. They were worried about how their team would do, but satisfied with what they had. Chris came up to the stage as they all sat down, wearing a white and blue sweatband in his hair, a blue and white matching tennis shirt with his brown cargo pants and was holding a racket in the other hand.

"Any guesses as to who I am?" The teens thought for a second, and then Koda raised his hand.

"You're a tennis player! Though I'm not too sure of the movie." Koda thought once again, but Chris stopped him.

"No! I'm from the greatest movie of all time... and I just so happened to be in it." The teens thought some more as Chris showed off more of his outfit and did some poses, but Chris stopped himself as he got frustrated with himself.

"Fine, I'll say it! I'm from Badminton the movie!" The teens looked at him, not sure of that movie. "You know..." Chris cleared his throat as he bgan to recite a line from the movie. "'It's not badminton, it's goodminton! Heck, it's _great_ minton!'" Chris looked over at the teens and sighed, getting angry. "Forget it, nevermind, anyway, let's just get on with the challenge. As the Terrific Tenors were the winner last week, we're gonna let them go first. So let's get started with your dance number."

Ivy, Denzel, Piper and Koda started coming up to the stage, ready to go with their first number, "Step in Time" from Mary Poppins. Ivy, of course, was playing Mary Poppins, and was dressed for the part, holding a suitcase and having dirt on her face. Denzel would be playing Bert, as he was the only guy who could somewhat learn to tap within a week, and Mickey and Piper were playing the kids. They all were dressed as the characters, dirt on their face from the chimneys and everything, and they had chimney set pieces too. They were pretty excited about this one, as Mary Poppins was a classic movie.

 _Step in time, step in time_

 _Come on, mateys, step in time_

 _Step in time_

 _Step in time, step in time_

 _Step in time, step in time_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme_

 _Step in time, you step in time!_

 _Kick your knees up!_

 _Kick your knees up, step in time_

 _Kick your knees up, step in time_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme_

 _Kick your knees up, step in time_

 _Round the chimney!_

 _Round the chimney, step in time_

 _Round the chimney, step in time_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme_

 _Round the chimney, step in time_

 _Flap like a birdie!_

 _Flap like a birdie, step in time_

 _Flap like a birdie, step in time_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme_

 _Flap like a birdie, step in time_

Up on _the railing!_

Up on _the railing, step in time_

Up on _the railing, step in time_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme_

Up on _the railing, step in time_

 _Over the rooftops!_

 _Over the rooftops, step in time_

 _Over the rooftops, step in time_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme... step in time!_

 _Over the rooftops!_

 _Over the rooftops!_

 _Link your elbows!_

 _Link your elbows, step in time_

 _Link your elbows, step in time_

 _Link your elbows_

 _Link your elbows_

 _Link your elbows!_

 _Step in time, step in time_

 _Step in time, step in time_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme_

 _Step in time, you step in time!_

 _[Interlude]_

 _Ah! They're at it again!_

 _Ah! They're at it again, step in time_

 _Ah! They're at it again, step in time_

 _Ah! They're at it again, step in time_

 _Ow!_

 _Ow, step in time_

 _Ow, step in time_

 _Never need a reason,_

 _Never need a rhyme_

 _Ow, step in time_

 _Votes for women!_

 _Votes for women, step in time_

 _Votes for women, step in time_

 _Votes for women!_

 _It's the master!_

 _It's the master, step in time_

 _It's the master, step in time_

 _What's all this?_

 _What's all this?_

 _What's all this?_

As they finished their song, they took a bow. Their song was filled with so much tap dancing, though Ivy and Piper were the ones that were mostly leading their group. They looked over at each other, satisfied with what they had as they walked backstage.

As they went backstage, they smiled at Lila, who was already ready backstage, and wished her luck as she walked onto the stage for her song. Everyone was nervous that she would mess up parts of the lyrics because she's still slowly learning English, but Denzel has been helping her. She was dressed in a beautiful black dress, her hair in a bun and wearing white pearls around her neck. She looked beautiful. She walked up to the stage, which now had a lone microphone on a stand, and nodded to everyone, ready to sing.

Lila: _"This is the end_

 _Hold your breath and count to ten_

 _Feel the earth move and then_

 _Hear my heart burst again_

 _For this is the end_

 _I've drowned and dreamt this moment_

 _So overdue I owe them_

 _Swept away, I'm stolen_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _At_ skyfall

 _At_ skyfall

 _Skyfall is where we start_

 _A thousand miles and poles apart_

 _Where worlds collide and days are dark_

 _You may have my number, you can take my name_

 _But you'll never have my heart_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _At_ skyfall

 _Where you go I go_

 _What you see I see_

 _I know I'd never be me_

 _Without the security_

 _Of your loving arms_

 _Keeping me from harm_

 _Put your hand in my hand_

 _And we'll stand_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _Let the sky fall_

 _When it crumbles_

 _We will stand tall_

 _Face it all together_

 _At_ skyfall

 _Let the sky fall_

 _We will stand tall_

 _At_ skyfall _"_

The Terrific Tenors sighed in relief, as she didn't miss a beat or mess up a word. She took a curtsy as the rest of the teens clapped for her and she went backstage, satisfied with her performance.

"You were great, Lila!" Denzel smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder and stroking it. They still hadn't made anything official between the two of them yet, and it was a little awkward between them. Denzel was too nervous to talk about their kiss last week, as his confidence wasn't really the best to begin with, and just kind of allowed it to be there in their minds. Lila felt like she didn't need to bring it up, as she was the one who made the move, so it was just a circle of each other waiting to say something. As they stood in awe, Ivy, who was backstage getting ready for their group song, looked over at them, tired of the awkward silence between the two and just wanting them to be happy.

"Look, Lila. He likes you. You like him. Just go out already." Lila looked confused at Ivy.

"Go out?" Lila asked, confused. Lizzy then butted in.

"It's an American term for dating. Date him. Make it official." Lila nodded as she looked at Denzel, her eyes glistening at him, and Denzel sighed in relief, but still felt bad about having someone else make this move because he was too scared or didn't feel confident about himself.

"Okay, I'll... go out with you." Lila smiled at Denzel, who was clearly nervous about this, but smiled as they hugged.

"Good, my work here is done." Ivy said. She looked over to Lizzy and high-fived her, the two of them feeling good that they brought them together.

She walked over to Koda and Luke and gave a thumbs up, who were changed and going onto the stage. Koda was a great actor, as was Luke, but because of Koda's disability, people were afraid to give him a chance, and that, unfortunately, carried over to Total Drama Arts. He pushed through and he spoke up for himself, and the others let him do this scene with Luke. They were finally giving him a real chance. He felt like such an underdog in the competition. The two stood up on the stage as they were ready to perform a scene from the movie "In Good Company".

 _*Koda is waiting at a restaurant alone as Luke comes in*_

 _Luke (as Carter): "Sorry, Dan._ _Thanks for joining me_ _for lunch._ _You like sushi?"_

 _Koda (as Dan): "l'll just stick_ _with the teriyaki."_

 _Luke: "_ _You should try some._ _The spicy tuna here is money._ _Come here. Get that._ _Get that._ _Yeah, go fishing, man." *Koda tries the sushi*_ _"_ _Yeah."_ _*Koda_ _is grunting from eating the sushi*_

 _Luke: "Yeah._ _So l wanted to talk to you..._

 _[Koda is still grunting from disgust]_

 _Luke: "because, uh"_

 _Koda: "This is raw."_

 _Luke: "_ _...an increase_ _in ad pages is..._ _Well, it's really_ _only part of the equation_ _in terms of achieving_ the bottom line my _bosses want me to hit._ _Understand, Teddy K._ _is making cuts_ _across the board here._ _ln point of fact,_ _l have to cut_ _$500,000 of salary_ _from the sales team_ _immediately."_

 _Koda: "l don't make_ _that much money, Carter."_

 _Luke: "l know how much_ _you make, Dan."_

 _Koda: "Well,_ _l wish you'd told me_ that l was fired before _l ate_ _the goddamn fish. (gets up to leave)"_

 _Luke: "Oh, Dan, Dan Dan. *clears throat* I-I'm not letting you go."_

 _Koda: "You're not?"_

 _Luke: "_ No. _You are an excellent salesman._ _You ran a good team._ _l think_ that you have the potential to _be an awesome wingman here._ _An awesome wingman?"_

 _Koda: *laughs* "_ _B-But, Carter,_ _l definitely see_ _the benefit for you_ _in having an awesome wingman._ _But what is_ _the benefit for me_ _at this point in my career_ _of being an awesome wingman?"_

 _Luke: "_ _After today_ _one benefit at this point_ _in your career_ _is that you get_ _to keep your job._ _That's a pretty good benefit,_ _don't you think?""_

As they finished the scene, they both looked up to the audience, taking a bow as everyone clapped. They did a great job, and though the movie isn't very well-known, the plus side is they could at least say that they don't have to be compared to anyone. They walked backstage, ready to quick-change for the group song, which was a combination of song and dance. As soon as all the teens of Terrific Tenors were ready, they came on stage, dressed in casual summer-like clothing for their group song, the opening number from "A Goofy Movie", with Shawn playing Max Goof.

 _Shawn: "They've been laughin' since I can't remember_

 _But they're not gonna laugh anymore_

 _No more "Maxie the Geek", no more "Goof of the Week" like before"_

 _Lizzy: "No more algebra tests 'til September"_

 _Luke: "No more lookin' at losers like him"_

 _Mickey: "No more havin' to cheat_

 _No more mystery meat"_

 _Denzel: "No more gym!"_

 _Koda: "No more gym!"_

 _Ivy: "No more gym!"_

 _Luke: "NO MORE GYM!"_

 _Lizzy: "Gonna move to the mall"_

 _Luke: "Gonna live in the pool"_

 _Shawn: "Gonna talk to Roxanne and not feel like a fool"_

 _All: "Cause after today I'm gonna be cruisin'"_

 _Shawn: "After today, she'll be mine!_

 _All: "After today my brains'll be snoozing"_

 _Shawn: "If I don't faint, I'll be fine!"_

 _Lila and Lizzy: "I've got forty more minutes of Home Economics"_

 _Mickey and Denzel: "Then down with the textbooks"_

 _Koda: "And up with the comics!"_

 _Shawn: "Just think of all the time I've been losing_

 _Finding the right thing to say"_

 _All: "Things'll be goin' my way after today"_

As the teens freeze in position, Shawn looks over to Lizzy, playing the role of Roxanne, Max's love interest. The scene goes slow-motion for a minute while Shawn looks at Lizzy, who doesn't notice him. The scene goes back to a normal speed as Max looks defeated, the rest of the teens continuing on.

 _Max: She looked right through me_

 _And who could blame her?_

 _I need a new me_

 _Plus some positive proof that I'm not just a goof_

 _Lizzy, Piper: "And after today I'm gonna be cruisin'"_

 _Lila and Ivy: "No more pep rallies to cut. Blech!"_

 _All: "After today my brains'll be snoozing"  
_

 _Mickey: "I'm gonna sit on my butt"_

 _Shawn: "I've got less than an hour_

 _And when this is ended_

 _I'll either be famous"_

 _Luke: "Or you'll be suspended!"_

 _All: "Just think of all the time I've been losing_

 _Waiting until I could say_

 _Gonna be on my own_

 _Kiss the parents good-bye_

 _Gonna party from now 'til the end of July_

 _Things'll be goin' my way_

 _After today"_

 _Shawn: "I wish that this was the day_

 _After today"_

As their music came to an end, the Screaming Sopranos clapped for them as they took hands and formed a bow, relieved they finally got it done. A lot of their process felt rushed trying to find the right songs that worked for everyone, but they were proud of what they brought along. They sat down as the Screaming Sopranos went backstage, rushing to get ready while they had a small break.

Backstage

A few minutes later, the Screaming Sopranos were backstage, nearly ready for their performances, when Jason quickly went over to Sami, looking panicked.

"Hey, something happened with one of the props." Sami looked over at Jason, not liking the tone and fear in his voice.

"What do you mean?" He motioned her over to where their pottery wheel originally was, and now it was gone. Dustin was over there with them, who would be doing the vocals for their song, and looked stressed, pacing back and forth. They had put it there before the beginning of the challenge, but someone must have put it away, there wasn't any other explanation as to where it had been. Now Sami had begun to freak out, as they had planned on doing this first.

"It's gone." Sami said, wide-eyed looking. She looked over at Jason, trying not to lose her composure. "Where did it go?" Jason looked just as confused and panicked as she did.

"I don't know. How should I know, I brought you here. But we have to let someone else go before us." Sami nodded over to Jason, then looked over to Naomi and Xavier. "Can you guys go first? We'll try to find the pottery wheel." The two of them looked at each other and nodded, and Sami breathed a little sigh of relief, as this would buy them more time.

Xavier and Naomi came onto the stage, pushing out their car prop, ready to do a scene from the movie "Back to the Future". They're sitting on the prop car. In the scene, Xavier is playing Marty, who traveled back in time and is currently talking to his mom, played by Naomi, who is at his age in this timeline, but has no idea she's talking to her son - she just thinks he's a boy she's on a date with.

 _Xavier: Do you mind if we park for a while?_

 _Naomi:_ _That's a great idea. I'd love to park._

 _Xavier:_ _Huh?_

 _Naomi:_ _Well, Marty, I'm almost eighteen-years-old, it's not like I've never parked before._

 _Xavier:_ _What?_

 _Naomi:_ _Marty, you seem so nervous, is something wrong?_

 _Xavier:_ _No no. *As Xavier is looking up and down, nervous about this situation, Naomi quickly grabs a bottle she had stashed in the car, and takes a sip of it, and Xavier looks at her, surprised as he takes away the bottle* Loraine, Loraine, what are you doing?_

 _Naomi:_ _I swiped it from the old lady's liquor cabinet._

 _Xavier:_ _Yeah well, you shouldn't drink._

 _Naomi:_ _Why not?_

 _Xavier:_ _Because, you might regret it later in life._

 _Naomi:_ _Marty, don't be such a square. Everybody who's anybody drinks. *Xavier looks over to her, relaxing himself, and takes a sip of the liquor, and then looks back at her - she's now smoking from a cigar*_

 _Xavier:_ _Jesus, you smoke too?_

 _Naomi:_ _Marty, you're beginning to sound just like my mother. *As Xavier starts looking around outside, Naomi starts taking off her shirt, revealing her bra to him, and he looks over to her, shocked* Marty, why are you so nervous?_

 _Xavier:_ _Well, Loraine...jeez, that's hard for me to say-have you ever been in a situation where-well-you know you have to act a certain way, but when you get there, you don't know if you can go through with it?_

 _Naomi:_ _You mean like how you're supposed to act with someone on a first date?_

 _Xavier:_ _Well, sort of..._

 _Naomi:_ _I think I know exactly what you mean._

 _Xavier:_ _You do? *Naomi nods*_

 _Naomi: And you know what I do in those situations?_

 _Xavier:_ _What?_

 _Naomi:_ _I don't worry about it! *_ As the scene intensifies, Naomi jumps onto Xavier, kissing him, but they both feel wrong about it and quickly pull away.*

 _Naomi: This isn't right. I don't know what it is, but...when I kiss you...something's wrong. It almost feels like...like I was kissing my brother...or my father...I don't understand it, but I just know it's wrong. I guess that doesn't make any sense, does it?_

 _Xavier:_ _Believe me, it makes perfect sense._

Xavier and Naomi, as they finished their scene, look over to the side of the stage, not seeing Sami and Jason back from looking for the pottery wheel. They were a bit worried but tried not to look like it. They took hands, taking a bow as they walked to the side of the stage.

"Where are they?" Xavier said, going over to Dustin. He shrugged, not knowing.

"I don't know, but hey, you guys did a great job!" Jackson, who was backstage with them getting ready for the group number, said, hoping to reassure them. If they couldn't perform this it would be bad, as they'd be missing two acts instead of one since they wanted to combine it. Janice walked over to Naomi and Xavier.

"Great job, guys!" She said, smiling as she hugged both of them. She definitely felt a bit jealous that they got to kiss and do a love scene, but that's show business for you.

Suddenly, as Janice was about to say something to Xavier, Sami and Jason came back, panting. They were holding something, but not the pottery wheel.

"We couldn't find it, but we found this," Sami said as she brought over a cart with wheels holding a mixing bowl. Dustin looked down at them. Her and Jason were disappointed in themselves for half-assing the replacement prop, but they had no choice.

"Seriously?" Jason looked over to Dustin, who was angry and stressed. They had spent the most amount of time on this one song, and he would have been upset if they couldn't do it.

"This was the best we could do, okay? Do you have any better ideas? We couldn't search the whole house in 3 minutes. Maybe Chris saw it and brought it back to the green room." Carson was worried they wouldn't do as well with a real pottery wheel, but they had to go on, as they could see Chris in the audience growing impatient. Jason looked over at Dustin and Sami, and they took a deep breath and acknowledged at each other they were ready to go as they walked on stage. Sami sat on Jason's lap, and they were sitting in front of the cart with the mixing bowl. It looked really weird and out of place, and didn't really look like its purpose. The other teens were confused, but Sami and Jason tried not to worry about it and just hoped by the time they heard the song they'd get it. They began to mimic the pottery motions as Carson sang, Jason and Sami's hands intertwined as they formed an "air" vase with their hands, his chest growing closer to her back as he held her. Carson stood on the side, as he would sing the song "Unchained Melody" as Sami and Jason would do a scene in dance form of the iconic pottery scene in "Ghost".

 _Dustin: "Oh, my love, my darling_

 _I've hungered for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

 _Time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still mine?_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _God speed your love to me_

 _Lonely rivers flow_

 _To the sea, to the sea_

 _To the open arms of the sea_

 _Lonely rivers sigh_

 _"Wait for me, wait for me"_

 _I'll be coming home, wait for me_

 _Oh, my love, my darling_

 _I've hungered, for your touch_

 _A long, lonely time_

 _Time goes by so slowly_

 _And time can do so much_

 _Are you still mine?_

 _I need your love_

 _I need your love_

 _God speed your love to me"_

Sami and Jason ended their dance with them kissing, his hands on her hips and her hands on his jawline. Their dance started off with them making a vase, then turned slowly into a contemporary ballet dance where he lifted her in the air, and kept her close as they danced. Dancing was a talent that Jason never let people know about his first season of Total Drama Arts, and everyone was so impressed with him. Carson's vocals were amazing, and Sami and Jason's dance was impeccable, but it didn't take away from the fact that they were missing a crucial part of their dance: the pottery wheel. The entire scene was iconic because they were growing close and making pottery together, and it looked weird with just a bowl and a rolling cart. At that moment, it probably would have been easier to just not even do that and figure something out on the spot, but everyone was too panicked to go off-route like that.

The three, trying not to look defeated, walked backstage to get ready for the group song, and within a few minutes, the entire team came on stage, ready to sing a song from "Grease". They had quickly changed into the iconic 60s attire that Grease had - pink poodle skirts and white shirts for the girls, jeans, a leather jacket and a white shirt for the guys. Jackson was playing Sandy, and Carson was playing Danny. They were all gathered on the stage, ready to go.

 _All: "We go together_

 _Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_

 _Remembered forever_

 _As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_

 _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_

 _That's the way it should be_

 _Wah-oooh, yeah!_

 _We're one of a kind_

 _Like dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_

 _Our names are signed_

 _Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_

 _Shooby doo-wop she-bop_

 _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_

 _We'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-waaah_

 _When we go out at night_

 _And stars are shinin' bright_

 _Up in the skies above_

 _Or at the high school dance_

 _Where you can find romance_

 _Maybe it might be love_

 _Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_

 _Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_

 _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_

 _Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_

 _Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_

 _Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop_

 _Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_

 _Rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_

 _Shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_

 _Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_

 _Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_

 _Boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy_

 _Shoo-be doo-wop she-bop_

 _Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_

 _Wop ba-ba lu-mop and wop bam boom!_

 _We're for each other_

 _Like a wop ba-ba lu-bop and wop bam boom_

 _Just like my brother is_

 _Sha-na-na-na-na-na-na-na yippity dip de doom_

 _Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop_

 _We'll always be together_

 _Wha oooh, yeah!_

 _We'll always be together (Chang chang chanitty chang sha-bop)"_

The team took a bow together, glad that this mess of a challenge was finally going to be over. Chris came onto the stage, the Screaming Sopranos staying where they are, and he looked confused and disappointed.

"This challenge is a tough one. The dance scene would have been _great_ for Screaming Sopranos, but you were missing a key component." He said to them. Sami looked over to Jason, knowing this was what would penalize them the most. "How could you do the Ghost scene without a pottery wheel? And Terrific Tenors, not everyone with you could tap, so it wasn't really the best..." He began to think to himself, the Terrific Tenors holding their breath, Screaming Sopranos silently cheering in their minds. "But it wasn't terrible either. And the acting scenes, great. The group songs, great. But you know, I just... I just didn't see a clear winner in this one. You all equally sucked in some parts, but equally did well." The teens sighed, knowing that the competition really was getting serious at this point. It was anyone's game.

"I'm giving this victory to..." The teens looked at each other, holding hands and praying to a higher being that their team would win. After a few awkward silences and internal thoughts from Chris, he continued. "Terrific Tenors!" The Terrific Tenors cheered, glad that they had another victory. "Sorry, Screaming Sopranos. You would have really done it for me if you had something else to make up for no pottery wheel." The Screaming Sopranos looked down, feeling defeated as they walked down to the audience and back into seats. Before the teens were ready to leave, Chris had one more thing to say.

"And remember... Jason and Sami are on the tables now." He looked over at them, and Sami and Jason looked at each other, discouraged and confused as to how their invincibility running out and a loss from Screaming Sopranos could align so perfectly. They didn't trust it, but would hope their teammates understood how much they meant to their team.

Backyard

It was late at night, and everyone had gone to bed, everyone except Ivy. She was holding something bulky in a garbage bag and looked pretty sneaky about it. She quickly went over to a trash can sitting in the back, panting as she threw it over her head and into the can, as it was heavy. She looked over to the garbage can, making sure everything was in there discretely. She looked back, making sure nobody followed her, and walked into the living room, slowly and steadily making her way back to her room. As she left, the garbage can started to shake, not being able to withhold the contents of it, and then slowly fell down, showing damaged pieces of... a pottery wheel.

* * *

Confession Cam

Ivy: I was walking nearby their rehearsal space and overheard Sami's idea of the pottery scene from Ghost. I thought it was great, but I couldn't stand hearing this when we were doing so well. So late night, I took the pottery wheel, smashed it, and hid it. *smiles* I'm not that nice, feminine girl you thought I was. Old Ivy's got a trick or two up her sleeve, and I'm just beginning.

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUNNNN.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed that chapter! Let me know what you thought about having dances - did you like it, or could I maybe improve on how I describe it? Or should I not involve dances? Let me know in the comments! I tried to incorporate everyone as much as I could, and really do different styles of movies! Screaming Sopranos, please cast your votes to me as soon as I can! I'd like to be finished ideally by Wednesday or Thursday. So if you are the owner of Janice, Naomi, Xavier, and Dustin, please send votes to me! (OC owners no longer are around for Jason, Carson or Jackson, so I make decisions for them - in case you were wondering why I didn't mention them. And Sami belongs to me.)**

 **I hope everyone had a great weekend, and sorry I didn't get to post this until after the weekend! Depending on when I get the votes, I can try to have 2 chapters up this week! No promises!**

 **If you liked this chapter, make sure to give this a review, and as always, if you have any questions or concerns please come to me! I am also always taking confessional ideas or just general ideas of how you think your character is feeling at the moment and if there's anything I can do to move along their storyline! If you read through this, be sure to let me know if you're into movies, and if there's any new movies in particular you're getting excited for this holiday season! I work at a bar in a movie theater, and I'm super excited for the new Fantastic Beasts, as I'm seeing it in IMAX on Thursday, and also the new Wreck it Ralph movie!**

 **Oh, and as always, here is the list of content I used.**

 **Terrific Tenors:**

 **Acting Scene: Scene from "In Good Company" (Koda as Dan, Luke as Carter)**

 **Song: "Skyfall" – James Bond 007 (Lila)**

 **Dance: "Step in Time" (Ivy as Mary Poppins, Denzel as Bert, Piper as Jane, Mickey as Michael)**

 **Group Song: "After Today" – A Goofy Movie (All, with Shawn playing Max)**

 **Screaming Sopranos:**

 **Dance: "Pottery Scene" from Ghost (Sami and Jason, with Dustin singing "Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers)**

 **Acting Scene: Scene from "Back to the Future" (Xavier as Marty, Naomi as Loraine)**

 **Group Song: "We Go Together" from Grease (Jackson as Sandy, Carson as Danny)**

 **Just one more thing and I'll leave y'all alone - one of our own OC creators, TheProtectorOfHim, is creating a SYOC story called "Total Drama Good Vs Evil"! I submitted Sami and got approved, it would be cool to see some TDArts faces there and see how another author interprets your character! The application is on his author profile!**

 **~Sami**


	9. When Will My Reflection Show?

Game Room

It was the morning of the elimination, and everyone was on edge - well, the members of the Screaming Sopranos, that is. Terrific Tenors with their now three-win victory is doing just fine.

Dustin was seen playing chess, against himself. It was one of the only ways to calm himself down. Everything was getting so frustrating, being the outsider of the team and being in the middle of all the arguing. The group believes it was an accident the pottery wheel went missing, the group believes someone did it, BLAH BLAH BLAH was all Dustin could think about. As he was about to make his first move, Koda walked into the room. Koda had been feeling like an outsider, even though he had gotten to help with part of the challenge, there was still a small part of him that believed they're just trying to be nice to him because of his disability. He looked over at Dustin and thought about what the heck he was looking at.

"What are you doing?" Koda said. Dustin put his left hand on his chin, thinking, and without leaving sight of the board, raised a finger at him, shushing him.

"I'm concentrating." He carefully took his chess piece and moved it to the side, but then groaned as he realized that was a terrible move, and then, as if he was the other person in the game, moved his opponent's next move, taking the king. Koda at this point was seriously worried about him.

"Can I sit here?" Koda asked. Dustin looked up and nodded, letting Koda sit across from him, pausing his game and taking a deep breath as he sulked into his chair.

"They're all fighting. It's so stupid. As if we weren't already at a disadvantage, something, of course, happens to the pottery wheel. It's not Ghost without the pottery wheel! It's just... UGH." Dustin threw his arms up in the air, dropping them to his lap as he looked down at the ground, his hands now on his forehead, with his elbows leaning on the table. "It's frustrating. It's frustrating being in the middle of this and hearing everyone fight. And thinking you were put on the wrong team. I deserve to be on a good team. I came here to have a good time. To get away from home, and to come back to make a better life for my family. My parents... they left. It's just my brothers and I. Well, one of them foster brother. I just really want to show that a nerdy kid like me can be good at the arts, too. But I have a lousy team that won't stop fighting." Koda looked at him, his mood depressing him, but feeling sorry for him. He wished he could do something to help. Dustin looked over at Koda, who usually has something to say, but didn't this time. That bummed Dustin out even more.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to be a bother." Koda looked over at him, resetting the game board.

"Let's play chess." Koda looked over at Dustin, who adjusted his posture, smiling as he's realizing what Koda is doing. Though Koda and Dustin may not be on the same team, they're definitely in the same league.

Auditorium

The teens of Screaming Sopranos lined up, not many of them talking to one another, and started to sit down into the auditorium seats, knowing the result of what's going to happen today, but still nervous. They needed to somehow start winning and fast. They really needed to bounce back from this, because once this person leaves it's 9 to 7. Not a very good odd. As they sat down, Chris walked onto the stage, looking disappointed in them.

"You know, Screaming Sopranos were on top last season... And you know, it's pretty unfortunate that this happened when the alum are up for elimination now." Chris looked over to the teens, who seemed upset at hearing this, but stopped as they didn't want to continue causing a scene. "Let's just make this quick and simple, like ripping off a band-aid. Write down your vote on the tablets in front of you, press send and the votes will be counted, boom. You get further and further down in not being remembered." Carson looked at Chris.

"You know, wasn't it just last night when we didn't remember your tennis movie?" Chris looked at Carson with fury as he said that, the rest of the contestants starting to cast votes.

"It was badminton! Now, cast your vote before I cast a vote of my own." Carson took that as a threat, and went right back to business, not wanting to be a product of Chris's anger. As the teens finished and sent their elimination votes, Chris got a notification bell saying everyone was done, rounded out the votes in his head and his eyes lit up as he saw who'd be going home.

"All right. So. If your name isn't called, please stand. The first of the following people are safe - Janice, Naomi, Xavier, Jackson, Carter." The teens smiled, relieved as their names were called. Most of them were worried they'd be blamed for the missing pottery cart, but they made it, through this week at least, and that was what mattered. "Now, it's between the three of you." Chris pointed out to Jason, Sami and Dustin, the three who were in the tragic number that started all this controversy.

The vote could go either way - Sami was the planner of this number, her and Janice choreographed it, but Sami was the one who insisted on combining the dance and song numbers. Maybe they could have won if they had something to fall back on, but no one really knows, maybe that entire thing ruined it for them with or without some sort of amazing back-up. Jason was the first one who noticed it went missing, which some have theorized could mean that he made it disappear in the first place. However, why would Jason and Sami take this risk knowing their last week of freedom had just passed? This leads us to Dustin, who's a foreigner to the group, being that he never talks to anyone, and tensed up so fast when Jason shared the news. As they began to stand up, Chris took a long pause before mentioning the next member of the loser resort. He spoke his answer softly and slowly, to build up the suspense but not wasting his own time.

"The two that are safe tonight... Sami. And Dustin." Jason looked over at everyone, disappointed and seeing no one really had much remorse, except for Sami, of course. She believed him. She was among the group that thought this was all some horrible accident. He sunk his head down, not wanting to face everyone and walked over to the door until Sami walked over to him, giving her friend a hug.

"Sorry it had to be you. Have a good time. Say hi to my ducks." Jason gave a small smile at the girl, remembering the ducks she found on the coast and would feed after hours. He was still disappointed this happened, but excited to be spending some quality time relaxing at the loser resort he called home last year. As he was at the exit door, the limo waiting for him, he looked over to his teammates, and without saying a word, he turned around, walking out. His teammates circled back to the auditorium stage, where Chris was gone, not caring about any of this after announcing the evictee. They began to walk out, not making a sound.

 **A/N: I cut this short because I really want to put more content in for the next chapter, but really wanted to at least have something out. Sorry it's so short! I still haven't figured out what to do for the challenge, but hopefully I'll figure something out soon.**

 **So, Jason's gone. Poor Screaming Sopranos. And Chris was right, they were on top last year, even during the merge. Here's to hoping something good happens to them soon!**

 **As always, do not forget to leave a review, and if you have any suggestions for the new challenge, feel free to PM me! Any comments or concerns, feel free to PM me as well about that! I'm really hoping to add in some more content for those who I haven't touched up on in awhile, so if you haven't heard your person in awhile, don't worry, I'm working on it!**

 **And now, for the A/N "did you read this" question - if you could be on any reality show (Total Drama counts in this scenario), which would it be? I'd be on Big Brother. It sounds terrifying and great!**

 **~Sami**


	10. Emotions

Screaming Sopranos Dance Room

It was the day of the fourth challenge, and everyone in Screaming Sopranos was still on edge from last week's mysterious mishap. They were currently working hard in their dance room, even though the competition was to start in two hours they haven't been able to focus long enough without arguing or finding some sort of flaw in a rehearsal, making everyone start over or even consider changing a song or choreography all together. Their current argument was currently over Janice and Xavier's duet, their love song. Everyone was under the impression that they weren't trying hard enough, but then again, nobody was trying hard enough lately according to the team.

The members of Screaming Sopranos were under a lot of pressure. They didn't mean or intend to yell at each other. They hadn't won a competition yet, they've lost every single one that counted towards them, and it was making everyone nervous. They're running out of guys, and they're running low on competitors, and if they didn't help each other instead of yelling out each individual flaw out of fear that it'll be the breaking point of the next challenge, they would continue this losing streak. As she watched the contestants argue over if Xavier and Janice should start from the top again, Naomi stopped the music and stood high on a chair, making sure everyone had her attention.

"Oh my god. Listen to yourselves. We're not going to get anywhere if we keep fighting like this." Naomi said as they stared more intently at everyone. She quickly stepped down from the chair. "I don't know what happened to the pottery wheel. I don't really care anymore. It happened, we performed without it, we lost, and we voted out Jason because of it. Maybe he did do it, maybe we were set up, maybe it looked like it didn't belong there and got thrown out, I don't know. But we need to get our heads in the game!" The others nodded at her, agreeing. Naomi had a way of words. Maybe it was her confidence, or maybe she was just right and they needed to move on. They were just really just afraid of losing. The Screaming Sopranos had a great streak last year, nearly winning every competition and the finalists being mostly contestants from Screaming Sopranos, and they don't want to put the name of Screaming Sopranos to shame. Sami walked over to Naomi and stood next to her.

"I agree with Naomi. We're better people than this, and we can't let stress overrule us. I think our numbers are absolutely perfect, and if we keep going back and working on the same things that are driving us crazy, I am going to lose it. We need to take a break. Let's just all... sit down." The contestants looked at her funny, but did as she said. They all sat down, Sami helping Naomi down from the chair, and Sami began to speak again.

"Thank you. Now, I want to hear one thing about each and every one of you that people wouldn't know about you. I know this is weird, and we have the challenge in a few hours, but maybe this will help us move on, and remember we're a team, and we're in this together." She paused for a moment. "Until the merge, then we're all on our own." The others laughed, and Sami scanned around the room. "Who wants to go first?" She looked around at the empty faces, and it was quiet for what felt like an eternity until Jackson spoke up.

"My dad died when I was 13, and I almost quit music because of it. He was the one who bought me my first guitar, he's the one who would bring me to my rehearsals, recitals, private lessons, and he's the one who inspired me to one day do something amazing like audition for Total Drama Arts. He's the one who taught me that my prosthetic doesn't have to define me, or my performances. I just wish I could know how he felt about me right now." Jackson looked down, smiling, catching a tear as it came down, and Carson squeezed her hand, proud of her for saying that. Janice spoke up, taking a deep breath.

"My dad's in a coma. We don't know when he'll wake up, or if. I came here because I couldn't take it anymore, the constant yelling around the house, the hospital visits. He was the only person in my family who just understood me, and didn't put me down, and I might lose him. I guess that's why I get so critical along with everyone else." The others looked over to her, nodding. This was getting too sad, and they didn't think Sami meant to bring on all these negative feelings, but it was a good thing everyone could open up. It really shows why everyone cares about winning so much, especially with their long string of loss and the pottery wheel situation. Jackson started to speak up to share.

"I let music get in the way of my schooling, and it got so bad my parents sent me to a boarding school in Japan to focus on my schoolwork. It didn't really work. I met a girl there, I thought we were going to be together forever, get married. At that moment, she was my soulmate. I know it's kind of weird to say when I've got my whole life ahead of me, but we practically were perfect for each other. I went home after school ended for summer break, and when I got home, I learned she had been killed by a drunk driver. I didn't get to say goodbye to her, she died on impact. I knew she hadn't been texting me for a few days, I figured she got busy. It was pretty hard on me." Jackson, teary-eyed, held onto his hand and squeezed it as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Dustin allowed that moment to settle for a few seconds, then spoke up with his story.

"I love math, science, chess, STEM, all of it. I love all that and performing, but I can't seem to find anyone famous who sings and is into math and chess. I want to create a role model for kids my age and show them they can be nerdy and be into performing. They can do both." Everyone smiled at Dustin, feeling happy that someone created a positive spin to this talk. Xavier began to speak up.

"I have so many passions, sometimes it's overwhelming deciding which to focus on, or what I can make it in. I love to box, I love to act, and my lifelong dream is to direct my own movie, just to name a few. I really enjoy being on this show because it allows me to try new things." The others smiled, Janice especially. She really admired how sweet he was and how dedicated he was in everything he did. It made her like him even more. Everyone started looking over at Sami, and she looked back at them, nervous.

"What?" She asked as if her not speaking up wasn't a giant elephant in the room.

"You have to go, too." Naomi reminded her, smiling. Sami felt like everyone knew everything they could about her, as her insecurities ran high last season, but she tried to think of something.

"When I first heard of the twist, where I'd be a contestant instead of a coach, I was so angry. I wanted to leave, spend the summer at home, visit my boyfriend. I thought, what if I got lucky last time, what if this group wouldn't like me? I'm kinda glad I stayed, I really enjoy being here. So, thanks. For being so cool." Sami laughed. "That was kind of a sucky confession. But hey, we got to talk with each other, get to know one another. I can bet nobody would have guessed any of that about each other." The contestants nodded, agreeing with her. Naomi began to speak, patting Sami on the shoulder.

"Now, let's take this energy and win today's challenge!" As she stood up, everyone cheered, excited for today's challenge. They finally felt like they were ready, ready to beat the Terrific Tenors, maybe even have a winning streak of their own. They felt like anything was possible with a team as strong as them.

Game Room

Mickey and Shawn spent a great deal of time in the game room, playing video games, lounging around as Mickey worked on an idea he had for cover art for a future album. Mickey dreamed big, and because of ADHD, in bursts. One moment, he was playing Overwatch with Shawn, and the next, the pixelated tree in the corner of their game and the way it always inspires him to get up and draw something for a future video. Shawn didn't mind it, he really didn't like small talk. He never thought that before this second season he would really have another friend beside Sami. Sami kinda loved that Shawn was making friends with Mickey, but she wished they were on the same team, and he did, too.

Because of how dirty it had gotten, they decided to clean up some of the trash before the challenge, just so they wouldn't have to worry about it. As they continued gathering up the trash and heading downstairs, Mickey found a can of soda that must have been there for a while.

"Oh, score! A Dr. Pepper." Shawn looked over at Mickey as he began to chug it down, extra air going down his throat as he took it down so hard. As he finished it, he crushed the can and threw it in his trash bag.

"Ugh, gross, it's probably all warm." Shawn said to Mickey, knowing what was coming next. Mickey suddenly felt the carbonation sit in his throat and make its way up to his throat, but he swallowed the air and suppressed it down a few times to make the best sound he could.

"Yeah, I drank that too-" Mickey put a fist to his stomach, then pounded his belly button area and belched as he said his last word. "-fast." Shawn looked at him, disgusted, but not surprised anymore. Mickey did this kind of thing all the time, he could even belch the alphabet on cue, and sometimes he'd eat as much pizza as he could until he could produce what he called a furp, where he released a burp and a fart at the same time. Mickey didn't care about what others thought about him, or his gas, because he knew only his opinion of himself mattered. Additionally, about his gas, he knew someday he'd be married to someone who would be having burping contests with him, and then stop to realize their burps made the coolest chord progression, and then they would go into their bedroom with a keyboard and a liter of soda to figure out what the starting key of their previous burps were, passing the soda back and forth as they tried re-creating their gas. Shawn looked at him, knowing he wasn't done.

"Just let it all out, man." He said to him. Mickey swallowed down some more air to get the gas out, and let out a string of smaller burps, about 3 in a row, then stopped, picking up the trash. Shawn looked down at him, knowing he wasn't done. He dropped the trash, lifted his finger, as if he was waiting for the perfect moment, then felt his stomach thrash and tapped his chest before letting out a disgusting, long belch. He patted his gut, as to somehow congratulate it a job well done.

"Done?" Shawn asked as he put his finger down and grabbed the trash. Suddenly, as Mickey was about to say yes, he accidentally let out a smaller, bubbly-sounding burp, and then smiled, signifying he was done, patting his gut once again. Shawn laughed, rolling his eyes as the two of them walked downstairs to the garbage bin.

As they opened the door to the backyard, they noticed the trash bin wasn't in the same place as it usually was. They continued walking down towards the exit gate and found it on the ground, still stuffed with some trash that wasn't taken out on the regular trash day. The people who take out the trash must have assumed there was no trash to take out and left. They opened the trash bin and noticed some broken pieces of something, but they couldn't figure out what bulk they had in the house. Suddenly, Shawn bent down and looked at the pieces, and an idea popped up in his head.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" He said, looking up to Mickey, who put the trash on the ground.

"Yeah... Did Chris recently get the tile work done? It looks great. Though I'm no expert, it could probably go with some mo-" Shawn interrupted him, and realized Mickey had no idea what this could be.

"Dude. Focus. This must be the pottery wheel from the Screaming Sopranos' song. The one that cost them the win. The same week that alumni were able to be voted off." Shawn looked at Mickey as he slowly began picking up the pieces.

"Oh, yeah, it's a shame that they found it after the challenge, though, I bet it cost a lot of money. I've always wanted to learn how to do pottery." Shawn smacked a hand to his forehead, and slowly swiped it down his face. Sometimes Mickey caught on at a slower pace.

"No. Listen. Someone intentionally stole the pottery wheel, took it somewhere safe, then threw out the evidence. Whether it was someone on our team or their team, I don't know, but they didn't do such a good job at removing the evidence." Mickey started to understand what Shawn was saying, and looked at him, nodding his head in agreement. Shawn sighed.

"So what do we do?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't really affect us, it helped us. But let's bring it up to Piper. Maybe she would have the scoop on who might have done this." Shawn shuddered as he heard him say "the scoop", meaning he was spending too much time with Piper.

Shawn really wanted to tell Sami what he saw. She had been so devastated when this cost them the win and made her feel even worse when Jason got out because of it. She had worked so hard on this dance and risked so much since she knew she'd have to kiss Jason again and Zakk didn't like her with other boys. She wanted to cry, he told her to not waste her time crying over it. Maybe, he thought, if he made it to the merge with her, he'd tell her then, if the culprit wasn't revealed before then. He wished he could tell her, but they're not on the same team. He had to keep this between his team. Shawn thought about this and the two of them dumped the trash in the bin, and slowly closed the top of it, making sure all the pieces were safe inside and wheeled it closer to the door so the trash guys would take it next pickup day, leaving the backyard.

Auditorium

Emotions were bottled up as the teens filed into the auditorium for another challenge. The Screaming Sopranos really needed this win, and the Terrific Tenors wanted to keep their winning streak, selfishly of course. They would think about Team Victory in Total Drama World Tour where they had one player left and Chris refused to do the merge. Of course, they had 3 teams and Total Drama Arts had 2, but it'd still be funny if it happened.

Chris came up on the stage, wearing his normal outfit. He thought about dressing up for the occasion, but that didn't go very well last week, they all made fun of him. The teens quieted down as they saw him walk up.

"Welcome to today's challenge! As you all heard, the challenge theme is feelings. Happiness. Sadness. In love. Fear. All of these make a great performer, granted they can do it on cue. Today we'll be doing something a little different. Please help me welcome your guest judges, from season 1 of Total Drama Arts," Sami, Shawn and Piper looked at Chris wide-eyed, who would they bring? "Lissie, Zakk, and our winner, Analisia!" The teens cheered for the three of them, and Sami just sat there, her heart beating out of her chest. She was so excited to see Zakk and Analisia, but she wished it wasn't like this, she wanted quality time with them.

The three former contestants waved over to the teens, and they sat down at a table overlooking the stage. Chris stayed on the stage to talk about the challenge and the process.

"So you'll be competing against each other, as always, but your songs will go head-to-head, and the judges will collectively give a point to each team who performed best, who showed the most emotion in their song." Chris said as everyone nodded. "Now, onwards! First, let's go with the duets. Janice and Xavier first." The guest judges clapped for them and smiled as the two walked onto the stage.

 _Xavier: "Tell me somethin' girl  
Are you happy in this modern world?  
Or do you need more?  
Is there somethin' else you're searchin' for?_

 _I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself longin' for change  
And in the bad times I fear myself"_

 _Janice: "Tell me something boy  
Aren't you tired tryin' to fill that void?  
Or do you need more?  
Ain't it hard keeping it so hardcore?_

 _I'm falling  
In all the good times I find myself longing for change  
And in the bad times I fear myself_

 _I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
I'll never meet the ground  
Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us  
We're far from the shallow now"  
_

 _Janice & Xavier: "In the shallow, shallow  
In the shallow, shallow  
In the shallow, shallow  
We're far from the shallow now"_

 _Janice: "Wooaaaah  
Woaaaaaaaaaaah_

 _I'm off the deep end, watch as I dive in  
I'll never meet the ground  
Crash through the surface, where they can't hurt us  
We're far from the shallow now"_

 _Janice & Xavier: "In the shallow, shallow  
In the shallow, shallow  
In the shallow, shallow  
We're far from the shallow now"_

The two of them finished off in a pose, Xavier holding Janice by her waist, Janice's leg wrapped around his hip, their lips begging to be touched and their twinkling eyes looking for the moon within each other. Xavier thought Janice was cute, but he really didn't know her that well. He wished she would open up a little more. He thought it was really brave of her to open up about her father like that.

They looked at each other tenderly, then let go as the audience applauded for them, and left the stage as Piper and Lizzy came on. It was a song of conjoined twin sisters who wondered, what was life really about? Are they capable of being loved? Does this define them? Lizzy sometimes wondered if she was capable of a life where her parents' money didn't matter, let alone if she'd ever be loved by anyone. Sometimes it didn't feel like that.

 _Piper: "Like a fish plucked from the ocean  
Tossed into a foreign stream  
Always knew that I was different  
Often fled into a dream  
I ignored the raging current  
Right against the tide I swam  
But I floated with the question  
Who will love me as I am?"_

 _Lizzy: "Like an odd exotic creature  
On display inside a zoo  
Hearing children asking questions  
Makes me ask some questions too  
Could we bend the laws of nature?  
Could a lion love a lamb?  
Who could see beyond this surface?  
Who will love me as I am?"_

 _Lizzy & Piper: "Who will ever call to say I love you?  
Send me flowers or a telegram?  
Who could proudly stand beside me?  
Who will love me as I am?"_

 _Lizzy: "Like a clown whose tears cause laughter  
Trapped inside the center ring"_

 _Piper: "Even seeing smiling faces  
I am lonely pondering"_

 _Lizzy & Piper: "Who would want to join this madness?  
Who would change my monogram?  
Who will be part of my circus?  
Who will love me as I am?  
Who will ever call to say I love you?  
Send me flowers or a telegram?  
Who could proudly stand beside me?  
Who will love me as I am?  
Who could proudly stand beside me?  
Who will love me as I am?"_

Piper and Lizzy hugged each other as they finished, and Lizzy allowed a tear to spill down her cheek. They looked over to the judges, who were whispering to each other, and then Analisia took the mic.

"One point to Screming Sopranos!" The Screaming Sopranos were so relieved, and really hoped that the rest of the challenge went this smoothly for them.

As Piper and Lizzy walked down to the audience, Naomi came onto the stage and adjusted the mic stand, ready to sing.

 _Naomi: "When the cold wind's a-calling  
And the sky is clear and bright  
Misty mountains sing and beckon,  
Lead me out into the light_

 _I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky_

 _Where dark woods hide secrets  
And mountains are fierce and bold  
Deep waters hold reflections  
Of times lost long ago_

 _I will hear their every story  
Take hold of my own dream  
Be as strong as the seas are stormy  
And proud as an eagle's scream_

 _I will ride, I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky  
I will fly  
Chase the wind and touch the sky_

 _And touch the sky  
Chase the wind, chase the wind  
Touch the sky"_

She finished her song off with a pose, her fist in the air, and the others applauded for her on a job well done. Naomi felt really great about this, and it really aligned with everything she felt in life. As she came down to the stage steps, Ivy came up, ready to sing.

 _Ivy: "No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?  
I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities well I was wrong  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try holding onto silly things, I never learn.  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!  
Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?  
That's what you get when you let your heart win!  
Whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa"_

Ivy took a bow. She felt really good about this performance. Her teammates should be so thankful for her, they had no idea she was behind the pottery wheel, but she took such a risk for them and it paid off. She just hoped they could keep their winning streak, and watched the judges whisper to each other as they decided this winner. This time, Zakk took the mic.

"Terrific Tenors!" The Terrific Tenors looked at Ivy, then at each other, happy that this could be going their way. The Screaming Sopranos got kind of worried but remembered there's still two more songs left, and they needed to win both of them in order to win today. Ivy stepped off the stage, and Dustin came on, ready to perform.

 _Dustin: "I am hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall  
I could stay right here or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all_

 _I'm a creeper in a bathroom 'cause my buddy kinda left me alone  
But I'd rather fake pee than stand awkwardly, or pretend to check a text on my phone_

 _Everything felt fine when I was half of a pair  
Now through no fault of mine, there's no other half there_

 _Now I'm just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom, at a party  
Forget how long it's been  
I'm just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party  
No you can't come in!  
I'm waiting it out 'til it's time to leave  
And picking at grout as I softly grieve  
I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flyin' solo, Michael in the bathroom by himself  
Oh, by himself_

 _I am hiding, but he's out there, just ignoring all our history  
Memories get erased, and I'll get replaced, with a newer, cooler version of me  
And I hear a drunk girl sing along to Whitney through the door.. I wanna dance with somebody!  
And my feelings sink, 'cause it makes me think: now there's no one to make fun of drunk girls with anymore!_

 _Now it's just Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party  
I half regret the beers  
Michael in the bathroom, Michael in the bathroom at a party  
As I choke back the tears  
I'll wait as long as I need, until my face is dry  
Or I'll just blame it on weed, or something in my eye!  
I'm just Michael who you don't know, Michael flyin' solo  
Michael in the bathroom by himself!_

 _Knock, knock, knock, knock  
They're gonna start to shout soon  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
Oh hell yeah, I'll be out soon  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
It sucks you left me here alone..  
Knock, knock, knock, knock  
Here in this teenage battle zone..  
Clang, clang, clang, clang  
I feel the pressure blowing up..  
Bang, bang, bang, bang  
My big mistake was showing up..  
Splash, splash, splash, splash  
I throw some water in my face  
And I am in a better place  
I go to open up the door  
But I can't hear knocking  
Anymore_

 _And I can't help but yearn  
For a different time  
And then I look in the mirror  
And the present is clearer  
And there's no denying, I'm just.._

 _At a party  
Is there a sadder sight than...  
Michael in the bathroom at a party  
This is a heinous night  
I wish I stayed at home in bed watching cable porn  
Or wish I offed myself instead  
Wish I was never born!  
I'm just Michael who's a loner  
So he must be a stoner  
Rides a PT Cruiser  
God he's such a loser  
Michael flyin' solo  
Who you think that you know  
Michael in the bathroom by himself  
Oh, by himself  
Oh, by himself_

 _All you know about me is my name  
Awesome party  
I'm so glad I came"_

Dustin was proud of himself. It was kind of an overplayed song, but he felt like he did it justice. He hadn't heard of it before Sami mentioned the song, and when he first heard it he thought it was great. He nodded over at the teens clapping for him, and then went down to take a seat as Luke came up.

 _Luke: "I wish I found some better sounds no one's ever heard  
I wish I had a better voice that sang some better words  
I wish I found some chords in an order that is new  
I wish I didn't have to rhyme every time I sang  
I was told when I get older all my fears would shrink  
But now I'm insecure and I care what people think_

 _My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
We're stressed out_

 _Sometimes a certain smell will take me back to when I was young  
How come I'm never able to identify where it's coming from  
I'd make a candle out of it if I ever found it  
Try to sell it, never sell out of it, I'd probably only sell one  
It'd be to my brother, 'cause we have the same nose  
Same clothes homegrown a stone's throw from a creek we used to roam  
But it would remind us of when nothing really mattered  
Out of student loans and tree-house homes we all would take the latter_

 _My name's Blurryface and I care what you think  
My name's Blurryface and I care what you think_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away_

 _Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"_

 _Yeah  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"  
Yeah_

 _Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out  
Wish we could turn back time, to the good old days  
When our momma sang us to sleep but now we're stressed out_

 _Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
Used to play pretend, used to play pretend, bunny  
We used to play pretend, wake up, you need the money  
We used to play pretend, give each other different names  
We would build a rocket ship and then we'd fly it far away  
Used to dream of outer space but now they're laughing at our face  
Saying, "Wake up, you need to make money"_

 _Yeah"_

Everyone clapped for Luke as he took a bow. He really was a great singer. There was a small part of Luke every performance that made him wonder if his mother was watching, or even knew that he was on this show, so he secretly sang as if his mother would be watching.

He watched as the judges whispered to each other, and then Lissie took the mic.

"Point to Screaming Sopranos!" The Screaming Sopranos looked at each other in awe. They were so close to a win, but first they needed to win the group song. Luke stayed on the stage as his teammates came on, ready to sing their group song.

 _Mickey: "We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll"_

 _Shawn: "Say you don't know me or recognize my face  
Say you don't care who goes to that kind of place  
Knee deep in the hoopla, sinking in your fight  
Too many runaways eating up the night"_

 _Mickey: "Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio  
Don't you remember?  
We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll"_

 _All: "We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll"_

 _Mickey: "Someone's always playing corporation games  
Who cares, they're always changing corporation names  
We just want to dance here, someone stole the stage  
They call us irresponsible, write us off the page"_

 _Shawn: "Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio  
Don't you remember?"  
Both: "We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll"_

 _All: "We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll"_

 _Denzel: "It's just another Sunday  
In a tired old street  
Police have got the choke hold, oh  
Then we just lost the beat"_

 _Shawn: "Who counts the money underneath the bar?  
Who rides the wrecking ball into our guitars?  
Don't tell us you need us 'cause we're the ship of fools  
Looking for America, coming through your schools"_

 _All: "(I'm looking out over that Golden Gate bridge on another gorgeous sunny Saturday and I'm seein' that bumper to bumper traffic.)"_

 _Shawn: "Don't you remember?"_

 _All: "(remember)_

 _(Here's your favorite radio station, in your favorite radio city, the city by the bay, the city that rocks, the city that never sleeps.)_

 _Marconi plays the mambo, listen to the radio  
Don't you remember?  
We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll_

 _We built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city (oh)  
We built this city on rock and roll  
Built this city  
We built this city on rock and roll_

 _(We built, we built this city)_

 _Shawn: "built this city"_

 _All: "(we built, we built this city)_

 _(We built, we built this city)_

 _Mickey: "built this city"_

 _All: "(we built, we built this city)_

 _(We built, we built this city)"_

 _Mickey: "built this city"_

 _All: "(we built, we built this city)  
(We built, we built this city)"_

 _Shawn: "built this city"_

 _All: "(we built, we built this city)"_

The group ended with a pose, and the Screaming Sopranos cheered for them as they bowed then walked off the stage, the Screaming Sopranos going up as they came down. It all came down to this one song.

 _Carson: "Here comes the sun (doo doo doo doo)  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

 _Little darling, it's been a long cold lonely winter  
Little darling, it feels like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right_

 _Little darling, the smiles returning to the faces  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been here  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right"_

 _All: "Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes  
Sun, sun, sun, here it comes"_

 _Carson: "Little darling, I feel that ice is slowly melting  
Little darling, it seems like years since it's been clear  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
Here comes the sun  
Here comes the sun, and I say  
It's all right  
It's all right"_

The Terrific Tenors looked up at the stage and clapped for them as they took a bow. The Screaming Sopranos stayed on stage, staring over at the judges as they took a little longer than the other times to make a decision. The two teams were nervous, but finally, after what felt like an eternity, the judges made their decision. Analisia took the mic.

"And the winner is… both of you? We gave the point to Terrific Tenors, which kind of makes this a tiebreaker." The others looked over at the three judges, not knowing what to do.

"Well… what happens now?" Lissie said, looking over to Chris. Chris looked at the judges, mad that they did this, but thought something up.

"Lightning round! Huddle up, you've got thirty seconds to think of a song, then one of you bring someone up to sing. GO!" The teens were feeling the pressure building up, and as they decided who would sing, Carson and Jackson went up for Screaming Sopranos. They had remembered hearing this song together when they were together one night, and thought it would be a great song to sing. He quickly whispered to Chris what song they'd be singing, and he whipped out his phone and hooked it up to the bluetooth speakers, and Carson and Jackson went into place as the song instrumental began.

 _Jackson and Carson: "Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand  
But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
These nights never seem to go to plan  
I don't want you to leave, will you hold my hand?_

 _Oh, won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me_

 _Why am I so emotional?  
No, it's not a good look, gain some self-control  
And deep down I know this never works  
But you can lay with me so it doesn't hurt_

 _Oh won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
But darling, stay with me_

 _Oh won't you stay with me?  
'Cause you're all I need  
This ain't love, it's clear to see  
Won't you stay with me?  
Won't you stay with me?  
Darling, stay with me"_

The two looked at each other, enthralled in each other as the audience clapped for them and their sweet song. The judges looked in awe of them, too. They really were a cute couple. They walked off the stage, hand-in-hand as Koda came up, looking stressed. This was really last-minute, and he hoped he could make his team proud.

 _Koda: "Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes_

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes_

 _Mama said  
Fulfill the prophecy  
Be something greater  
Go make a legacy  
Manifest destiny  
Back in the days  
We wanted everything, wanted everything_

 _Mama said  
Burn your biographies  
Rewrite your history  
Light up your wildest dreams  
Museum victories, everyday  
We wanted everything, wanted everything_

 _Mama said, don't give up, it's a little complicated  
All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting_

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes_

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes_

 _Mama said  
It's uphill for oddities  
Stranger crusaders  
Ain't ever wannabes  
The weird and the novelties  
Don't ever change  
We wanted everything, wanted everything_

 _Stay up on that rise  
Stay up on that rise and never come down, oh...  
Stay up on that rise  
Stay up on that rise and never come down_

 _Mama said, don't give up, it's a little complicated  
All tied up, no more love and I'd hate to see you waiting  
They say it's all been done but they haven't seen the best of me-e-e-e  
So I got one more run and it's gonna be a sight to see-e-e-e_

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes  
Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes_

 _Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Shooting for the stars when I couldn't make a killing  
Didn't have a dime but I always had a vision  
Always had high, high hopes  
Had to have high, high hopes for a living  
Didn't know how but I always had a feeling  
I was gonna be that one in a million  
Always had high, high hopes"_

The audience clapped for him, and Koda smiled as he nodded and took a bow. They really blew him away, and he did a great job at such last minute. He went back down to the audience seats as the judges talked amongst themselves, and what felt like forever once again, they finally made a decision and turned around to the teams so they could see them.

"And the winner is," Lissie sat still for a second, letting the suspense ring in. "Screaming Sopranos, congratulations!" The team looked at each other as if they had just been told they won the lottery, and they were hugging each other, so excited they finally got one win and didn't have to worry about the fighting, or the who to send home. The Terrific Tenors were ashamed, but still, they still were ahead of the Screaming Sopranos. _  
_

"Not the winners now, huh, Tenors? We'll see you here tomorrow afternoon as you choose someone to go home. Chris, out." Chris dropped the mic and walked over to the wings to exit, taking the three guest judges with him. Suddenly, Zakk paused and walked down to the stairs, walking over to Sami. Chris would have stopped him, but he knew Zakk would just get angry. Zakk looked over to Sami, rubbed his hands on her shoulders, then embraced her in a hug, letting go to kiss her. Sami needed that. Zakk needed that. He then looked at her, then looked at Chris, who was waiting for him. Sami smiled, then Zakk walked back to them, Sami smiling as she watched him walk away.

 **A/N: Yaaay for Screaming Sopranos! They finally got a win! :) I hope you all loved this week's chapter! As you've noticed I try super hard to put out one chapter a week - last week I didn't put up anything so I did one short elimination episode and then one long challenge chapter - the content before any of the songs was over 4,000 words!**

 **Thanks for your continued support, and Terrific Tenors, don't forget to send in your eliminations to me via PM! And if you've made it this far, let me know a holiday tradition. If you don't have one, tell me your favorite holiday movie! As always, songs are below, and will be in the forum, too. Don't forget to leave a review!**

 **Screaming Sopranos**

 **Shallow – Lady Gaga and Bradley Cooper (Janice and Xavier)**

 **Touch the Sky – Julie Fowlis (Naomi)**

 **Michael In The Bathroom – Be More Chill (Dustin)**

 **Here Comes The Sun – The Beatles (Carson leading)**

 **Tiebreaker song: Stay with Me – Angus and Julia (Carson and Jackson)**

 **Terrific Tenors**

 **Who Will Love Me As I Am? – Side Show (Piper and Lizzy)**

 **Stressed Out – twentyone pilots (Luke)**

 **That's What You Get – Paramore (Ivy)**

 **We Built This City – Starship (Mickey and Shawn leading)**

 **Tiebreaker song: High Hopes – Panic! At the Disco (Koda)**

 **~Sami**


	11. What More Can I Say?

Screaming Sopranos Girls Room

It was an hour before the elimination ceremony, and the girls of Screaming Sopranos for once did not have to go. They were so proud of themselves and their team, so they decided to just sleep in that day and hang out in their rooms. As they were beginning to get ready for the day, a knock came to the door, which made them confused - they weren't expecting anyone. Naomi came up to the door and answered it, and to her surprise, it was Zakk. He had a duffle bag with him. She opened the door a crack to see what he wanted.

"Are you moving in?" Naomi asked jokingly. Zakk let out a chuckle.

"I wouldn't come back to this hell-hole, even for my girl. Anyway, is Sami awake?" He asked her.

"Yeah, come on in." She opened the door further, revealing the rest of the girls, who were still in their PJs but decent enough to be seen by others. When he came over to her she was sitting on her bed, reading a book. She heard his footsteps and lifted her head to see who was here, and her neutral expression turned into a happy one as she jumped up onto her knees, surprised to see him.

"Zakk! You came for me." She wrapped her arms around her shoulders, so happy that he got to see her. She was also pretty certain he threatened someone to allow him to see her, but she didn't question it at that moment.

"Yeah, I told them I wouldn't leave till I could properly kiss my babydoll." Sami giggled as he took her hand, stepping off the bed She waved to the other girls, and as soon as they walked out and the coast was clear, Zakk flung himself onto her and kissed her, their poor mouths gasping for air as they didn't pause. Sami after nearly a minute of this came back up for air, and looked up at him, holding his hand as he stroked her fingers.

Seeing him again made her miss home, and miss having a summer for herself. She thought about how terrible of a start this competition was, and how he really wished he was here for a longer time. For the first time in this competition, she felt it coming. She felt her smile turn into a frown, a lump forming in her throat, tears coming down as she allowed herself to be vulnerable. She hadn't allowed herself to do that, not even in front of Shawn. She tried suppressing her cries, but there was just something about Zakk's presence and seeing him again that made her brain tell her that it's okay to cry. She tried to hide it and buried her head during a hug in Zakk's chest, but Zakk knew based on her body language throughout most of the show that she would probably cry when seeing him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked, afraid to let out more tears. He held her head closer to his chest, stroking her long hair as she looked up at him, sniffling.

"I don't know. It's just been so hard being here again, and I haven't allowed myself to cry like this since the first night... I'm sorry, I'm ruining everything." Zakk let go of her and took her chin into his hand, watching her try to suppress the tears.

"You are doing a great job out there, babe. Your dances are good, your singing is amazing, and... your ass. Mmf. Looks great on HD TV." Sami let out a small laugh as he held her loosely by the waist, holding his hand on her butt and squeezing it. Sami smiled, feeling a little better being with Zakk, and snuggled closer to him. "Plus, you haven't hurt your ankle yet, so it's already going to a great start." Sami laughed, remembering how damaged she got last year from just one fall, how many physical therapy sessions she had to go to and how much work she put in after the competition just to get her ankle back to its original health.

"I'm spending what little time we have crying. Figures." She giggled as she wiped her eyes and locked eyes with him, and as he allowed himself to get lost in Sami's eyes, Zakk heard a disgruntled Chris yell at him to hurry up, and he let go of her. Their smiles quickly went away.

"That's me, I better go." She looked at him and kissed him, her arms reaching to his neck, and as they let go, they gave a few quick pecks, each one meaning to be "the last time", letting go a little bit each time, and as Zakk let go of Sami, she groaned. Neither of them wanted to leave each other.

"I know, babydoll, but I gotta catch my flight. Walk me down?" She smiled as she held onto his hand and walked him downstairs, Chris waiting to bring him into the car to go home. "Hey, I don't want to see you until the end of the summer when you win. You should have won the first season in the first place, but, y'know." She nodded. "I love you." Zakk looked at her and kissed her cheek, and as he started walking out, she looked at him as she began to say something.

"Wait! I forgot something." Before Zakk could look over at her, she went over to him and slapped his butt, then giggled as he turned around and smirked, pondering at what he did to that innocent, sweet girl.

"That ass is mine when I'm done here." She said, tip-toeing to his level and whispering to him.

They looked each other in the eyes one more time, smiling, then he turned back around and started heading to the car, and Chris closed the door as he left. As soon as Chris left the living room, Sami was alone, and as quickly as Zakk came, he was gone.

Library

Denzel looked over to Lila as they sat criss-cross across from each other, loosely holding her hand. The two of them were great together, but Denzel lacked the confidence, as always. Most of their time spent together was learning each other's language - Lila was somewhat fluent when she first came into the house, but she wanted to learn more. She was really enjoying her time so far, and didn't want to spend it trying to figure out what others were saying. Denzel looked down at his book, then looked over to her, but she stopped her.

"We should just talk. Let's just talk." She said to him. She was right. He put the book down, then she took his other hand and looked into his eyes. "What is it like in your home place?"

Denzel looked at her. He didn't know how to answer that positively.

"Honestly…" he began, "It's kind of rough. It's not in a very good neighborhood." Denzel hates talking about himself, and Lila could see it.

"Italy is beautiful, but America is beautiful-er." She said to him. "I wish we could explore."

"Maybe Chris will let us go out one night." Denzel laughed.

"You really don't know Chris, do you?" He asked, chuckling.

"I guess not." She said, smiling down at her lap. As the two of them looked into each other's eyes, Ivy walked into the room.

"Elimination time." She said to them as she ran out.

Auditorium

The Terrific Tenors hadn't been in here for an elimination since the first week when everyone had to put someone out. It felt weird to them, but hey, even Team Chris Is Really, Really, Really, Really hot once had to face elimination after a few weeks of victory. As people were still filing through, Lizzy looked over to Luke, not sure who to vote for. She was one of the songs that didn't receive a point, and she felt bad about it. She knew that Luke would know who to vote for.

"Hey," she said to him. "Who are you voting for?" Luke looked up at her, nervous. He really didn't know himself.

"I don't know, I felt like we all did a great job. It's hard to choose." He said to her. As she began to say something, the rest of the teens started to settle down as Chris came up to the stage.

"So, Terrific Tenors, or should I say, Terrible Tenors. You finally are facing elimination. Couldn't avoid it forever." He paused to let it sink it. "Anyway, in front of you there are screens where you can vote someone off from your team. Choose wisely!" He stepped to the side as the teens pondered on who to vote. After a few minutes of this, their screens went blank as their votes were totaled and given to Chris on his tablet.

"Wow!" He said, looking down at the results. It was clear nobody had talked to each other about who to vote off, because there was nearly a tie between 4 people. "Okay. Let's do this. Our first group of people safe, Ivy, Shawn, Lila and Luke." The four of them nodded, glad they had safety for another week.

"The rest of you _all_ had a vote or more against you, so…" Mickey, Lizzy, Piper and Koda looked at each other. What was up with the inconsistency?

"Our first two safe are... Mickey and Piper! Which means it's down to you two." He looked over to Koda and Lizzy, who looked nervous. They both didn't win a point for their team, but on the other hand, Koda didn't win it for them in the tiebreaker.

"And our last person safe…." Koda was nervous and grabbed Lizzy's hand, but she was caught by surprise and let go of it dramatically. Then she felt back and noticed how nervous Koda was when he's usually so happy all the time, so she took his hand again in a friendly matter.

"Lizzy. Sorry, Koda, you're going home!" Lizzy and Koda let go and Koda looked over, disappointed. Lizzy tried not to show how happy she was, but a small smirk did crawl onto her. She was concerned about who would vote her off, and how many votes against her she had, but she decided she'd worry about that later. Koda looked around the room, he really didn't know a lot of his teammates that well. He wished Dustin was here, as he was the only one he cared to say goodbye to.

Finally, Ivy broke the tension and went up to Koda, giving him a hug.

"It was so great meeting you, Koda!" She said, not meaning it but sounding like she did. She was hoping to keep the feminine good-girl act for as long as she could. Koda looked sad to go, but appreciative of Ivy saying goodbye. Even though

"Bye, guys!" Even though he lost the challenge for the team, he was still confident in his ability, and proud of what he did accomplish. He waved them goodbye, and left the auditorium.

Chris looked over at the teens as he saw Screaming Sopranos walking in, ready to hear the announcement for next week's challenge.

"Now that we've got that out of the way, let's hear this week's challenge. This week theme is clichés. Show me the too-typical material you'd be caught dead seriously performing. The overplayed content." The teens looked intrigued, this was an interesting theme. Chris must not have thought of it. Chris looked over to the camera.

"Join us next time on Total Drama Arts!"

 **A/N: Hey y'all, it's been awhile. I'm SO sad that Koda is gone - when I made him the tiebreaker I didn't do it because I knew he'd fail, I didn't realize it was interpreted that way till some votes came in. So I'm sorry, Koda's OC creator!**

 **Thanks for those who have been messaging me & reviewing every week, you rock! As always, send in a review and if you know of any extremely cliché songs, dances, or even monologue scenes (I have a few in mind), let me know and maybe I'll feature it! My school break starts this week, so I'm hoping I can get more chapters out for you all! **

**In case you haven't seen, I have a new fanfiction out! It's called "The New Noah", based on a headcanon I wrote a few months ago. If you decide to read it and want to help me confuse the people in the reviews, comment "Noah kissed a guy" somewhere in your review (an ode to TDI!). If you've read through this author's note, tell me your favorite TD character! Mine is Courtney!**

 **~Sami**


	12. To Be (In The Game) Or Not To Be?

Game Room

Dustin was in the game room, alone, playing chess - also alone. Nothing he wasn't used to, but he sighed as he took his turn, thinking of Koda and remembering how much fun it was to actually play with someone. He had a feeling he would go sooner rather than later, but now it meant he was _truly_ alone during the game, even if they were on separate teams. He felt so isolated from his own team, sometimes he felt like he didn't fit in with them. Then again, Dustin never feels like he fits in.

As he went to the other side of the table and made a move for the figurative player two, Carson and Xavier walked into the room. They liked Dustin, but didn't know him too well, but wanted to make an effort to know them as the three of them were the only boys left on their team. Dustin turned around, hearing their footsteps and smiled. For once, he was glad to see another human.

"Hey!" Carson said as Dustin sat up. "Sorry to hear about Koda. I know you two were buddies." Dustin looked over at him as he said "buddies" - it sounded like he was being pitied upon, or that he was a kid to them. He wasn't going to be salty about their kindness, he knows they want something from him, and he thought to himself that it wouldn't be terrible to have some allies in this game.

"Thanks." Dustin said, standing up at his chess board. Xavier put his hands in his pocket and stared at Dustin until he looked over at Carson, who broke their silence.

"I've never played chess before. You mind teaching us?" Dustin smiled as he grabbed a chair, Carson sitting across from Dustin and Xavier sitting in the chair Dustin pulled out. As Dustin began teaching them, he smiled.

Living Room

As Piper sat across from Shawn and Mickey, they looked around, making sure the coast was clear. Shawn had taken it upon himself to work with Piper, especially after their conversation a few weeks ago. Piper had brains, something that no one thought of this season because of her downfall from last season. She tried too hard last summer to gain control, which quickly got her out of the game, but this summer she was determined to stay low.

"So you saw the pottery wheel from Screaming Sopranos challenge in the garbage?" Piper asked, Mickey and Shawn catching her up.

"Yes!" Shawn said, sitting up.

"And we care because?" Mickey looked over to Piper as she said that, then back at Shawn.

"Yeah, why do we care?" Mickey asked Shawn. Shawn gave him a glare, wanting Mickey to stay on his side as he tried to make his point.

"Because this could be someone on _our_ team," Shawn said, lowering his voice as to not have anyone around them eavesdrop. "And when we get to the merge, this could be bad for all of us. They'll take us out one by one, and we'll never stand a chance against this mystery sabotoger."

As Shawn went on about this, Ivy was seen pacing in the kitchen in the background, making a sandwich. She heard whispers and started to perk up and hid in the corner, trying to hear what they were saying so the three wouldn't see her.

"Who do you think it could be?" Piper said while Shawn was looking around for wandering ears. As he began to say the name, he lowered his posture and his voice.

Ivy perked up in the kitchen, starting to make her way to the back end of the wall near the doorcut on the wall overlapping into the living room.

"Honestly, I don't know… it could be anyone." Piper gave Shawn a look, knowing this was a waste of her time.

"So let me get this straight, we have a threat to the game, and they're on our team, but we don't know who it is?" Shawn looked at Piper, speechless. Piper reached her arm across Mickey as she grabbed her water bottle, then turned around to the boys as she stood up.

"Just let me know when you have info that matters." Piper turned around and walked up the stairs and into her room, and Shawn looked over to Mickey, sighing as Mickey shrugged.

"I guess she's right, this is a win for our team. It doesn't matter." As Ivy looked over to the scene, she silently nodded as Mickey said that. She watched as Shawn gave Mickey an annoyed look and left with Mickey trailing behind him. As they walked away, she gave herself an evil grin, an idea hatching.

* * *

Confession Cam

Ivy: Well, well, well… Shawn's got me figured out, huh? Time to show this team what I can really do.

* * *

Auditorium

Chris, ready to get to business, was on the stage as the teens started filing into the auditorium, and as soon as they were quiet and sat down, he began to speak to get the challenge started.

"The goal of today's challenge is to not only make us cringe with overplayed media, but to make it look and sound _good._ I want to cringe at the content you're putting out there, but note to myself that it was pretty good. Now, who wants to go first?"

The teens looked at each other around the room, and it stayed silent until finally, Naomi, Carson, and Dustin came up to do their group scene. They began by setting up a table and sitting down.

 _Carson: "Claire...you wanna see a picture of a guy with elephantitus of the nuts? It's pretty tasty…"_

 _Naomi: "No thank you…"_

 _Carson: "How do you think he rides a bike?"_

 _Naomi rolls her eyes and turns away in disgust._

 _Carson: "Oh, Claire...would you ever consider dating a guy like this?"_

 _Naomi: "Can't you just leave me alone?"_

 _Carson: "I mean if he had a great personality and was a good dancer and had a cool car...Although you'd probably have to ride in the back seat 'cause his nuts would ride shotgun."_

 _Naomi: "You know what I wish I was doing?"_

 _Carson: "Op, watch what you say, Brian here is a cherry."_

 _Dustin: "A cherry?"_

 _Naomi: "I wish I was on a plane to France."_

 _Dustin: "I'm not a cherry."_

 _Carson: "When have you ever gotten laid?"_

 _Dustin: "I've laid, lotsa times!"_

 _Carson: "Name one!"_

 _Dustin: "She lives in Canada, met her at Niagra Falls. You wouldn't know her."_

 _Carson: "Ever laid anyone around here."  
_

 _Dustin shushes Carson and points at Naomi, whos back is still turned._

 _Dustin: "Oh, you and Claire, did it!"_

 _Naomi spins around._

 _Naomi: "What are you talking about?"_

 _Dustin: (to Naomi) "Nothin', nothin!" (to Carson) "Let's just drop it, we'll talk about it later!"_

 _Naomi: "No! Drop what, what're you talking about?"_

 _Carson: "Well, Brian's trying to tell me that in addition to the number of girls in the Niagara Falls area, that presently you and he are, riding the hobby horse!"_

 _Naomi: (to Dustin) "Little pig!"_

 _Dustin: "No I'm not! I'm not! John said I was a cherry and I said I wasn't, that's it, that's all that was said!"_

 _Carson: "Well then what were you motioning to Claire for?"_

 _Naomi: "You know I don't appreciate this very much, Brian."_

 _Dustin: "He is lying!"_

 _Carson: "Oh you weren't motioning to Claire?"_

 _Dustin: "You know he's lying, right?"  
_

 _Carson: "Were you or were you not motioning to Claire?"_

 _Dustin: "Yeah, but it was only...was only because I didn't want her to know that I was a virgin, okay?"_

 _Carson stares at him._

 _Dustin: "Excuse me for being a virgin, I'm sorry…"_

 _Naomi laughs._

 _Naomi: "Why didn't you want me to know you were a virgin?"_

 _Dustin: "Because it's personal business, it's my personal, private business."_

 _Carson: "Well Brian, it doesn't sound like you're doing any business…"_

 _Naomi: "I think it's okay for a guy to be a virgin…"_

 _Carson looks surprised._

 _Dustin: "You do?"_

 _Naomi smiles and nods._

As their scene ended, the teens clapped for them as they took a bow, and the three of them quickly took the table off of the stage as Ivy and Lila came onto the stage to perform their song.

 _Lila: "Elphaba, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?_

 _I hope you're happy_

 _I hope you're happy now_

 _I hope you're happy how you hurt your cause forever_

 _I hope you think you're clever"_

 _Ivy: "I hope you're happy_

 _I hope you're happy, too_

 _I hope you're proud how you_

 _Would grovel in submission_

 _To feed your own ambition"_

 _Both: "So though I can't imagine how_

 _I hope you're happy right now"_

 _Lila: "Elphie, listen to me, just say you're sorry_

 _You can still be with the Wizard_

 _What you've worked and waited for_

 _You can have all you ever wanted."_

 _Ivy: "I know. But I don't want it._

 _No, I can't want it anymore._

 _Something has changed within me_

 _Something is not the same_

 _I'm through with playing by the rules_

 _Of someone else's game_

 _Too late for second guessing_

 _Too late to go back to sleep_

 _It's time to trust my instincts_

 _Close my eyes and leap_

 _It's time to try defying gravity_

 _I think I'll try defying gravity_

 _And you can't pull me down."_

 _Lila: "Can't I make you understand?_

 _You're having delusions of grandeur"_

 _Ivy: "I'm through accepting limits_

 _'Cause someone says they're so_

 _Some things I cannot change_

 _But till I try, I'll never know_

 _Too long I've been afraid of_

 _Losing love I guess I've lost_

 _Well, if that's love_

 _It comes at much too high a cost_

 _I'd sooner buy defying gravity_

 _Kiss me goodbye_

 _I'm defying gravity_

 _And you can't pull me down._

 _Glinda, come with me._

 _Think of what we could do together_

 _Unlimited, together we're unlimited_

 _Together we'll be the greatest team_

 _There's ever been, Glinda_

 _Dreams, the way we planned 'em."_

 _Glinda: "If we work in tandem."_

 _Both: "There's no fight we cannot win_

 _Just you and I defying gravity_

 _With you and I defying gravity."_

 _Ivy: "They'll never bring us down_

 _Well? Are you coming?"_

 _Lila: "I hope you're happy_

 _Now that you're choosing this."_

 _Ivy: "You too_

 _I hope it brings you bliss."_

 _Lila: "I really hope you get it_

 _And you don't live to regret it_

 _I hope you're happy in the end_

 _I hope you're happy, my friend"_

 _Ivy: "So if you care to find me_

 _Look to the western sky_

 _As someone told me lately_

 _"Ev'ryone deserves the chance to fly"_

 _And if I'm flying solo_

 _At least I'm flying free_

 _To those who'd ground me_

 _Take a message back from me_

 _Tell them how I am defying gravity_

 _I'm flying high defying gravity_

 _And soon I'll match them in renown_

 _And nobody in all of Oz_

 _No Wizard that there is or was_

 _Is ever gonna bring me down."_

 _Lila: "I hope you're happy"_

 _Ivy: "Bring me down_

 _Ahh"_

As the teens applauded her, Ivy looked over at Lila and grinned as they took a curtsy, then grinned back at the audience as the two walked back to their seats as Sami came up to the stage.

Sami: _"Think of me  
think of me fondly, when  
we've said goodbye  
remember me  
once in a while, please  
promise me you'll try  
Then you find,  
that once again you long,  
to take your heart back and be free,  
if you ever find a moment,  
spare a thought for me_

 _We never said  
our love was evergreen  
or as unchanging as the sea...  
but please promise me,  
that sometimes  
you will think of me!  
Think of me  
think of me waking, silent  
and resigned...  
imagine me, trying too hard to  
put you from my mind...  
Recall those days,  
look back on all those times,  
think of the things  
we'll never do...  
there will never be a day when  
I won't think of you_

 _Flowers fade, the fruits of summers fade  
they have their seasons, so do we  
but please promise me that sometimes  
that you will think of me"_

As Sami took a bow, the teens clapped in recognition of hitting the high notes required for the song. She smiled as she took a seat and Luke came up, feeling confident.

Luke: _"_ _To be, or not to be: that is the question:  
Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer  
The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune,  
Or to take arms against a sea of troubles,  
And by opposing end them? To die: to sleep;  
No more; and by a sleep to say we end  
The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks  
That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation  
Devoutly to be wish'd. To die, to sleep;  
To sleep: perchance to dream: ay, there's the rub;  
For in that sleep of death what dreams may come  
When we have shuffled off this mortal coil,  
Must give us pause: there's the respect  
That makes calamity of so long life;  
For who would bear the whips and scorns of time,  
The oppressor's wrong, the proud man's contumely,  
The pangs of despised love, the law's delay,  
The insolence of office and the spurns  
That patient merit of the unworthy takes,  
When he himself might his quietus make  
With a bare bodkin? who would fardels bear,  
To grunt and sweat under a weary life,  
But that the dread of something after death,  
The undiscover'd country from whose bourn  
No traveller returns, puzzles the will  
And makes us rather bear those ills we have  
Than fly to others that we know not of?  
Thus conscience does make cowards of us all;  
And thus the native hue of resolution  
Is sicklied o'er with the pale cast of thought,  
And enterprises of great pith and moment  
With this regard their currents turn awry,  
And lose the name of action.—Soft you now!  
The fair Ophelia! Nymph, in thy orisons  
Be all my sins remember'd."_

As Luke finished his scene, he broke off his character and gave a bow, proud of what he's brought as everyone clapped for him. As he walked off, Xavier came onto the stage, and Xavier gave Luke a respectful nod as he began setting himself up for his scene.

Xavier: _"I believe in America. America has made my fortune. And I raised my daughter in the American fashion. I gave her freedom but I taught her never to dishonor her family. She found a "boy friend," not an Italian. She went to the movies with him. She stayed out late. I didn't protest. Two months ago he took her for a drive, with another boy friend. They made her drink whiskey and then they tried to take advantage of her. She resisted. She kept her honor. So they beat her. Like an animal. When I went to the hospital her nose was broken. Her jaw was shattered, held together by wire. She couldn't even weep because of the pain. But I wept. Why did I weep? She was the light of my life. A beautiful girl. Now she will never be beautiful again. Sorry… I went to the police, like a good American. These two boys were brought to trial. The judge sentenced them to three years in prison, and suspended the sentence. Suspended sentence! They went free that very day! I stood in the courtroom like a fool, and those two bastards, they smiled at me. Then I said to my wife, "For justice, we must go to Don Corleone.""_

As Xavier brought his head down to show the end of the scene, the audience clapped for him and he brought his head back and came down to a bow, then left the stage as Lizzy came up, taking a deep breath before starting.

Lizzy: " _Party girls don't get hurt_

 _Can't feel anything, when will I learn_

 _I push it down, push it down_

 _I'm the one "for a good time call"_

 _Phone's blowin' up, they're ringin' my doorbell_

 _I feel the love, feel the love_

 _One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_

 _One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_

 _One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_

 _Throw em back, till I lose count_

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

 _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

 _Like it doesn't exist_

 _I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

 _And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

 _Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

 _Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

 _Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

 _On for tonight_

 _Party girls don't get hurt_

 _Can't feel anything, I push it down, push it down_

 _I'm the one "for a good time call"_

 _Phone's blowin' up, I feel the love, feel the love_

 _I feel the love, feel the love_

 _Sun is up, I'm a mess_

 _Gotta get out now, gotta run from this_

 _Here comes the shame, here comes the shame_

 _One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_

 _One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_

 _One, two, three, one, two, three, drink_

 _Throw em back till I lose count_

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

 _I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist_

 _Like it doesn't exist_

 _I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry_

 _I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier_

 _And I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

 _Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

 _Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes_

 _Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight_

 _On for tonight_

 _On for tonight"_

The audience clapped for Lizzy as she held back the tears, the song being too real for her, and locked eyes with Luke as she curtsied to the audience. She walked over to the audience as Jackson care up, dressed for the part with her hair in pigtails, wearing a blue and white checkered dress to her knees, knee-high white socks and carrying a brown basket.

Jackson: _"Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high  
There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby.  
_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue  
And the dreams that you dare to dream,  
Really do come true.  
_

 _Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far behind me.  
_

 _Where troubles melt like lemon drops,  
Way above the chimney tops,  
That's where you'll find me.  
_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
_

 _Somewhere over the rainbow, blue birds fly  
Birds fly over the rainbow  
Why then, oh why can't I?  
If happy little bluebirds fly beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?"_

As she finished her song, she locked eyes with the audience and smiled as she curtsied and they clapped, then walked down as Denzel, Shawn and Mickey came up, ready for their song.

Suddenly, as Shawn in the front opened his mouth to sing, their song track started and turned into a different tune and the boys stopped, Chris looking unamused as the music went on in the background. The boys looked around at each other, confused, and Chris looked up at them.

"What's going on? Why'd you stop?" He asked, crossing his arms in the front row. Mickey and Denzel shrugging as they give control to Shawn.

"I-I don't know, uh…" Shawn looked down to himself and whispered, "Shit." He looked back up at Chris and the others, speaking into the microphone stand over the music. "Can we just start over? We'll do it a capella."

"Nah, you've already wasted my time, just send the next person from Screaming Sopranos." The boys looked over to each other, confused and upset that this could cost their team the win. The Terrific Tenors in the audience looked over at each other, murmuring and looking upset. The stage was bare until Janice slowly walked up, breaking the murmurs as she began to dance.

 _Making my way downtown walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd  
And I need you  
And I miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight  
It's always times like these when I think of you  
And I wonder if you ever think of me  
'Cause everything's so wrong and I don't belong  
Living in your precious memories  
'Cause I'll need you  
And I'll miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you tonight  
And I, I don't want to let you know  
I, I drown in your memory  
I, I don't want to let this go  
I, I don't  
Making my way downtown walking fast  
Faces pass and I'm home bound  
Staring blankly ahead just making my way  
Making a way through the crowd  
And I still need you  
And I still miss you  
And now I wonder  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass us by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you  
If I could fall into the sky  
Do you think time would pass me by?  
'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
If I could just see you, if I could just hold you tonight_

As Janice finished off with a pose, smiling into the audience, the teens clapped for her and she stood up, finishing with a bow before going back to the audience. Chris waited a few moments before going up to the stage.

"Today's winner is…" He took a moment of silence, allowing the suspense to rise. "Screaming Sopranos!" The Screaming Sopranos cheered, looking around at each other and hugging everyone, and the Terrific Tenors looked over at each other, looking disappointed but knowing what they needed to do.

"Terrific Tenors, I'll see you in the elimination room!" Chris panned to the camera and pointed. "And I'll see you next time on Total Drama Arts!"

Confession Cam

Ivy: *Ivy is smiling deviously and looking at a CD she's holding that's marked "Hey Jude - Terrific Tenors"* *she begins to laugh at herself as she looks closer and closer to the camera* Maybe keep your mouth shut next time, Shawn.

 **A/N: HELLO! I am BACK!**

 **So sorry about the lack of updates, I started the new semester at school and life's been busy! I hope you enjoyed today's chapter, and please don't forget those in Terrific Tenors to vote someone out! Please also don't forget to review and as always, if you have any questions let me know, I'm just a PM away! And as always, I'll have a list of today's content underneath!**

 **Now, today's "did you read the reviews" post: Are you in college, and if so, what do you major in? If you're not in college, what do you want to do in life? I'm a child psychology major, I'm studying to be a child life specialist!**

 **~Sami**

 **Screaming Sopranos**

 **-Scene from Breakfast Club (Naomi as Claire, Dustin as Brian, and Carson as Bender)**

 **-Somewhere Over the Rainbow - The Wizard of Oz (Jackson as Dorothy)**

 **-Monologue from The Godfather (Xavier as Bonasera)**

 **-Think of Me - The Phantom of the Opera (Sami as Christine)**

 **-A Thousand Miles - Vanessa Carlton (Janice) Dance Scene**

 **Terrific Tenors**

 **-Defying Gravity - Wicked (Ivy as Elphaba and Lila as Glinda)**

 **-"To Be Or Not To Be" from Hamlet (Luke as Hamlet)**

 **-Chandelier - Sia (Lizzy)**


	13. Only Half A Blue Sky

Auditorium

As the teams walked into the auditorium for today's elimination, Ivy smiled deviously over at Shawn, proud of what was about to happen in this elimination. She never wanted to have a plan that involved getting her team to lose, but sometimes, she thought, it needs to happen in order to get what you want. As long as everything was to go to plan, Shawn would be leaving the mansion tonight, and she'd be golden.

Soon, the merger will happen and she can put her master plan into action, wining the grand prize and becoming rich and famous. Shawn had been too smart catching onto her like that, he couldn't stay and expose her and she wouldn't allow anyone else to, either. As she and the rest of her team took a seat, she watched as Chris came onto the stage.

"You all know the drill, it's week 2 for you all in this elimination ceremony. I bet you all hate yourselves." Chris said as he scoffed down _losers_ to himself.

The contestants really thought long and hard over who they'd pick to go home and agreed what they were about to do was the best thing for their team. They all knew this person wasn't a good asset to their team anymore.

As everyone's answers were being locked in, Chris went over to the monitor and looked at who the eliminated person would be, and looked down at it wide-eyed.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting this, okay." Chris was confused on the team's majority answer, but he decided to roll with it.

"The first few safe… Piper, Lila, Ivy." The three girls sighed in relief, glad they avoided another elimination.

"Next joining the safe crew… Mickey, Luke and Lizzy, which only brings us down to two people, Shawn or Denzel."

Lila began to worry about Denzel - he had been part of that group with Shawn, which could mean he'd be eliminated, but she held onto his hand, trying not to be afraid for him. Shawn on the other hand, Shawn _knew_ he was going to go home, and it was all Ivy's fault. He was pretty all right with it. If he had to go, he thought, he would hope Mickey would at least try to bring Ivy down.

"Shawn…" Shawn looked over at Chris, standing up as he walked out of the aisle. Chris started motioning him to sit down. "You're safe! Denzel, man, that leaves you."

Lila's heart jumped out of her chest. Denzel looked in shock, but surprisingly looked like he was okay with this. Shawn sighed in relief, confused, and he looked over to Ivy, who looked furious, and was furious. This was not how she wanted it to go at all.

Confession Cam

Ivy: *Ivy is pacing around the tiny space of the confessional room. She's upset and has no idea how this happened* _Denzel?! DENZEL?_ *she places her hand on her forehead, sitting down, clearly stressed out* How could this have happened? It was supposed to be _Shawn,_ *as she begins to speak more, she starts to speak faster and with more rage in every word* _Shawn_ was the one that we agreed on, not Denzel. This ruins my entire plan and now that Shawn is still here, I'm toast. He's going to team up with— *the more she tries to relax, the more she laughs, but it is confusing to both her and the audience why she's laughing* It's okay. It's okay. I'll figure this out. Just like I figure everything else out.

Lila walked over to the end of the aisle, where Denzel was going, and stopped him, confused about why he was so okay with this.

"No… It was going to be Shawn." She whispered. Denzel looked at her, trying to hold it in for her. He really didn't mind this, but he knew she was upset. If this is how it would go, then that's how it would go. He began to hold her hand in his, and walked over to the exit door, both of them in silence.

"I don't know what happened. But… maybe we shouldn't be with each other." Lila looked up at him, confused and hurt at what he had said.

"What… I don't understand." Denzel began to tear up before speaking but hid it.

"We're from different countries, and we have two major differences… you belong on this show, I don't. I don't belong here and you don't deserve someone who would never get to see you. I'll never leave my damn town and I'll never make it anywhere. I want you to be happy." Lila looked at him, hugging him as she wiped tears behind him. She didn't agree with this, but she didn't want to fight him on this. She looked at him and stroked his jawline.

"You are… the most amazing boy I met. If you choose this, that's okay. I just hope we can be friends." She let go of him as Chris loudly walked over to him, clearing his throat, ready for Denzel to go.

"Romeo and Juliet, who said you were allowed a goodbye?" He crossed his arms as he waited for Denzel to turn around and leave. He took one more good look at her, took a deep breath, and left, the doors closing behind him.

Meanwhile, this left Ivy confused.

"What happened? I thought that Shawn was going?" She whispered over to Piper. Piper looked over to Ivy, leaning to her.

"It changed. I thought you were told." Ivy looked at her, stunned, but didn't want to look off guard.

"Oh, you know what? Yeah. Now that I think about it, Luke told me. I've… been up for hours. I'm exhausted. Sorry about that." She laughed nervously, making it look like she had just remembered it, and turned away to Chris, who was about to talk about the next challenge.

She was furious, and was racking in her head how she could ruin Piper. She made a fool of her. But then she thought, Piper is smart. She could use Piper as an ally. She turned her head as the Screaming Sopranos were walking in, and then looked back up at Chris as everyone got settled in.

Confession Cam

Piper: I could use Ivy for my own good… I can't stand the girl, but she's smart.

"This week's challenge… colors! A song, a monologue… I don't care. As long as it mentions a color. Now, you are all dismissed."

As the teams started to leave the building, Shawn brought Piper aside and dragged her outside to the living room, making sure there was no one there. When he let go, Piper rubbed her arm.

"Ow, what the hell?" Piper exclaimed. Shawn looked around, keeping his voice down as more people came around.

"What happened? I thought I was supposed to go."

"I might have bartered for you on your behalf. I told them Denzel is shady and shouldn't be trusted." Shawn looked over to Piper and smiled.

"You know… you're really not that bad girl from season 1 anymore." Piper looked at Shawn, flustered.

"I'm nice now. But I can still be conniving."

"Sure, sure." Shawn patted her on the back as Mickey walked over, then left with him.

 **A/N: I'm back! I'm so sorry for my sudden hiatus, I wish I had an excuse but the truth is just that I lost my spark. I'm really hoping to get back on track, as I still have my notes for the challenge. I do have a few songs, monologues, etc prepared for some characters that I think is nice but if you do have something specific you'd like to have your character perform, please PM me! The theme is color and just has to mention a color in it.**

 **Additionally, if you read my story The New Noah, I've updated that as well! If you've never read it and you're curious, I'm only up to chapter 4 I think? 5? But it's a great read if you're a fan of Noah and would like to see a different perspective on his character! I co-write the story with another writer. :)**

 **Anyway, I hope everyone has a great day! As always, reviews are appreciated and feel free to leave an optional confessional for your character if you'd like. Here's the "did you read the reviews" question of the day: What is your favorite color? If it's your favorite color, do you wear that specific color in your clothes and accessories a lot?**

 **~Sami**


	14. Tell My Story Live and in Living Color

Living Room

As everyone was putting in their last-minute details for the challenge in a few hours, Lizzy was out in the living room, reading Vogue magazine. She dreamed of being featured in it one day.

The rest of the team had been practicing especially hard since they had lost last week, so as Luke walked by her on the way to the kitchen, he was confused about why she wasn't practicing and stopped over to see her.

"Hey Lizzy, what's up?" Luke said as he sat down next to her. "How come you're not practicing?" She rolled her eyes within the magazine, then brought it down to her lap as she looked over to him.

"I don't need to practice. Leave me alone." She brought the magazine back to her face, and ignored him.

"Okay, well I hope everything goes well with your song." Luke was just about to walk away before she put the magazine back down on her lap to speak again.

"Don't be fucking rude! Fake ass LA boy. You're only on this show because you want to be better than your mother and you were only put on because of your mom. Diana Cicero is a living legend and you're a fool who thinks he's good at leading a team. What kind of team captain makes us lose so many times, huh?" She quickly went back into her magazine as Luke took a step back from her, embarrassed. He hated it when people brought up his mother, and he knew Lizzy was doing this to get into his skin. He breathed a deep sigh, already regretting getting into this conversation.

"You know, I don't get what your deal is." As Luke kept speaking, she peeked an eye out of her magazine while attempting to keep up her mean girl composure in the process. "You're mean, but you cry when you get called out on it. Some of your insults don't even make sense. I don't get what persona you're trying to bring onto this show. You're not a very good mean girl."

This made Lizzy infuriated. She slammed her magazine onto the floor, her eyes beaming with anger, but on the inside, she was ashamed of the person she was. She started to walk out while fighting the urge to cry. She didn't want to cry anymore. It was time to show Total Drama what she could do.

* * *

Confession Cam

Lizzy: One time, I kissed this bitch's boyfriend because she looked at me weird. It's not my fault she has a lazy eye. But anyway, I'm tired of trying to flip flop between who I am and who I want to be. *As Lizzy talks, you can hear her voice strain while she holds back tears* I'm a mean girl through and through, and I'm going to show everyone what I'm capable of. *Masking her tears, she starts to leave the room, both angry and upset*

* * *

Library

Xavier began to enter the library, feeling a sense of calmness. It was quiet and well-lit in the room. It was small, only having around 100 books on a few shelves on the wall. Usually Lila and Denzel would be in here, but because Denzel is out, Lila has been surrounding herself in places that didn't remind her of Denzel, which was hard.

As he closed the door behind him, he noticed Janice was there, sitting cross-legged on the chair, writing in a journal she always carried around with her. Xavier had always enjoyed being around her, but he was confused about why she was always so quiet. He wished he could get to know her better and that she would open up to anyone. He decided to leave her be and go somewhere else, but she started to look up to see who walked in.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I can leave." As she noticed him and he said this, she began to guard her journal - she didn't think he would take it and read it out loud, but she was afraid of anything happening to it, as if he would take it. He said as he went over to the door handle. As he had begun to open the door, she spoke up and stopped him.

"No, no. It's okay. You can stay. I won't really be in here for that much longer."

Xavier wanted to take this as an opportunity to speak with her. He let go of the door handle and walked up to the chair next to her and paused. "May I sit with you?"

"Go ahead." She motioned her hand to the chair next to her and he sat down.

Janice was typically a very bold and confident person, but around Xavier, she melted. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea of who she is. She motioned her hand to the chair next to her and he sat down.

Neither of them knew what to say, but after a few seconds of staring at each other's feet, Xavier began to speak.

"So, what dance are you doing this time?" Xavier asked.

"Oh, I'm actually doing a song this time." Janice said, nodding her head.

"I bet you'll be great! You honestly have such a great voice."

"You mean that?" Janice started blushing. At this point, they had started locking eye contact.

"Yeah. I do. You're a great performer, we're lucky to have you on this team." Janice smiled at Xavier's kindness. She had been wanting to speak with him for a few weeks now and she was so happy she finally had a chance to. "You know, singing with you was really cool a few weeks ago. I'm not really much of a singer."

"Really? That's surprising you think that, I think you're wonderful." Janice's cheeks turned a darker shade of red, embarrassed at how strong she was coming on to him. Xavier seemed unphased.

"You think so? Thanks. I don't do a lot of singing. I'm actually more of an actor. And I also box!"

"Really?"Janice asked, surprised. Now she knew where he got all that muscle from. "That's really cool."

"Yeah!" Xavier began to breathe for a moment to calm down, then spoke up again. "When this challenge week is all over, would you maybe want to hang out? Maybe just the two of us?"

Janice smiled but began to pull back, as she didn't want to look too desperate.

"I would love that, that would be a lot of fun."

"Great! It's a date." Xavier realized what he said, and his face flushed. He didn't want to seem too forward. "A date on the calendar. You know." He began to facepalm, looking down. "I didn't really mean to be that strong on you. I meant-" Janice began to stop him.

"It's okay. If you want it to be a date, it can be a date." She smiled at him, realizing she's able to open up more the longer they talked.

"Cool." Xavier smiled as the pair smiled at each other, and the tension broke as Ivy walked through the room.

"The challenge is starting a little early, just giving a heads up." Janice and Xavier's smiles broke, looking at each other as they began to leave the room to get ready.

As Janice and Xavier left the room, Janice unknowingly leaves her book, and Ivy notices, looking to see if the coast is clear as she walks in and closes the door. She walks to the chair where she left her book and puts it into her jacket and quietly, leaving the room as casually as she entered it.

* * *

Confession Cam

Ivy: Oh god, this is going to be GREAT. Janice has been using that journal to record her thoughts since the first day. *she begins to open the book, cautious about who might come into the confession cam room* I wonder what juicy stuff is in here. *As she realizes the coast is clear, she flips through the book until she gets to a more recent entry and begins reading it to herself* _I'm loving being here and am so grateful for making it this far. I wish I had opened up more, but I'm working on it. I'm honestly just relieved to be away from my family. They're so suffocating._ *She ponders about what she had read aloud* Boring. Let's flip to another page. We already know she's got her dad in a coma. *she looks at the camera in the eye, remembering she wasn't supposed to hear that* Oh, I mean, I definitely wasn't eavesdropping when they had their little social hour. Not at all. *Ignoring this, she begins flipping to an earlier part of the journal, and this time reads in her head, her face glowing as she realizes a plan she can come up with* This is good stuff. Perfect. Now to go set up my plan. I told everyone the challenge was a few minutes early, but that was a lie.

* * *

Auditorium

Everyone had been waiting in the auditorium for a good twenty minutes, ready early just like they were told to be. However, nobody had shown up, even though it was now the scheduled time.

"Come on! What is taking so long?" Dustin screamed. He was anxious to get the challenge day over with. He was just the lead of the group song this challenge, he didn't have his own number, so he wanted to make sure everything worked perfectly. He looked over to Ivy. "I thought you said the challenge was starting early today." Everyone looked over to Dustin, then to Ivy, then she began to devise the perfect lie.

"Chris told me to alert everyone, but maybe he just wanted to make sure everyone would be on time?" She said, shrugging.

"But he's late." Dustin said.

Before Ivy could respond, Chris came onto the stage, dressed in his best. Ivy was relieved he stopped talking and turned around to look at Chris.

"Good afternoon! Welcome to our colors challenge! I better not hear the same renditions over and over. I chose this because I knew it would be difficult to find something unique. Now, let's start with our Screaming Sopranos!"

The Terrific Tenors began to clap as they walked on stage together. They climbed the stairs up and began to go into position as the music began.

 _Dustin: Live in living color_

 _Let me take you for a ride_

 _Yes, I'm live in living color_

 _So sit back and let me be your T.V. Guide!_

 _I gotta story I'd like to tell_

 _But I'm gonna need help to tell it well_

 _I gotta story about fame and money_

 _And it's got more curves than a Playboy Bunny_

 _I wanna live not just survive_

 _I wanna tell my story live and in living color_

 _ALL, Dustin leading: Live in living color_

 _Something special's up tonight_

 _Yes, I'm live in living color_

 _Life ain't lived in black and white_

 _Dustin: I gotta tale of a great romancer_

 _And it's got more moves than a go-go-dancer_

 _I gotta story that's fast and slick_

 _And it's got more twists than a peppermint stick_

 _I don't have the time for the nine to five_

 _I gotta tell my story live and in living color!_

 _ALL, Dustin leading: Live in living color_

 _And it's brought to you by me_

 _Yes, I'm live in living color_

 _This won't fit in your T.V.!_

 _Dustin: What's a name?_

 _Just window dressing_

 _Everybody know that it's the clothes that make the man_

 _Play the game_

 _Just keep 'em guessing_

 _Mix and match me_

 _Try to catch me if you can_

 _I gotta story that's strange but true_

 _So come fly with me for a bird's eye-view_

 _I've got the world at my command_

 _And I'll be your one-man Disneyland_

 _I don't wanna wait for the cops to arrive_

 _I wanna tell my story live and in living color_

 _ALL, Dustin leading: Live in living color_

 _Tune me in and turn me on_

 _Yes, I'm live in living color_

 _Blink your eyes and I'll be gone_

 _Yes, I'm live in living color_

 _The me in and turn me on_

 _Yes, I'm live in living color_

 _Blink your eyes_

 _Blink your eyes_

 _And I'll be gone!_

The cast ended the song with a pose, looking at the ceiling smiling with their hands up in the air, blue-colored confetti coming out into the audience. Chris groaned as the others clapped for them, and they all but Xavier quickly went backstage to prepare for their number, somebody throwing a chair onto the stage in the process. Before Xavier could begin, Chris began to interject from the audience.

"I'm not cleaning that up!"

Xavier began to chuckle, then got back into character and looked down before starting his monologue. He was playing a man from 1860, and his monologue meant having a Brooklyn accent.

 _Nah, I don't never sleep too much. Have to sleep with one eye open, and I only got one eye, right? (slight laugh. pause) How old are you, Amsterdam? (pause)_

 _I'm forty-seven. Forty-seven years old. Do you know how I've stayed alive this long? All these years? Fear. The spectacle of fearsome acts. Someone steals from me, I cut off his hands. He offends me, I cut out his tongue. He rises against me, I cut off his head, and stick it on a pike. Raise it up high, so all in the streets can see. That's what preserves the order of things. Fear. That one tonight, who was he? A nobody. A coward. What an ignominious end that would have been._

 _I killed the last honorable man fifteen years ago, you've seen his portrait downstairs? The Priest and me, we lived by the same principles. It was only faith divided us. (indicating his facial scar) He give me this, you know._

 _That was the finest beating I ever took. My face was pulp, my guts was pierced, my ribs was all mashed up._

 _When he come to kill me, I couldn't look him in the eye. He spared me, because he wanted me to live in shame. This was a great man. A great man. So I cut out the eye that looked away, and sent it to him, wrapped in blue paper. I would have cut them both out if I could have fought him blind. Then I rose back up with a full heart and buried him in his own blood. He was the only man I ever killed who was worth remembering. ... I never had a son. ... Civilization is crumbling. (Gets up painfully from his chair, pauses. Looks at audience) God bless you._

Xavier got out of character and walked behind the chair, taking a bow as everyone applauded him. He went to put the chair backstage and then sat with the audience as Jackson and Carson came onstage to begin setting up. After a few moments, they began their duet.

 _Jackson: "Love, soft as an easy chair;_

 _love, fresh as the morning air._

 _One love that is shared by two,_

 _I have found with you._

 _Like a rose under the April snow_

 _I was always certain love would grow._

 _Love ageless and evergreen,_

 _seldom seen by two."_

 _Jackson and Carson: "You and I will make each night a first,_

 _ev'ry day a beginning._

 _Spirits rise and their dance is unrehearsed._

 _They warm and excite us_

 _'cause we have the brightest love,"_

 _Carson: "two lights that shine as one,_

 _morning glory and midnight sun._

 _Time we've learned to sail above;_

 _time won't change the meaning of one love,_

 _ageless and ever evergreen."_

The two gazed into each other's eyes as the audience applauded them, then they unlocked from each other's gaze and walked out to the audience as Naomi and Sami came up to the stage. They stood in a position in the middle of the stage next to the microphones and began their song.

 _Ebony and Ivory live together in perfect harmony_

 _Side by side on my piano keyboard, oh Lord, why don't we?_

 _We all know that people are the same wherever we go_

 _There is good and bad in everyone_

 _We learn to live, we learn to give_

 _Each other what we need to survive together alive_

 _Ebony and Ivory live together in perfect harmony_

 _Side by side on my piano keyboard, oh Lord, why don't we?_

 _Ebony, Ivory living in perfect harmony_

 _Ebony, Ivory, Ooh_

 _We all know that people are the same wherever you go_

 _There is good and bad in everyone_

 _We learn to live, when we learn to give_

 _Each other what we need to survive together alive_

 _Ebony and Ivory live together in perfect harmony_

 _Side by side on my piano keyboard, oh Lord, why don't we?_

 _Side by side on my piano keyboard_

 _Oh Lord, why don't we?_

The audience applauded as the two took hands and gave a bow, then they walked to the audience as Janice came on stage to present her monologue.

JANICE: " _I was fourteen. For some reason, my guidance counselor took an interest in me. Who knows what she saw in me – wearing Barry's hand-me-down rugby shirts... But she entered me in a local beauty pageant. Bought me a nice dress, and some makeup and everything. Got me all dolled up..._

 _It's a silly story._

 _Well, the night of the pageant came – and she tried to get my dad there. But of course he wouldn't... And then...I won. I won. I couldn't believe it. And they gave me this tiara. I remember getting home and being so proud – and there was Dad, sitting on his Lazy-Boy, watching something funny on TV, 'cause he was laughing – just really in a good mood. Well, I just waited, patiently, until the commercial. Then I walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder, ever so lightly, and showed him my tiara – my crown._

 _And this part, I'll never forget, he actually smiled at me – he touched my face – and he said 'Are you my Miss America? Are you my little Miss Universe?'_

 _At that moment, I had his attention. He was looking right at me. And I remember, thinking it was really weird, because I'd never noticed how blue his eyes were before."_

Her eyes rimmed with tears, she smiled as she took a bow, then walked into the audience as Chris came back up on stage.

"Great work, Screaming Sopranos! Next, let's hear from those Terrific Tenors!" He walked away as the Terrific Tenors came up on the stage, Chris giving them a moment to set up before they began their group song.

 _Luke: "Oh, I used to be disgusted_

 _And now I try to be amused_

 _But since their wings have got rusted_

 _You know, the angels want to wear my red shoes_

 _But when they told me 'bout their side of the bargain_

 _That's when I knew that I could not refuse_

 _And I won't get any older, 'cause the angels want to wear my red shoes"_

 _Luke and ALL: "Oh, oh, I was watching while you're dancing away_

 _Our love got fractured in the echo and sway_

 _How come everybody wants to be your friend?_

 _You know that it still hurts me just to say it_

 _Oh, I know that she's disgusted (Oh, why's that?)_

 _'Cause she's feeling so abused (Oh, that's too bad)_

 _She gets tired of the lust (Oh, I'm so sad)_

 _But it's so hard to refuse_

 _Can you say that I'm too old_

 _When the angels have stolen my red shoes?_

 _Oh, I said, "I'm so happy I could die"_

 _She said, "Drop dead," then left with another guy_

 _That's what you get if you go chasing after vengeance_

 _Ever since you got me punctured, this has been my sentence_

 _Oh, I used to be disgusted_

 _And now I try to be amused_

 _But since their wings have got rusted_

 _You know, the angels want to wear my red shoes_

 _But when they told me 'bout their side of the bargain_

 _That's when I knew that I could not refuse_

 _And I won't get any older, 'cause the angels want to wear my red shoes_

 _Oh, I won't get any older, now the angels want to wear my red shoes_

 _Red shoes, the angels want to wear my red shoes_

 _Red shoes, the angels want to wear my red shoes…"_

The Screaming Sopranos clapped for the team as they ended with a pose, then everyone but Lila left the stage. Lila had been upset all week over Denzel leaving and breaking up with her, but today she looked a lot better than she had. She set the mic stand up to her level and began singing.

 _Are you telling me it's over disintegrating lost and there's nothing I can do_

 _Before you drop another verbal bomb, can I arm myself_

 _with Cezanne's 16 shades of blue_

 _As my heart is slowly ripping into pieces_

 _disconnecting from the circuits of my mind_

 _"You'll get over it" you say "in time"_

 _in time?_

 _If the clocks are black absorbing everything but_

 _a remembering how we made it that_

 _clocks are black_

 _You say "get over it if 50 is the new black, hooray this could be your lucky day"_

 _But my cables they are surging almost over loading as you disengage_

 _Could your heart be slowly ripping into pieces_

 _disconnecting from the circuits of your mind_

 _"We'll get over it" you say "in time"_

 _in time?_

 _If the clocks are black absorbing everything but_

 _a remembering how we made it that_

 _clocks are black_

 _"That's it you're done._

 _You've screwed up your life"_

 _before you've begun_

 _There are those who say_

 _I am now too old to play_

 _See over there at 33 she fears she'll lose her job_

 _because they hear the ticking of her clock_

 _At only 15 I said 15, they say her future's bleak_

 _She should have started this at 3_

 _As her heart is slowly ripping into pieces_

 _disconnecting from the circuits of her mind_

 _"She'll get over it" you say "in time"_

 _in time? stop Father Time_

 _If the clocks are black absorbing everything but_

 _a remembering how we made it that_

 _how our clocks are black_

 _Before you drop another verbal bomb_

 _can I arm myself_

 _with Cezanne's 16 shades of blue"_

As she gave a strong smile and took a bow over the applause, she wiped her face from the tears that had formed while she was singing, realizing she took this song in too strongly. She walked down the steps of the auditorium as Ivy came up, giving her a reassuring pat on the back in the process. She went to the middle of the stage and began her performance.

 _Ivy: "I grew up memorizing all the cracks in the wall_

 _Staring up at the ceiling watching particles fall_

 _See I prayed every day for a change to be made_

 _And I'd wait to be saved, oh, no_

 _Up at night hiding under covers found my escape_

 _Shut my eyes and let the bass buzz into my brain_

 _See I knew I was destined for bigger and better but never said a thing_

 _I assumed_

 _That there was only room_

 _For my dreams in my dreams_

 _So I'd sleep and repeat_

 _'til the moon went home_

 _And I didn't know_

 _Where it'd take me_

 _But made me_

 _So crazy in love with it_

 _Then the universe aligned_

 _Oh, with what I had in mind_

 _Who knew there was a life_

 _Behind those four pink walls?_

 _Now I wake up to a different bedroom everyday_

 _Living up in the clouds thinking of how it all changed_

 _Used to sit and watch paint dry_

 _Amazed by the limelight_

 _I can't ever be afraid_

 _I assumed_

 _That there was only room_

 _For my dreams in my dreams_

 _So I'd sleep and repeat_

 _'til the moon went home_

 _And I didn't know_

 _Where it'd take me_

 _But made me_

 _So crazy in love with it_

 _Then the universe aligned_

 _Oh, with what I had in mind_

 _Who knew there was a life_

 _Behind those four pink walls?_

 _Oh, the universe aligned_

 _With what I wanted all this time_

 _I knew there was a life_

 _Behind those four pink walls_

 _All of the days that I wasted gazing outside the window_

 _Impatient frustrations let out into my pillow_

 _Lied awake at night while my head wandered_

 _And I wondered why_

 _Things weren't different_

 _Everything shifted overnight_

 _Went from "when boredom strikes" to "Ms. Star on the Rise"_

 _It was all in an instant, man_

 _But those four pink walls, now I kinda miss them, man_

 _Then the universe aligned_

 _With what I wanted all this time_

 _I knew there was a life_

 _Behind those four pink walls_

 _Those four pink walls"_

As the audience applauded, Ivy put on her feminine goody two-shoes humbled curtsy, smiling as she left. Shawn and Mickey walked directly backstage, wheeling in a drum set and guitar with an amp, then quickly set up and began to play and sing.

 _Shawn: "Hear the silent song_

 _A moment have come before this._

 _My heart, so violently beats along._

 _Bleeding me to want to end it all._

 _Mickey: "I weep for the dream in a dream._

 _The one that made all lips go blue."_

 _Shawn: "I read the words on torn down walls_

 _Reminding me how much I love you._

 _I weep for the dream in a dream._

 _The one that made all lips go blue._

 _I leave bleeding yet another day._

 _The one that made all lips go blue."_

 _BOTH: "It's all for you._

 _It's all for you."_

 _Mickey: "Weep for the dream in a dream._

 _The one that made all lips go blue._

 _I leave bleeding yet another day._

 _The one that made all lips go blue."_

 _Both: "It's all for you._

 _It's all for you._

 _It's all for you."_

As the boys ended in a rocker pose, the audience clapped for them, always impressed anytime they bring out the instruments. The two stepped away from their instruments and linked to give a bow, then quickly wheeled out their instruments to join the audience as Lizzy came up. She came up to the front of the stage and began her song.

Lizzy: " _Yellow love, meet the sunglasses on my eyes_

 _On my eyes_

 _Never let anyone see the things I hide_

 _Show me what it feels like_

 _They don't know me just like you do_

 _But you don't love me like you used to_

 _So let's just ride like we used to do_

 _I, I just wanna feel right_

 _And I_

 _I don't wanna be let down_

 _But I don't wanna let you go_

 _Baby we can take it fast_

 _And maybe we can drive real slow_

 _In my pink Cadillac_

 _In my pink Cadillac_

 _Looking for the attention that gets me high_

 _All the time_

 _All I need for the moment is all your time_

 _Show me what it feels like_

 _They don't know me just like you do_

 _But you don't love me like you used to_

 _So let's just ride like we used to do_

 _But I don't wanna let you go_

 _Baby we can take it fast_

 _And maybe we can drive real slow_

 _In my pink Cadillac_

 _In my pink Cadillac_

 _Super flashy, superficial_

 _I just wanna feel official_

 _Super flashy, superficial_

 _Show me what it feels like_

 _Super flashy, superficial_

 _I just wanna feel official_

 _Super flashy, superficial_

 _I don't wanna be let down_

 _But I don't wanna let you go_

 _Baby we can take it fast_

 _And maybe we can drive real slow_

 _I don't wanna be let down_

 _But I don't wanna let you go_

 _Baby we can take it fast_

 _And maybe we can drive real slow_

 _In my pink Cadillac_

 _In my pink Cadillac_

 _In my pink Cadillac"_

Lizzy gave a confident smile as she bowed down to the audience, enjoying the appreciation. She quickly walked off stage, with Piper coming up for the last number. She set up in front of the mic stand and began singing.

Piper: " _I told you everything_

 _Opened up and let you in_

 _You made me feel all right_

 _For once in my life_

 _Now all that's left of me_

 _Is what I pretend to be?_

 _So together_

 _But so broken up inside_

 _'Cause I can't breath_

 _No, I can't sleep_

 _I'm barely hangin' on_

 _Here I am once again_

 _I'm torn into pieces_

 _Can't deny it, can't pretend_

 _Just thought you were the one_

 _Broken up deep inside_

 _But you won't get to see_

 _The tears I cry_

 _Behind these hazel eyes_

 _Swallow me then spit me out_

 _For hating you I blame my self_

 _Seeing you it kills me now_

 _No I don't cry on the outside_

 _Anymore, anymore_

 _Here I am once again_

 _I'm torn into pieces_

 _Can't deny it, can't pretend_

 _Just thought you were the one_

 _Broken up deep inside_

 _But you won't get to see_

 _The tears I cry_

 _Behind these hazel eyes_

 _Here I am once again_

 _I'm torn into pieces_

 _Can't deny it, can't pretend_

 _Just thought you were the one_

 _Broken up deep inside_

 _But you won't get to see_

 _The tears I cry_

 _Behind these hazel eyes"_

Piper gave a bow as the audience applauded for her, and she walked back to her seat as Chris came up to give the results.

"Today's winner is…" The teens looked up to him, hanging on the edge of their seats. "The Screaming Sopranos, congratulations!"

The Screaming Sopranos cheered as they hugged one another, but as they were in their celebration mode, Chris interjected.

"But wait! That's not the end of what I'm about to say." The teens looked worried and Screaming Sopranos sat back down, however Terrific Tenors were relieved, hoping this would mean bad news for Screaming Sopranos.

Chris took a pause, waiting for the chatter to die down before speaking.

"I chose Screaming Sopranos to win because they all had different unique colors. Terrific Tenors had 2 of the same colors not once, but twice." Lizzy raised her hand.

"You never said we had to do one color per person." She said, crossing her arms.

"Right… but each color has a different meaning, and most same color songs are the same. It gets boring." Dustin had reached his hand up, speaking out.

"What does this have to do with us?" He asked.

"Oh, right!" Chris paced to the other side as he continued to talk. "While Screaming Sopranos had a better variety of colors, your group song didn't mention a color… It just said 'color'."

"But you said it had to mention _a color._ " Janice interjected. As she said this, Naomi spoke up.

"Yeah, you never said it couldn't be the word color." The rest of the Screaming Sopranos nodded their heads in agreement.

"But I never said it _could_ be. Look, this is my show and I make the rules, and I say, everyone votes someone out this week. This matter is closed." The teens groaned as he positioned himself to look at the camera.

"Join us next week on Total Drama Arts as we see our two eliminated contestants!"

 **A/N: Thanks so much for sticking around! I really hope I can get back to a better schedule. Unfortunately I am going to Boston this Wednesday, as of writing this author note it is Monday, but I will try and write on my off-time, like on the plane and in between stuff I'm doing. If any of my readers will be at LeakyCon in Boston, please PM me and I'd love to meet you, that's where I'll be this weekend!**

 **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm trying really hard to show some people off who haven't been shown too much. As for elimination votes, don't send them yet, but send them after next chapter. I'm trying something new and hope it works out!**

 **For today's "did you read through the end" game - what is your favorite color?**

 **Songs and monologues used:**

 **Screaming Sopranos**

 **Ebony and Ivory by Paul McCartney - Naomi and Sami check**

 **Live in Living Color from "Catch Me If You Can" - group song (featuring Dustin)**

 **My Father's Blue Eyes from "Dreams in Captivity" - Janice**

 **Evergreen - Jackson and Carson**

" **Fear" from Gangs of New York - Xavier**

 **Terrific Tenors**

 **16 Shades of Blue - Lila**

 **All Lips Go Blue by HIM - Shawn and Mickey**

 **(The Angels Wanna Wear My) Red Shoes by Elvis Costello - group song with Luke leading**

 **Pink Cadillac by Alice Grey - Lizzy**

 **Behind Those Hazel Eyes by Kelly Clarkson - Piper**

 **Four Pink Walls by Alessia Cara - Ivy**

 **~Sami**


	15. I Wanna Watch The World Burn

Screaming Sopranos Girls Room

It was 12:00pm when Sami, Janice and Naomi came back to freshen up from their afternoon run. Janice had been lying at first that she was a runner, but after awhile she got used to it and Naomi had started joining them, too. It was a great way to be able to be with each other and get a great workout.

As the three of them walked in, Jackson was on her bed, holding a stack of papers. She had been waiting to speak to the girls.

"Janice, I think you'll want to see this." Janice's face went white when she realized what she was holding and remembered she hadn't been able to find her journal.

Her heart beating outside her chest, Janice took the papers from Jackson's hands and examined the papers, all from her journal that she's been using to write down her personal life for years.

"How did this happen?" Janice asked, shaking.

"I didn't read it, I promise." Jackson insisted. "But… I have no idea."

"So who could have done this?" Sami asked, Janice sitting down with Sami and Naomi in the middle of Sami's bed. As she sat down, she sat on something hard that seemed to be hiding under her covers, and got up to see what it was.

Janice lifted the covers to reveal her missing journal, and the girls gasped. Janice's heart dropped and she looked directly to Sami, pointing at her.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Sami looked in shock to Janice in her statement and stood up.

"What? No! I would never—" Janice cut her off.

"I knew it. How long did you think you could keep this up, Sami?"

"Keep what up?"

At this point, Sami was confused, and so were Naomi and Jackson. Naomi put a hand on Janice's shoulder, then clocked her shoulder back to get her hand off of her and stood up to be in front of Sami at eye level.

"This act you've had going on. Maybe you're not the sweetheart everyone saw last season."

"You can trust me. I didn't do anything to your journal, I promise." Sami gulped, feeling the world spin as she's been accused of something she didn't do.

"Yeah, right. You could have just been truthful that you didn't like me instead of doing this. If you lied about your persona, who knows, maybe you didn't even ever have cancer as a kid."

Sami didn't know what to say. She was speechless. Sami was upset that nobody had backed her up, while Naomi and Jackson pondered who they should believe.

"You know, I understand being upset at me, but to go so low to suggest I don't have cancer? Really, Janice? Maybe _you're_ not the person you say you are."

The two took a good look at each other, and Janice left the room, tears in her eyes as she masked a panic attack, leaving the three girls to ponder what had just happened.

* * *

Confession Cam

Sami: Who could have done this? I've clearly been framed. And I can't believe nobody even stuck behind me. And I can't believe she would accuse me of faking my cancer. And I just… *Sami breaths, noticing her voice is getting shaky with every word she says, and promptly leaves the room*

* * *

Janice: I can't believe she would do something like this. I had always worried about her doing more things with Naomi than with me, and who knows, maybe Naomi was in on it, too.

* * *

Screaming Sopranos Boys Room

Janice knocked on the door of the Screaming Sopranos boys' room, masking her tears. Xavier had answered the door, happy to see her but unaware of what drama he was about to step into.

"Oh, thank goodness you answered. Something happened." Janice exclaimed, choking the tears at this point. Xavier could see she was upset.

"The others are asleep, let's talk downstairs."

As he was about to leave the room, he looked down to notice he was still in his pajamas - a grey undershirt with basketball shorts, but decided to go with it. In the midst of things, Janice noticed it showed off his figure quite well and couldn't help but stare. He looked up at her and gave a shy laugh.

Xavier came out of the room, closing the door behind him as to not wake up any of his roommates and the two walked downstairs together to the living room, walking down to see a mess of papers.

"What is all this?" Xavier asked.

As Janice's eyes looked into his, her eyes bulged as they sat down. She began to cry, leaning on his shoulder, leaving Xavier to wonder what was going on. After a few moments, Janice began sniffling as she picked her head up, calming down.

"You have to tell me what happened." Xavier said.

Janice sighed and gave a big breath as she explained everything to him.

"So are you sure it's her?" Xavier didn't believe the story was correct. He had a feeling she'd been framed.

"The journal was under her bed sheets. It was her. I just can't believe any of us ever trusted her." Janice looked down and picked up a photocopied journal entry and handed it to him.

"Don't you want to read it? Don't you want to see all my flaws before you sign up for anything to do with me?" Xavier pushed the papers away.

"No. It's your personal, private information. I would never violate your trust, Janice." He looked at her, his heart beating as he grabbed her hand, smoothing her knuckles with his fingers. They both smiled.

"Now let's get all this out of here before anyone sees."

He let go of her hand as they walked around the living room, picking up any trace of evidence they could see, Janice skimming through each paper every now and then.

Tens of papers later, the two walked into the kitchen to throw it away, and stumbled upon Shawn and Mickey, who had been listening to their conversation. Shawn played it cool, while Mickey turned around and pretended to be a statue, hoping nobody would notice he was there. Shawn turned to him and thumped him in the head as Janice and Xavier stood there watching them.

"You couldn't have done any other pose?" Shawn said, Mickey turning around to listen.

"How long were you there?" Janice asked, smushing the papers down into the trash some more.

"Long enough to tell you it wasn't Sami." Shawn said.

"You're just saying that because she's your friend." Janice scoffed and looked down, crossing her arms. She didn't want to hear excuses from him just because they're lifelong friends.

"Who is it?" Xavier asked.

"Do you remember the broken pottery wheel?" Janice hesitates, uncrossing her arms, not seeing how this was relevant, but answered Shawn anyway.

"Yes… I don't see what this has to do with what we're discussing." Shawn shushed her.

"Just listen. I have a point, I promise. Mickey and I had stumbled upon the remains. Someone had intentionally destroyed it. It went missing because someone stole it and destroyed the evidence. That challenge also happened to be when the alumni were allowed to be voted off."

"What?" Xavier was intrigued at this point.

"Yeah, and then I spoke about it with Piper and next thing I knew, my CD wasn't working for my performance, we got skipped and our team lost the challenge." Shawn said, leaning onto the counter.

"So what evidence do you have that proves it's not Sami?" Janice asked.

"Well, I don't, but I've been working with Piper and we think it's…" Shawn lowered his voice while he looked back at the living room and back into the kitchen. "Ivy maybe?"

"Ivy?" Xavier was shocked. "But she's so nice. You really think she did this?"

Shawn nodded.

"1,000 percent." Janice looked red in the face.

"You know what, when we were in the library, she was the one who told us that we're starting early, and Chris actually ended up being late that day." Janice notes.

"Yeah, and you had your journal in there with us." Xavier added.

"So what do we do now?" Janice said, picking her head up to Shawn.

"It's hard to say. Ivy is really good." Shawn said, lowering his volume. "She single handedly has sabotaged her own team in order to try and vote me out, and by some miracle it didn't work. I'm sure she'll do anything to keep up the illusion that Sami did this."

"Look, why don't we just go upstairs and talk to the other guys on our team?" Xavier asked.

"Did you not hear what I said?" Shawn asked, deadpanned in the face, not believing that Xavier didn't understand the severity of the situation.

"She's a life ruiner! She looks so sweet on the outside but honestly, I'm like 85% sure that in 10 years when we'll see her on some sort of _Ted Bundy_ -like documentary on Netflix. You can't tell anyone about this conversation."

"So should we just let Sami get voted out?" Janice said. "Because if we don't, it'll be her or me whenever everyone hears that I said to her face that her cancer was made up for views."

The three boys looked at Janice, shocked at her statement, and Shawn leaned over to her.

"I'm sorry, you said _what now?_ "

Janice sighed, looking up as she put her hand on her forehead and ran it through her hair, looking back up at the boys.

"I'm not proud of my actions, okay? That journal is so personal to me, and when I got the idea that Sami leaked it to everyone, I was just so angry and the emotions carried me to a bad place."

For now, Shawn decided to ignore this.

"Look, I don't know what to tell you. If Sami has to be voted off, so be it. Just don't tell anyone what I said. I gotta go."

Shawn started leaving the kitchen, Mickey following him. As the two were left alone in the kitchen, Xavier looked at her as she felt the urge to cry again.

"Don't look at me. I was a terrible friend." Janice said, sniffling.

"We have to go up there before the word gets spread."

"But what are we going to do?" Janice asked. Suddenly, Xavier had an idea of who to speak to.

* * *

Janice and Xavier sat alone with Dustin, who had just been briefed on a plan to expose Ivy, with full details on what she had done.

"So let me get this straight, you have no proof it's her?" Dustin asked.

"Right…" Xavier said.

"But you want me to risk getting taken out of the game to go tap into some security footage to see if it really was her?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what we're asking you to do." Janice said, staring blankly at him.

Dustin knew the risk that he was about to take - he remembers one contestant that had been taken out of the game for going into a locked door - but Dustin was just excited people were paying attention to him. It was worth the risk, he thought.

"I'll do it, but I need you to come with me to get the footage." Janice looked at Xavier blankly, then back at Dustin.

"Deal."

* * *

Confession Cam

Janice: God… I really hope this plan works.

* * *

Auditorium

Nearing the end of the day, the two teams were walking into the elimination room, Janice, Dustin and Xavier walking in last.

Janice looked over at Sami, who was sitting with Naomi, Jackson and Carson. She had fully expected her and Naomi to have discussed what had happened with the rest of the team at this point, so she hoped that her plan could work to save her.

She took a seat away from the rest of the team with Xavier and Dustin as Chris came onto the stage.

"Welcome to the elimination ceremony, both teams!" Chris exclaimed. "Let's just get right to it!" As he began to explain the elimination process, Janice stood up.

"Wait!" She screamed. All the teens and Chris had her eyes on her, not knowing what she was about to say. "Before we vote, I have something to show everyone." Sami's shoulders began to tense up, and Naomi and Jackson looked at her in horror. Janice started running up to the stage and whispered her plan in Chris's ear.

"What? You went into my security cam footage?" Chris said.

"Not important right now. Can we please do this? It's important." Janice handed him a USB that had the footage on there for him to plug in. He began to bring a projection screen down as he plugged the USB into his laptop.

"Fine, whatever."

Janice stayed on stage next to Chris as security footage came up on the screen. The first of the footage shows Ivy taking away a pottery wheel, destroying it with a hammer, and throwing it away in the garbage. Ivy started panicking, realizing she had been caught.

"What? That wasn't me…" Ivy said. "And besides, that person did a _good thing,_ we won that week!"

The next video came up, without missing a beat, and it revealed Ivy breaking Shawn and Mickey's track for their challenge, and making a new one that had the wrong track. At this point, her teammates audibly gasped as they put two and two together.

"Why did you do that to us?" Lizzy asked. Ivy remained silent.

The next shot was of Ivy walking around to the rooms, telling people that the challenge was going to start early. At the last few seconds, she's shown going to the library to let Xavier and Janice know, and waits at the door until they leave. She picks up Janice's journal, then leaves to go upstairs as everyone has gone to the auditorium.

The video cuts to the final shot, where Ivy is seen photocopying her journal, throwing various papers around the room, and in the early morning when everyone was gone, going into the Screaming Sopranos girls room to hide the evidence underneath Sami's bedsheets, where she promptly leaves. The video cut to black. Ivy was left in the audience speechless, not knowing what to say.

"Damn… THAT was awesome!" Chris said. The teens looked back at him.

"I couldn't let Sami get voted out for this. Sami, I'm so sorry about what I said. You were right and I should have believed you. I was a terrible friend and I had said terrible things about you because I was mad." Sami smiled from her seat, then walked up to the auditorium and gave Janice a hug, the two smiling and Chris leaning at his podium, annoyed.

"It was a very vulnerable moment to share last summer, and when you said that it hu—"

"Okay, get off the stage, you had your moment." The two girls walked off, and Chris put the projection screen back up. "Now, let's get on with this."

"So we still have to vote someone out?" Naomi asked. Chris gave her a look.

"Duh. Now let's get moving."

Terrific Tenors all knew what to do, so their voting decision did not take long. Screaming Sopranos, however, were conflicted on the somehow mutual decision of who to take out, but they had to choose someone. After a few moments of contemplation, votes were casted and pinged to Chris.

"Ivy, you're gone, girl. I'm not even going to dramatize." Ivy looked around at the area, still not speaking, and walked out to the limo. Nobody had went to say goodbye to her, she had just walked out, Terrific Tenors cheering as she left.

"But I don't get it," Naomi said to the Terrific Tenors. "Why are you happy she's gone? She hurt us more than she hurt you."

"The merge has to be coming soon." Luke told her.

"Yeah, and nobody wants her around when that happens." The rest of the Terrific Tenors nodded in agreement at Lizzy's statement.

"All right, Screaming Sopranos," Chris interrupted. "You're not out of the water yet. My first few people safe.." The team clenched their jaws, knowing exactly who was going, even if they didn't want to go.

"The first few safe… Jackson and Carson."

"Next I have Naomi, Dustin and Sami, which leaves the next two…" Xavier quickly grabbed Janice's hand as they awaited results.

"The last person safe… Xavier."

Janice looked down, disappointed. She was confused, but took this as her fate. Xavier let go of her hand.

"What? But I helped figure out it wasn't Sami."

"I'm so sorry, Janice." Carson said as everyone hugged her. "Someone had to go, and it had to be you." Janice nodded, understanding. She started walking to the door, but before she could leave to walk out, someone took her hand. It was Xavier.

"Wait." He said as she turned around. "I'm sorry we never got our date, and I'm sorry you went out like this. It wasn't fair."

"Having us be on the elimination cards isn't exactly fair, so it's okay. And as for the date, I don't deserve it. I was an absolutely terrible friend to Sami and our team and I threw her under the bus."

"There is something I've been waiting to do before you go."

"What?"

Xavier looked at her, then dipped her down as he began to kiss her. As their kiss grew longer and more intense, she began to grab at his neck, cradling it with her hands as they came back up for air. The two smiled at each other, then Janice turned away and walked out, Xavier returning to her seat.

"Ugh, gross!" Chris stuck his tongue out, taking his pointer finger and pointing to the back of his throat, his body slanted. "Anyway… onto the challenge! This week's challenge is going to be similar to something we did last year… Musical week! Choose three musicals, pick a song from each one, and perform! Just make sure one song includes the entire group." Chris looked over to the camera.

"What an episode, eh? Join us next week at Total Drama Arts!"

 **A/N: This was a very hard episode to write! Janice and Ivy's creators, I am so sorry, but someone had to go!**

 **For the next challenge I'll be choosing the songs, but if you have any suggestions please let me know and I'll take it into consideration! I'm trying to find a good balance of stuff for each team, so if you're a musical fanatic like I am, please present any suggestions!**

 **To those of you who still read the story and have characters still in the competition - first, I thank you! Second, as always, I always take criticism, what I'm doing right, what I can fix, and confessionals! Confessionals are really helpful because it gives me an idea of what your character could be thinking at the moment!**

 **For this week's "did you read the reviews", let me know what your favorite part of fall is! I live in Florida so I don't really get much of a fall, unfortunately.**

 **~Sami**


	16. Happily Ever After?

Living Room

Piper, Shawn, and Mickey were lounging downstairs late at night, where they knew they'd be protected if they wanted to talk game. Nobody ever came down to the living room at 2am.

Though it was usually the three of them, Piper had asked Lizzy to come down at 2am to chat. They watched as she came down the stairs and sat down with them.

"Hey, Lizzy." Piper said. "Thanks for coming down."

"It's 2 am, why'd you call me down here?" Lizzy asked.

"This is the time we always talk about the game." She said. "Let's get to the point. So we've talked to a few other people, and you're the last one. You, me, Luke, Shawn, and Mickey, together in a final five deal. Would you be in?"

"Really? That would be killer."

"We felt like you were someone we could trust the most." Piper said. "So we'd love to have you."

"Cool." Lizzy said. She still wasn't fully awake but was excited to hear someone wanted to be on her side. "I can't really focus this late at night, can I go back to bed and talk tomorrow?"

"Yeah no problem, we'll talk before the challenge. Thanks for coming down!" Piper smiled. Lizzy waved and went back upstairs, and Shawn looked at her like she was crazy.

"I thought you didn't trust her." He said. Piper's smile faded away.

"Honestly, I don't. Her emotions are out of control, and Luke tells me she's either being rude or crying about feeling bad about being rude."

"Then why did you just say you want her to work with us?" Mickey asked curiously.

"We need another number on our team." She said as she leaned to the boys. "When we get out of this deal, she's the first one gone. Or you know what, if we can find some other way to get rid of her without the blood on our hands, that'd be great, too."

"Do Luke and Sami know about this plan?" Shawn asked.

"I've briefed Luke." She said. "Sami doesn't know."

"I thought you were over your mean girl ways last summer." Shawn said.

"I am. I just… have a streak I have to get out of me." She scoffed. "You're just jealous because you didn't think of it."

"Yeah, yeah, is that it?" Shawn asked. "I wanna go to sleep."

"Sure, come on." The three of them got up from their seats and started walking upstairs, and when the coast was clear, Lizzy came out from a hidden corner in between the living room and the stairs, looking around before walking back upstairs, pretending she didn't hear anything.

* * *

Confession Cam

Lizzy: Never trust a bitch who claims she's turned her ways and is being nice again. Piper got voted off first last season. She was the mean girl of the group. Then when she gets eliminated she's suddenly turned into a "nice girl"? I never believed that shit. I heard everything she said, but I can't vote her off yet. That's too suspicious. I've gotta come up with a plan. *Lizzy smiles deviously at the camera*

* * *

Screaming Sopranos Rehearsal Room, the next morning

Jackson and Carson were rehearsing their duet together, holding each other in their arms as they finished their last note. They were excited to have gotten to do another song together. The music stopped as they finished singing, and Carson let go, kissing the top of Jackson's head.

"That was amazing, Ao!" He said proudly. Jackson's heart skipped a beat as she heard him say the wrong name. As he realized his mistake, he put his hand over his mouth.

"Oh my god. I am so—"

"Why did you call me Ao?" She asked cautiously. "I thought you said you were over her."

"I am."

"Then why did you just say her name?" She mellowed.

"I… I don't know." Jackson was angry, yet confused, and sad. She had thought about how fast they had gone as a couple, and she thought it was because they had clicked so well, but maybe it was because he thought about Ao the whole time.

"Why did you say her name? Are you in love with her still or something?" She said to him. He turned silent before answering her.

"Look, I just… I was…" Jackson looked at him, waiting for an answer. "I should have told you earlier."

"Told me what?" He sighed.

"She had blue hair like you, too. I never should have hidden that from you."

"So you only got with me because I look like her?"

"She was my first love and she died. There will always be a part of her in me." He said, sighing. "But I've moved on from her. I am ready to be with someone else. I promise. I wouldn't have gone for you if I wasn't ready. This weekend was just an important weekend for us is all, and I was thinking about it." Jackson looked at him, not knowing what to say, raging with anger.

"I'll perform with you today, but after that, don't talk to me." She left the room, leaving Carson to think about his mistake.

* * *

Confession Cam

Carson: God, how can I be so stupid? I mean yes, they both have blue hair, maybe I have a type. But I didn't mean to call her Ao. *He looks down, putting both his hands on his forehead* I'm so dumb.

* * *

Auditorium

It was the day of the competition, and everyone was excited. The teams had been spending all week perfecting their three numbers. The teens watched as Chris went onstage.

"Twelve people left! God, when is this season going to end?" Chris chuckled. "All offense, but you guys are BORING! You took out all the fun people."

"By fun people do you mean those who betrayed our team?" Dustin asked.

"Yes! Exactly, man!" Chris exclaimed. "Anyway, let's get this started! Remember - three songs, one take, _zero_ pressure."

The Screaming Sopranos came up, all but Sami and Dustin going up to the stage. The rest went backstage to get ready for the next songs. Sami was dressed in the character of Olive from _The 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee_ and wore pink denim overall jeans, a long sleeved white blouse, a contestant number 11 sign around her neck, and her hair was in high pigtails.

She was standing in the middle while Dustin, who was playing the role of Mr. Panch, the spelling bee judge, was to the side. He was wearing a black suit with a white undershirt and a blue bow tie, and his hair slicked back. They both gave each other a silent nod of good luck as the music was about to begin.

 _Dustin (spoken): "Miss Ostrovsky. Chimerical."_

 _Sami (spoken):_

" _May I have a definition?"_

 _Dustin (spoken, voice fading out):_

" _It means unreal, magical, visionary, wildly fanciful, highly unrealistic"_

 _Naomi as Olive's Mom:_

" _Ooooooooh_

 _Ooooooooh"_

 _Sami:_

" _If I go to Washington_

 _Will I be on my own?_

 _Because if I go to Washington…"_

 _Naomi:_

" _Aaaaaaaah"_

 _Sami:_

" _Who will be my chaperone?"_

 _Naomi:_

" _We always knew you were a winner_

 _We saw it when you smiled_

 _Start from the beginning_

 _When you were a beginner_

 _You were the perfect child_

 _We always knew_

 _We always knew_

 _You were a champion_

 _You sadness filled my room_

 _Dear if you should feel my gloom_

 _Blame it on me_

 _Blame it on your Daddalee and Mammalee_

 _'Cause depression runs in our family_

 _I love you_

 _I love you_

 _I love everything about you dear_

 _And I swear it's true_

 _I love you"_

 _Xavier as Olive's Dad:_

" _I love you"_

 _Sami:_

" _And my dad says"_

 _Naomi and Xavier:_

" _I love you_

 _I love everything about you_

 _And baby it's true_

 _I love you"_

 _Sami:_

" _I wrote you a letter_

 _How I found the spelling bee such fun_

 _Mama, Mama, Mama_

 _But you didn't react_

 _And you never asked me_

 _If I'd join you in the Bombay sun_

 _Mama, Mama, Mama_

 _I had quietly packed_

 _When are you returning'_

 _I know we agreed_

 _Tell me what you're learning_

 _Ma, I have, Oh God, this need_

 _I think Dad is angry, Ma_

 _And I do not know what to do_

 _Mama, Mama, Mama_

 _Shanti Shanti and Om_

 _I think he takes out on me_

 _What he wants to take out on you_

 _Mama, Mama, Mama_

 _How I wish you were home_

 _How I wish you were home_

 _How I wish you were_

 _Wish you were home"_

 _Naomi, Xavier (Sami):_

" _We always knew you were a winner (How I wish you were home)_

 _A bathing beauty, you (How I wish you were_

 _How I wish you were home)_

 _God, we love the way you grew_

 _Since you were born (How I wish you were_

 _How I wish you were home)_

 _Olive, we couldn't be prouder_

 _Please let me say it_

 _One time louder_

 _I love you_

 _I love you_

 _I love everything about you"_

 _Naomi:_

" _And I swear"_

 _Xavier:_

" _Baby"_

 _Naomi and Xavier:_

" _It's true_

 _I love you"_

 _(Sami), Xavier and Naomi:_

" _I love you_

 _I love you_

 _I love everything about you (Mama Mama)_

 _Naomi:_

" _And I swear"_

 _Xavier:_

" _Baby"_

 _Naomi and Xavier:_

" _It's true_

 _I love"_

 _Sami (spoken):_

" _Chimerical. C-h-i-m-e-r-i-c-a-l. Highly unrealistic, wildly fanciful."_

 _Dustin (spoken):_

" _That is correct."_

 _Sami, Xavier and Naomi:_

 _I love you_

The Terrific Tenors applauded as the four finished and went backstage, seeing Jackson and Carson waiting to go next.

Jackson, performing as the role of Francesca in _The Bridges of Madison County,_ was wearing a white sleeveless cami dress that went down to her knees with white flats and had her hair down, while Carson, playing the role of Robert, was wearing blue denim jeans with a white long sleeve button-down shirt, his shirt sleeves rolled up to his elbow.

The two of them walked onto the stage, and began their piece.

 _Carson:_

" _For the first time in my life_

 _I am not outside the moment_

 _With a camera in between me and the world_

 _I think I know_

 _For the first time in my life_

 _I am somehow part of something_

 _You surround me, you connect me_

 _And I think I can't let go_

 _For the first time in my life_

 _You have opened up a channel_

 _There is nothing to contain us_

 _We are joined, and we are free_

 _For the first time in my life_

 _I am risking something precious_

 _I am asking you, Francesca:_

 _Come with me._

 _I can't tell you I know what the future will be_

 _Who knows anything?_

 _I just look at those eyes; you've got so much to see_

 _Let me show you. There's_

 _Crowds and camels and hillsides to climb_

 _All I know is, in all of the time_

 _From man's first breath_

 _To God's last warning_

 _You and I are just one second_

 _Spinning by in one split-second_

 _You and I have just one second_

 _And a million miles to go._

 _I don't need to be rich, I don't need something new."_

 _Jackson:_

" _I don't want to go back to a world without this."_

 _Carson:_

" _All I need, all I've needed my whole life was you."_

 _Jackson:_

" _If I left this behind…"_

 _Carson:_

" _Please just look at me:_

 _You were born with a wanderer's soul_

 _This is how you begin to be whole_

 _The stars keep burning_

 _Worlds keep turning."_

 _Jackson and Carson:_

" _And you and I are just one second_

 _Spinning by in just one second_

 _You and I have just one second."_

 _Carson:_

" _And a million miles to go"_

 _Jackson:_

" _Found and lost_

 _Torn in half_

 _Before and after you"_

 _Carson:_

" _Come with me."_

 _Jackson:_

" _Open heart_

 _Open door_

 _Before and after you"_

 _Carson:_

" _Come with me"_

 _Jackson:_

" _How do I go?_

 _Tell me_

 _How do I go?_

 _How do I go with you?_

 _How do I pack a bag_

 _Close a door_

 _Turn a key_

 _Walk away?_

 _Look at where I am_

 _And who I am_

 _And tell me_

 _Is there something I don't know?_

 _How do I go?_

 _How can I go_

 _With you?"_

 _Carson:_

" _I can't tell you I know what the answer will be_

 _It's impossible_

 _But this thing, this is bigger than what we can see_

 _This is destiny_

 _We are tied, we are locked, we are bound;_

 _This will not be reversed or unwound_

 _Whatever fate the stars are weaving_

 _We're not breaking_

 _I'm not leaving_

 _And you and I are just one second_

 _Spinning by in just one second_

 _You and I have just one second…"_

 _Jackson:_

" _And a million miles to go"_

 _Carson:_

" _All my life I have been falling…"_

 _Jackson:_

" _All my life I have been falling…"_

 _Carson:_

" _All my life I have been falling into…"_

 _Jackson:_

" _All my life I have been falling…"_

 _Carson:_

" _You and I"_

 _Jackson:_

" _Have just one second"_

 _Carson:_

" _And a million miles to go"_

 _Jackson:_

" _Come with me"_

The two were touched by the song and took a bow, walking backstage.

As they went backstage, they looked at each other and remembered the wonderful moments they had with each other on the show - secrets they confided, songs they sang together. Jackson couldn't hold a grudge anymore, and she took his hand, leaning onto his chest and kissed him. Carson took her shoulder with his other hand and held onto her, then the two let go and looked at each other in awe.

"I'm so sorry I overreacted," Jackson said. "It was so unchurlish of me."

Carson laughed, not knowing what "unchurlish" meant, but understood the sentiment of her apology.

"I don't think you overreacted at all." Carson said.

"I shouldn't have been so rigid with you. She was someone you loved and she died. I should have been more sensitive."

"To be honest, I was attracted to you at first because your blue hair reminded me of Ao, but then when I got to know you, I fell in love with all the things that make you, well, you. Your weird obsession with large words, your smile, your enthusiasm." Jackson perked up.

"I love you." She smiled at him, getting closer.

"I love you too, Ja—" As he was about to lean into her and finish his sentence, Xavier went in the middle of them.

"Hey, I'm sorry, you two do realize that Jackson has to be on stage in 2 seconds and is still in her previous costume, right?"

Jackson and Carson looked down at her white dress, knowing this 1960s Italian housewife outfit wouldn't make her blend into the next song as a teenage popular girl, but the song was about to start and she couldn't make the rest of the team stop.

"I gotta go." Jackson said, as if Carson didn't just hear what Xavier just said. Carson agreed and started running to his costume, getting changed in time for his cue.

The rest of the team had been in costume, watching them go through this, confused. The two of them walked on stage to begin.

* * *

Confession Cam

Naomi: I'm sorry. One of them has to go. We can't have them both here in the merge. They're unpredictable. Are they going to be like this all the time? I think it's time to split them up.

* * *

 _Jackson as Brooke, spoken:_

" _Isn't the sun on the bleachers tres magnifique?"_

 _Jackson:_

" _Being here_

 _With you right now_

 _Our future is so clear_

 _Our union is so near_

 _Being here_

 _With you right now_

 _My heartbeat is steady_

 _Oh, Jer-bear I'm ready_

 _So kiss me!_

 _Like now!_

 _Now!"_

 _Xavier, as The Squip:_

" _Your life was so pitiful before_

 _Now it's time to go all the way and more_

 _You gotta get an upgrade"_

 _Dustin:_

" _Upgrade"_

 _Xavier:_

" _Upgrade_

 _You gotta get an upgrade"_

 _Dustin:_

" _Upgrade"_

 _Xavier:_

" _Upgrade_

 _Don't worry about the guilt you feel_

 _Just take a breath and seal the deal"_

 _Xavier and Jackson:_

" _Now!"_

 _Xavier:_

" _You gotta get an upgrade_

 _Gotta get an upgrade"_

 _Carson, as Jake:_

" _I was never the sort of guy_

 _To feel all the feels_

 _But since I met you I've been high-key_

 _Tryna change what's in my psyche_

 _Tryna be a better man_

 _And that's for reals_

 _I'm sick of playing the role I'm s'posed to play_

 _Christine, don't you ever feel that way?"_

 _Sami as Christine:_

" _I-"_

 _Carson:_

" _Never hung with a girl like you before_

 _I don't know if you know it but I am sure_

 _That for me you are an upgrade"_

 _Sami:_

" _Upgrade"_

 _Carson:_

" _Upgrade_

 _Let's be each other's upgrade"_

 _Sami:_

" _Oh wow"_

 _Carson:_

" _Upgrade"_

 _Sami:_

" _Well I am flattered, this is new_

 _Still I'm not sure what I should do"_

 _Carson:_

" _You gotta take the upgrade."_

 _Sami and Carson:_

" _Gotta get an upgrade"_

 _Carson, spoken:_

" _Hey, you should come over!_

 _I've got a big house and it gets kinda lonely without my parents"_

 _Sami:_

" _*laughter* Aww"_

 _Carson:_

" _Hey, that's funny?"_

 _Sami:_

" _I'm sorry, it's just… the poor lonely rich boy routine kinda sounds like—"_

 _Carson:_

" _An act. I guess you'd know about that, Juliet"_

 _Sami:_

 _Wha-_

 _Carson: "When's the last time you tried something new? Not on a stage_

 _I'm tired of being the person that everyone thinks that I am."_

 _Sami:_

" _I'm tired of being the person that everyone thinks that I am"_

 _Jackson:_

" _When I'm with Chloe, people always look at her first. But at the mall? You looked at me. It's like, Chloe's my best friend, but sometimes I'm tired of always being her…"_

 _Dustin:_

" _Player two…"_

 _Jackson:_

" _I just want someone to see me first_

 _I'm tired of being the person that everyone thinks that I am"_

 _Naomi as Jenna:_

" _I'm tired of being the person that everyone thinks that I am"_

 _All but Xavier, overlapping:_

" _I'm tired of being the person that everyone thinks that I am_

 _I'm tired of being the person that everyone thinks that I am_

 _I'm tired of being the person that everyone thinks that I am_

 _I'm tired of being the person that everyone thinks that I am"_

 _All but Xavier, unison:_

" _I'm tired of being the person that everyone thinks that I am!"_

The six of them came together in a line and took a bow, happy that the challenge was over and it ended well. They walked down to the audience to sit down, and the Terrific Tenors walked backstage to begin getting ready for their three songs.

After ten minutes, Piper had come out for their first song. She was playing the Girl Scout in the musical "Beetlejuice". She was wearing a green Girl Scouts outfit and had her hair in pigtail braids.

 _Piper as Girl Scout:_

" _This is it_

 _The day I've been waiting for_

 _Wishing, hoping, working, and praying for_

 _The day my parents have been delaying for years_

 _Ooh, I'm gonna sell some cookies_

 _It's not their fault that they're overprotective_

 _I was born with arrhythmia_

 _My heart is defective_

 _Only takes one shock and I could be dead from the fear_

 _Still, I'm gonna sell some cookies_

 _Hike by hike_

 _Song by song_

 _The Girl Scouts helped my heart grow strong_

 _They'd have my back if anything went wrong with me_

 _Jamborees, soda pop_

 _Distract me from the fact that my heart could stop_

 _From tetralogy of Fallot in my pulmonary artery!_

 _Whee!_

 _When you're a Girl Scout_

 _Everything's gonna work out_

 _Even if you're born with congenital heart disease_

 _And you could be killed by a random sneeze_

 _You're a Girl Scout_

 _Everything's gonna work out_

 _Just gonna ring the bell of this creepy looking house"_

 _Lizzy as Lydia:_

" _Hello, little girl"_

 _Piper:_

" _Oh, um, yes, um, hi_

 _My name is Sky_

 _And I'm here today to support the Girl Scouts by selling cookies_

 _Four dollars a box_

 _Would you like some?"_

 _Lizzy:_

" _Sure"_

 _Piper:_

" _Really?"_

 _Lizzy:_

" _Yeah_

 _What flavours you got?"_

 _Piper:_

" _I've got chocolate, banana_

 _And oat bran, pecan_

 _Samoas and thin mints_

 _And one that tastes like apple pie"_

 _Lizzy:_

" _Why don't you come inside?"_

 _Piper:_

" _Well, we're really not supposed to"_

 _Lizzy_

" _Why?"_

 _Piper:_

" _Pedophiles_

 _But it's so cold_

 _And you're not mean_

 _And no one gets molested by a gothy teen_

 _So I guess, okay, it's fine"_

 _Lizzy:_

" _Yeah?"_

 _Piper:_

" _Alright, I'll come inside_

 _It's so dark in here"_

 _Lizzy:_

" _Is it? I hadn't noticed"_

 _Piper: "Okay... well..._

 _Maybe I should come back another time when your parents are home?"_

 _Shawn as Beetlejuice: "Boo!"_

 _Piper: "AH!"_

As the music stopped, the three of them smiled as they went backstage, where the rest of their teammates were dressed for the next number, Beethoven Day. Piper, Shawn and Lizzy started changing quickly, and Lizzy looked over at Piper as they changed.

"Great job." She said.

"Thanks! You too! That was a great role for you." Lizzy and Piper finished changing, then they started going out to the stage. They got into position, then began.

 _Mickey as Schroeder: "Call the principal_

 _And hand him the news_

 _We've got a holiday_

 _That he can't refuse_

 _A day of harmony_

 _A day of music:_

 _Beethoven's birthday!"_

 _Piper as Sally: "Beethoven Day?"_

 _Mickey: "A reverential mission"_

 _Shawn as Linus: "Beethoven Day?"_

 _Mickey: "The hope of each musician_

 _No more am I the only guy_

 _To stand up and say:_

 _Hooray, Beethoven_

 _Hooray!"_

 _Luke as Charlie Brown: "Beethoven Day?"_

 _Shawn: "Yes. As in Ludwig van Beethoven, composer_

 _Born 1770, died 1827. The eldest of three sons_

 _Ludwig's mother was the daughter of the chief overseer_

 _Of the kitchen…"_

 _Lizzy as Lucy: "Whatever... Schroeder, I just want you to know that_

 _I'm on your side. I want to help, publicity-wise_

 _With Beethoven's Birthday"_

 _Mickey: "Thank you for your support, but I just don't_

 _Want to see Beethoven's birthday commercialized"_

 _Lizzy: "Commercialized?"_

 _Mickey: "Yes. The next thing you know they'll be selling Beethoven sweatshirts"_

 _Lila as Snoopy wearing a Beethoven shirt: "Beethoven Day"_

 _Mickey: "If you're wondering_

' _Now, how do we start?'_

 _Just blow the music_

 _Til you know it by heart!_

 _We're gonna celebrate_

 _We'll throw a party_

 _Beethoven's Birthday!"_

 _All but Mickey: "Beethoven Day!"_

 _And when you say the title..._

 _All but Mickey: "Beethoven Day!"_

 _Mickey: "You hear a great recital_

 _The right of every boy and girl_

 _To stand up and say:"_

 _All but Mickey: "Hooray, Beethoven, Hooray!"_

 _Mickey: "Beethoven Day"_

 _All but Mickey: "Beethoven Day_

 _Beethoven Day"_

 _Mickey: "Beethoven Day"_

 _All but Mickey: "Beethoven Day_

 _Beethoven Day"_

 _Mickey: "Beethoven Day"_

 _All but Mickey: "Beethoven Day"_

 _Mickey: "Beethoven Day"_

 _All but Mickey: "Beethoven Day"_

 _Mickey: "Beethoven Day- hey, hey, hey!"_

 _All but Mickey: "Beethoven Day!"_

 _Mickey: "A philharmonic rumble"_

 _All but Mickey: "Beethoven Day!"_

 _Mickey: "A polyphonic jumble_

 _A humble dedication as we_

 _Stand up and say:"_

 _All but Mickey: "Hooray, Beethoven_

 _Hooray!"_

 _Lizzy: "I got it! We'll demand full-Page ads in every newspaper!"_

 _Shawn: "We'll start a chain or Beethoven superstores!"_

 _Piper: "We'll build a Beethoven theme park!"_

 _Luke: "We could have a bake sale!"_

 _Mickey: "Wait! That's too commercial!_

 _Let's imagine it_

 _That glorious hour_

 _Filled with emotion_

 _Yet inspired with power_

 _When we all honor_

 _The man we adore_

 _On the day we place_

 _The newest face_

 _On Mount Rushmore!"_

 _All but Mickey: "Mount Rushmore_

 _Beethoven Day!"_

 _Mickey: "A moment of reflection"_

 _All but Mickey: "Beethoven Day!"_

 _Mickey: "A classical injection!_

 _So facing this direction_

 _We begin it today_

 _A musical collection_

 _Everybody can play_

 _The right of every boy and girl_

 _To stand up and say:_

 _Hooray_

 _Beethoven!_

 _Hooray!"_

 _All:_

" _Beethoven hooray!_

 _It's Beethoven Day_

 _A time for celebrating_

 _Beethoven way_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _Hooray!"_

The Terrific Tenors ended with a pose as the Screaming Sopranos clapped for them, then they all went backstage. Lila, Shawn and Luke quickly started changing out of their costumes and into new ones for their final number. Luke and Shawn were wearing black suits and Lila was wearing a blue dress. The three of them gave each other a nod, indicating they were ready, and walked on the stage together, Shawn with Lila on one side and Luke alone on another side.

 _Lila as Paula: "So, Frankie made a little mistake. Tell me how much money he owes, I'll write you a check."_

 _Shawn as Carl: "So far, it's 1.4 million dollars."_

 _Lila: It sounds like Frankie's good at this."_

 _Shawn: "If you were looking to raise a crook, you should be very proud."_

 _Lila: "I always knew I'd see this day_

 _I can't say it's a shock_

 _What's that expression?_

 _Qu'est-ce que c'est?_

 _He's 'a chip off the old block'_

 _But if you see him_

 _Please pass on this plea_

 _Don't be a stranger_

 _Tell him that for me_

 _My Frankie had a clever mind_

 _He could spend hours all alone_

 _I wouldn't have been surprised to find_

 _He changed his diaper on his own_

 _Could I have been there more?_

 _Well, c'est la vie_

 _Don't be a stranger._

 _Tell him that for me_

 _Though I tried, I couldn't hide_

 _When love had flown away_

 _Children close their eyes_

 _But still they see_

 _I took a chance, a new romance_

 _Is it a crime to say I made a choice_

 _And chose what's best for me_

 _His father had a head for dreams_

 _But not the midas touch_

 _His father had a million schemes_

 _But dollars? Not so much_

 _You want the apple_

 _Go look for the tree_

 _and don't be a stranger_

 _Tell him that for me"_

 _Luke as Frank Sr.:_

" _I used to have what made her smile_

 _But now, it's all been spent_

 _I've tons of charm, I'm lousy with style_

 _But that don't pry the rent_

 _So if you spot her out there on a spree_

 _Tell her don't be a stranger_

 _Tell her that for me_

 _I used to be a prince to her_

 _This prince had lost his crown_

 _I brought her laughs, she wanted fur_

 _No wonder love fell down_

 _Arrest the clown who said_

 _The best things in life are free_

 _Then, don't be a stranger_

 _Tell her that for me_

 _One more round at the lost and found_

 _That's if you've got the dough_

 _Happy hour is suddenly last call"_

 _Lila: "My eyes are dry, I said goodbye_

 _So many tears ago"_

 _Lila and Luke: "The past is just a photo on the wall"_

 _Luke: "I guess to you I seem a schmuck_

 _Well, I'll just bide my time"_

 _Lila: "In love, all's fair"_

 _Luke: "'Cause I believe that lady luck_

 _Can still turn on a dime"_

 _Lila: "Comme a la guere"_

 _Luke: "And maybe one_

 _Will once again be three_

 _Lila: "C'est c'que j'ai toujours dit"_

 _Luke: "Don't be a stranger_

 _Tell them that for me"_

 _Lila: "Don't be a stranger_

 _Tell him that for me"_

 _Luke: "(No) Don't be a stranger_

 _Tell him (them) that for me"_

As the three of them finished the song, the rest of the team came up for a bow, joining hands. Chris came up on the stage, coming between the six of them.

"The winner of this challenge…" He made a drumroll on his lap. "Terrific Tenors!"

The team looked at each other, smiling and hugging each other while cheering.

"Join us next time when we find out who goes home!"

 **A/N: Thank you all so much for waiting for me to post this! Terrific Tenors are the winner, so please send out a vote against someone, Screaming Sopranos! I hope you all have a great rest of your week! As always, reviews are always encouraged, especially by OC creators! Please let me know if I'm doing anything wrong and if there's anything I can fix on. Here are the songs I used for each team and who they played.**

 **Screaming Sopranos songs:**

 **-"The I Love You Song" from 25th Annual Putnam County Spelling Bee**

 _ **Naomi as Olive**_

 _ **Sami as Olive's mom**_

 _ **Xavier as Olive's dad**_

 _ **Dustin as Mr. Panch**_

 **-One Second and a Million Miles from "Bridges of Madison County"**

 _ **Carson as Robert**_

 _ **Jackson as Francesca**_

 **-Upgrade from "Be More Chill"**

 _ **Dustin as Jeremy**_

 _ **Naomi as Jenna**_

 _ **Jackson as Brooke**_

 _ **Sami as Christine**_

 _ **Xavier as Squip**_

 _ **Carson as Jake**_

 **Terrific Tenors songs:**

 **-Don't Be A Stranger from "Catch Me If You Can"**

 _ **Lila as Paula Abignale**_

 _ **Luke as Frank Sr.**_

 _ **Shawn as Carl Hanratty**_

 **-Girl Scout from "Beetlejuice"**

 _ **Shawn as Beetlejuice**_

 _ **Lizzy as Lydia**_

 _ **Piper as Girl Scout**_

 **-Beethoven Day from "You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown"**

 _ **Shawn as Linus**_

 _ **Mickey as Schroeder**_

 _ **Luke as Charlie Brown**_

 _ **Lila as Snoopy**_

 _ **Lizzy as Lucy**_

 _ **Piper as Sally**_

 **~Sami**


	17. Like Fire and Rain

Screaming Sopranos Rehearsal Room

As the remaining Screaming Sopranos members filed into their rehearsal room, it was clear that all but two members were there. After seeing how unpredictable Jackson and Carson could be with each other, the rest of the Screaming Sopranos knew they needed to do something about them before their relationship issues became a pattern. Naomi, Sami, Xavier, and Dustin sat down on the floor of the rehearsal room, Sami and Naomi sitting across from Xavier and Dustin.

"Did anyone else see that coming from the two of them?" Naomi asked, asking about their less-than-one-day breakup.

"Not at all." Sami said. "But I think it's really important that we agree on who to keep and who to remove."

"We really should have gotten them out a long time ago." Naomi said.

"What do you mean?" Xavier asked.

"They did everything together in this competition. Last season, Brandon O and Neveah did everything together and nobody ever suspected they should be kicked out, and they nearly won the game." Sami said. "I guess I'm just thinking about the future, and how when we're all merged they'll still continue working together if we don't get them out." Naomi nodded in agreeance with Sami.

"I agree. On three, let's all say who we should take out. One, two, three." Dustin said. After he said that, the four of them said their decision at once.

"Carson." The girls said.

"Jackson." The boys said at the same time. The four of them looked around at each other in disbelief. Each of them believed their answer was the right one.

"Wait, you go first." Naomi said, pointing to the boys. "What's wrong with Jackson?"

Dustin sighed.

"Well, Jackson was the one who went out there in the wrong costume because she was busy talking to Carson." Dustin said.

"Yeah, but Carson was the one who started this whole mess." Sami said.

"I hate to say it, but Carson is average. Jackson is special." Naomi said, backing Sami up. "I think Jackson may be a better option for us to keep in the long-run. She's smart, she's sweet, and she has an amazing voice." Naomi said.

"Annalisia was a sweet girl, too." Dustin replied. "And she won last season. We need to keep someone who we know will be loyal to us, and who we also know we can beat. It's not about keeping the strongest one around, but the weakest."

Naomi looked over at Sami, then back at the boys, and sighed. They knew who their decision had to be.

* * *

Who was left of the Screaming Sopranos and Terrific Tenors filed into the auditorium, ready to see the next evictee. Everyone on Terrific Tenors knew it would be Carson or Jackson, as word had spread around about them. Even Carson and Jackson had a feeling it could be one of them, but they were trying to stay positive.

As the teens were filed in and ready to go, Chris walked up on the stage.

"All right, Screaming Sop-losers. Let's get this over with." Chris said. "Please cast your votes on who you'd like to go out this week."

As Jackson and Carson pondered over who to take out, the choice was easy for the others, though they didn't notice. Once everyone's votes were in, Chris looked at the screen, then to the teens.

"Our first two person safe are… Dustin and Sami!" The two breathed a sigh of relief, knowing they were fine but trying to play everything cool.

"That leaves just a few of you, so the next two safe are… Naomi and Xavier, which leaves the decision between Carson or Jackson." The two of them looked at each other with fear in their eyes, and held a hand close to each other. Carson took a look at Jackson, then to Chris.

"Wait!" Chris stopped in his tracks as Carson stood up. "I don't know who's going home, but let me go. Let Jackson stay. She deserves it." Jackson stood up next to him, still holding his hand.

"No. I won't let you do that." Jackson looked at Chris. "He can't do that, can he?"

"No, Romeo, you cannot do that." Chris rolled his eyes.

"Before you rudely interrupted me, I was going to say that Jackson is going to be going home. Now it's not as suspenseful. Thanks a lot, man." The two of them slumped their shoulders down, disappointed. Chris started to sit up from his podium. "You know what? Nah, you can go, too. Since you offered. We're behind on schedule, anyhow."

"What?" Dustin exclaimed, standing up. The whole team looked disappointed to be losing two players and not one. "That's not fair."

"Well, he did offer." Chris repeated.

"Yeah, he offered to take her place, not for both of them to get eliminated."

"Hey, eliminations are final. Sorry, dudes." He said, shrugging his shoulders as he crossed his arms. "That's just the game."

The team looked over to Carson and Jackson, who both looked devastated.

"Guess I should have kept my mouth shut." Carson said, nervously laughing as Jackson

"I'm really sorry, guys." Sami said, near tears. Naomi followed Sami behind her and put her hand on Jackson's shoulder.

"Me too. I mean, for voting you out." Naomi said. She looked at Carson. "And I'm sorry, Carson, that that had to happen to you."

"It is what it is." Carson said. "I might have lost out on a million bucks, but at least I've got the best girlfriend in the world right here next to me."

Carson looked over to Jackson and stroked her chin as he looked down on her, Jackson smiling as she looked up to him. Carson let go of her and Jackson walked in between the two girls, giving them both a group hug.

"If it can't be me, and it can't be Carson, I really hope it's one of you two who vanquishes this game." The two girls laughed.

"I'm going to miss your large vocabulary." Naomi said. Jackson gave another hug and smiled as she hugged Dustin and Xavier, then Carson switched and gave them a high-five and a hug to the girls and the guys.

"I'm feeling so repentant that you got roped into this." Jackson said.

"There's no one else I'd rather be voted out with." Carson smiled as she kissed her hand, holding it.

Hand in hand, the two of them proceeded to walk out of the auditorium seats and into the aisles. They went up the stairs to the auditorium exit doors that led outside. They stood in front of it, looked out to their teammates, then walked out, the doors closing behind them.

"Thank god." Chris said with no empathy. He looked over to the teens.

"Oh, sorry." He didn't mean it.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get to business!" He sprung up and went to the middle of the stage, away from his podium.

"Oh yeah, here we go!" Dustin said to himself, rubbing his hands together. "At least we get the merge!"

"This week's challenge is boy bands and girl bands!" Chris said. "You and your team must-"

Xavier interrupted by raising his hand, which made Chris groan. He pointed to him. "Yes?"

"Um, what about a merge?" He asked.

"What about it?" He said.

"We have four members of our team." Xavier said.

"Not my problem." Chris said.

"But it kind of is." Sami said quietly.

Chris decided to ignore what she said.

"Anyway, you and your team must come up with three songs, each with a dance routine, that represents some of the top boybands and girl bands of music!"

"But how is it fair to us when we have four people and they have six?" Naomi said. The team didn't want to let it go.

"Yeah!" Dustin exclaimed.

"Look, just let me do my job. You're not in charge of when things happen, I am. So unless you want to join the happy couple to the loser resort, let the merge happen when it happens, mkay?"

The four of them backed off from the subject, then Chris looked over at the camera in the back of the room recording this for the show.

"Join us next time to see which team gets beaten on Total Drama Arts!"


End file.
